Star Wars: Remnants of the Jedi
by StoneKai99
Summary: Set 4 months after EP III. About 2 Jedi who survive the purge only because they were stranded for the latter two years of the war and thought long dead. Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd and Disney.
1. Scroll

**I wrote this about ten years ago before Disney wiped out the old Expanded Universe. I've made some slight adjustments but there are several references to places, characters, events that occurred in the old EU, books and video games. Hope you enjoy. As always Star Wars is not mine.**

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

 **REMNANTS OF THE JEDI**

A Republic no more! As the once peaceful  
Galactic Republic fades away into a dictatorship  
Galactic Empire, so fades the light of the Jedi Order.  
Secretly masking himself as the self proclaimed Emperor,  
Darth Sidious has sent his newly reformed apprentice, Darth  
Vader, to hunt down the few remaining Jedi throughout the galaxy.

As the Galactic Holonet News spreads  
word of Vader's relentless hunt, so does it  
report the Empire's intentions to recruit non-clones  
as officers. On Coruscant several senators loyal to the  
fallen Republic have already begun to forge an alliance. Hoping  
to gain any information which could aid the resistance Mon Mothma,  
the elected leader, has dispatched dozens of spies among the Imperial ranks

On the icy world of Rhen Var a Jedi Knight and his  
Padawan lay stranded following a series of battles fought  
towards the beginning of the war. For nearly two years they  
have survived on the frozen planet living inside an ancient Jedi  
temple. With all means of communication severed the two Jedi spend  
much of their time in a meditative sleep. When one day they are abruptly  
awaken as a ship full of clone troopers land and begin to storm the temple...


	2. Prologue

It happened so fast, the Jedi were overwhelmed and confused when the clone troopers arrived at the desolate Jedi Temple. They attacked without warning, at first the Jedi thought they had finally been rescued. However the first wave of blaster fire made them understand at least one thing, something was out of place.

The Jedi didn't hesitate to ask questions, they immediately ignited their lightsabers and began to defend themselves. The clones advanced into the old temple which served as the Jedi's shelter for the past two years. The Jedi Knight and his Padawan withdrew into the lower depths of the temple as they deflected blaster bolts here and there.

During their solitude on the planet for the last two years the Jedi found a series of passages underneath the temple grounds. During their first several days in the temple they mapped every passage and memorized them in their minds. Some tunnels led into larger chambers others became dead ends; only one led outside onto the snowy surface. This one passage however leads any traveler a great distance away from the temple, possibly meant to be an escape route. When the Jedi first discovered this back door, they found themselves nearly a day's walk away from the temple. When they finally arrived back at the temple the young female padawan devised a way to travel the tunnels at a faster pace.

Using what little materials that were available to her she fashioned a pair of footwear that were a combination of a snow shoe and a snow ski. She used one of her two lightsabers to cut the metal frames. Then she attached some foam pads for cushions and some cable ties to harness the shoes to her feet. After her first test run she'd estimated that she was able to traverse the tunnels twice as fast. When she returned to the main room of the temple to tell her master of her success she quickly began work on a second pair of what she liked to call ski-sliders. She gave the second pair to her master and instructed him how to use them, then informed him that they are most useful when going downhill.

At first her master thought her idea was primarily for fun and would be of little use. After trying them on himself and seeing how fast they could travel through the tunnels, he realized that although they were somewhat entertaining they were also of great use and ingenuity. Although they were intended for use just inside the tunnels shortly they began using them outside the temple on the snowy terrain.

They began making routine searches outside the temple for supplies or any means to get themselves rescued. Each search they headed in a different direction away from the temple; they always stayed together and always returned to the temple by the end of the day.

This ancient temple which served as part of a former Republic outpost was located on the outskirts of the base. Except for a solitary landing pad and a few other small structures the temple was fairly isolated from the rest of the outpost. Due to the mountainous terrain and the harsh weather conditions the distance between the temple and the main outpost took almost an entire day without transportation to traverse. Having already been to the outpost they kept their search patterns directed away from the ravaged base.

After two months they doubled the length of each search, this required them to pack more food and supplies for their time away from the temple. Soon the elements began to take their toll on the Jedi, with their search time doubled they were forced to stay overnight out in the snow. Although they continued to keep the search time at two days they only went out once a week.

Between searches they began spending most of that time in a meditative sleep. These meditation periods allowed the Jedi not only to rest but it allowed their bodies to heal any minor wounds, to keep them warm and most important of all it kept them from starving to death. They had begun to realize that without these meditation periods they would consume their food supply much faster than if they were in sleep.

Seven months passed and the Jedi were still alive, however at this point their food supply was dangerously low. By now their weekly searches were up to a three day length. This ultimately caused their supply to decrease even faster but they knew if they didn't continue to search for help they would surely die, even in prolonged meditation.

Unlike most people in the galaxy the Jedi did not believe in luck, from their point of view it was the will of the force. Finally on one search the Jedi Knight and his Padawan came across a downed Republic Cruiser, part of one actually as the ship was literally blown in half! Both Jedi instinctively knew it was destroyed during the battle seven months ago. What was left of the front section was mostly buried deep in the snow. Although exhausted and freezing the Jedi looked at each other excitedly as they ski-slid down the hill to the wrecked ship.

They spent the better part of a week inside the remains of the cruiser. The first night they feasted on the food stores next to a roaring fire and they slept in warm beds for the first time in over seven months. They next day they began gathering and organizing the supplies for the trek back to the temple. The young padawan was able to reactivate a worker droid that appeared to be offline and rigged it up to tow some cargo pods for travel. However due to the droid's low power she deactivated it until they were ready to go. She and her master were overwhelmed with the wealth of food and supplies they had found. Of course the amount was common for a ship that carried a crew of over a thousand but for two Jedi it could possibly last for years!

Although the Jedi knew they would not die this day or the next, they were disappointed not to find one of two crucial items. Transportation off the planet, which was the most unlikely of the two due to the wreckage of the cruiser. Or a means of communication off world, they couldn't even send a simple coded message into space. From the fried circuitry throughout the remains of the ship it was clear that the cruiser had been hit by an ion cannon; thus disabling any electrical device.

However they put the thought out of their minds and continued organizing their supplies. They were able to reactivate only two more droids, any others they found were smashed into pieces. Either from incoming cannon fire or due to the crash. Even with three droid's towing supplies shipments it took the Jedi eight trips to and from the cruiser before they emptied the ship of its supplies.

By the time they brought the last shipment of supplies to the temple all three droids were completely out of power. During a few trips back to the temple a droid would deactivate itself due to power loss. The Jedi were forced to use what few operational fuel cells they had to re-power the droids. Otherwise the Jedi would eventually be reduced to carrying supplies back to the temple which would take months.

Although they had a few fuel cells left they saw no use for reactivating the droids. So the padawan began dismantling them and using their parts for alternate needs.

Even before they found the wrecked cruiser the Jedi made their main area of living in the largest chamber in the tunnel network. They did this because the entrance to the temple had always been an open doorway. Because of this the cold and wind always found itself into the temple rooms too easily.

The padawan used the casings and coverings from the droids to form a makeshift door. She took the laser torch from the deactivated astromech droid and hooked it to one of the remaining fuel cells. She welded the casings together and stood it up next to the entrance. Then using her one of her lightsabers she cut two holes near the door, one in the floor and one directly above her. She grabbed two steel rods from the tow riggings, attached them to the makeshift door and stuck them in the holes. She used the torch to weld them together then she tested it out. She swung the door inwards then fashioned a way to lock it from the inside. Her master walked up behind her and looked at it. Although it wasn't pretty, it worked and he admired her ingenuity once again.

They were finally able to live somewhat comfortably in the temple rooms itself. They used the large tunnel chamber they had previously lived in for storing their supplies. They set up bedding for each of them in two different rooms, the padawan set up a makeshift kitchen in one room and although they still had a small amount of battery power left they conserved that and continued to use fire to keep the temple warm. Still they often went on outgoing searches but they rarely went out more than once a month, they were content living in the temple.

Even before the Clone Wars had started the master had often dreamed of a simpler time and a simpler life. He had started to think he'd found it; although he knew their wealth of supplies would not last forever things were peaceful. Of course when he often dreamed of these things he'd dreamt of being alone. Not that he didn't care a great deal for his padawan, then again he'd always wonder if he'd ever become lonely. In the grand scheme of the things he was happy to still have his padawan by his side. Even though they were stranded they had escaped the war.

However they still practiced their saber skills, still spent time in meditative sleep and still studied the ways of the force. While reorganizing the temple for more permanent living the master came across a small Jedi library which was concealed behind a large wall carving. Although he couldn't read the carvings on the wall he recognized that it was of ancient Jedi sculpture. He counted at least a dozen holobooks, although excited by the find he knew it was only a fraction of the size of the Jedi library on the planet Ossus. A planet which he himself had never been too but one every Jedi knows of. The library on Ossus which is somewhat like the Hall of Archives on Coruscant is made up of solely of holobooks rather than computerized files. The holobooks while they are just as easy to access as the computer files are a representation and a source of Jedi ancestry. Some of them are so rare they may contain force teachings that haven't been learned or taught in generations.

Over the next several months the master began studying the books but because he has no master of his own present he denies his padawan access to the books for the time being. As a padawan himself he had heard stories of power hungry Jedi students learning of things they were not ready for. He reminded his padawan that the perfect example was Count Dooku. He was a prominent Jedi in his time but he eventually became twisted by the dark side of the force. It was him in fact who pressured many worlds to secede from the Republic, therefore starting the Clone Wars.

Although he's always been a more passive Jedi he denies his padawan access to the books for one reason.

"I deny you this not for your own good but for mine." The master says.

If he were to become intoxicated with knowledge or power from the books he would rely on his padawan to set him straight. After hearing his reason the padawan is honored by the trust her master has placed in her. Although this never takes place, eventually he shares the knowledge within the holobooks with his padawan. They spend much time studying the book on saber techniques and on many nights they spar against each other in the main hall honing their skills.

During one of their monthly searches the two were attacked by a pack of wild snow creatures. The creatures were almost twice their size in height and mass. Although the Jedi defended themselves easily with their lightsabers one creature was able to sink its claws into the master's leg. The padawan fended off the remaining beasts and carried her master back to the temple. After dressing his wound she retrieved the holobook on Jedi healing. Even though both Jedi had read every book by now some books you had to read several times to be fluent in it's knowledge, especially healing! Those padawans who studied in Jedi healing spent years learning it. The best she knew of was Master Unduli's Padawan, Barriss Offee. She had spent most of her time as a padawan learning to be a Jedi healer and she was the most skilled of all among the order.

Although the Jedi had acquired medical supplies from the cruiser the padawan knew the book had the best and fastest means of treatment. She read through the book for two days, on the third she began treatment on her master's leg. Although it took a great deal of concentration she healed the wound. When the master awoke and learned what she had done he was amazed and proud. "If we weren't stranded here you would've already passed the trials." The master said. The padawan reminded him that she wouldn't have learned this knowledge if they were not stranded.

Things remained peaceful and nearly two years went by. Although they both knew they would most likely never be rescued they had no opinion about it one way or another. They were not among their friends, yet they were not in the midst of war. They were alone yet they still had each other. They knew one day they would die but they would be one with the force. After awhile it began to seem as if there was nothing other than themselves. Like there was only the temple, the Jedi and the force. Things were peaceful until the clone troopers attacked!

It was unreal, the clones attacked without hesitation! The master was the first to be awoken from his meditation period when the sound of a spacecraft was heard landing outside the temple. The master walked into the main entrance hall of the temple to find a squad of clone troopers bursting down the makeshift door. He even greeting them with a smile as he realized that he and his padawan had finally been rescued. However that smile lasted less than a microsecond as the commander of the squad ordered them to open fire! Now he and his padawan were fighting for their lives against the very beings who the Jedi have been fighting with throughout the war. He quickly took notice that certain features of the clones armor were much different then the in the beginning of the war; most especially the helmet style. Of course he quickly realized that he knew nothing of what had transpired over the last two years.

He and the padawan made it to the main tunnel chamber where they lashed up their ski-sliders. They provided cover for one another as they did so and without even consulting each other they both knew to escape through the tunnels.

A moment later they began ski-sliding down the tunnel system gaining a great distance away from the clones. Several clones began running after them firing wildly down the tunnel but the Jedi were too fast. For a moment the master had thought they would escape the clones for the time being. However he knew there would be two serious problems when they made it outside. The first one being that the clones could easily find them by use of their ship; the second being the cold. Neither Jedi had time to grab any heavy clothing for outside travel; even if they were able to elude the clones they would most likely freeze to death. And the master knew they would most likely not be able to return to the temple. The clones would either leave troops in place there or destroy it completely!

However he abandoned these thoughts as he heard the sounds of several jet packs trailing him. The master looked back as he and his padawan saw four clones gaining on them flying jet packs. The padawan turned around and began ski-sliding backwards as she began blocking blaster fire with her two golden yellow blades. The master, not being as proficient on the ski-sliders as his padawan remained in a forward position. Although he remained quite capable to defend himself. His glowing green lightsaber blocking blaster bolts as he swings it over and around his back. Within moments two of the flying clones are taken down by their own blaster fire directed back at them as the last two advance pouring on the firepower.

Suddenly the master notices his padawan speeding off further down the tunnels.

"What are you doing?" he yells.

"Hold them off, I've got an idea!" she replies.

The master, still unsure of his skills on the ski-sliders turns his body sideways to better counter the clones. He continues blocking blaster fire then he stretches out his hand emitting a force shield which blocks the oncoming fire. The clones quickly realize they cannot penetrate the force shield and they cease their fire.

The padawan yells back to prepare her master. "When I give the signal force push them back!"

Suddenly the padawan spots what she's been waiting to see. Further down the tunnel the ceiling begins to become jagged with icicles. The padawan stretches out her lightsabers and jumps up scissor cutting a large group of icicles.

"Now!" she yells.

The master relinquishes the force shield and deflects more oncoming fire from the clones. Then he quickly shoves out his hand in a gesture and the clones are knocked backwards onto the ground. The master turns around to see the large hailstorm of snow and ice collapsing in front of him! He lowers his body sliding under it just seconds before it hits burying the clones.

"Yes!" The padawan yells seeing that her plan worked.

Still ski-sliding down the tunnel she quickly realizes that although her plan got the clones off their backs it backfired horribly! She watches her master slides on the ground as the avalanche of snow and ice begins rushing through the tunnel behind him!

The master finally regains his footing and stands up on the ski-sliders. A moment later he spots the exit of the tunnel ahead of his padawan. He quickly realizes that when they exit the tunnel system the avalanche behind him will spew out of the small exit space like a volcano. And in the process will bury the two of them beneath the snow. The padawan nears the exit and passes through it, she continues ski-sliding through the snow on the surface to get as far away as possible. The master draws nearer to the exit with the avalanche still on his tail. He passes through the exit and launches himself in the air but the explosion of snow and ice engulf him from behind.

"Jori!"

Safely away the padawan turns around and witnesses the fearful sight as her master falls into the snow and is buried alive!


	3. Escape

Jedi Knight Ryaan Táj had always wished for a simpler life. Conscripted into the Jedi Order just months after birth the broad shouldered, dark haired Correlian never regretted his life in the Jedi Order. Like many Jedi he had hoped that one day he would find someplace to settle down and live out the remainder of his days in peace. He was beginning to think he had found it on Rhen Var. Once he and his Padawan Jori Kai had cleaned out the downed republic cruiser of all it's supplies he knew they would survive on the snowy planet for at least a few years. When they first became stranded on the planet he and Jori had high hopes that they would be rescued.

At the beginning of the Clone Wars the Trade Federation had planned to invade Rhen Var. Luckily Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice made it to Rhen Var before the Trade Federation did. They were able to warn the small republic outpost that was stationed there, as well as the team of Jedi who were stationed at the ancient Jedi Temple located nearby. The Republic Clone Army had no time to muster a force to counter the attacks, their only option was to evacuate the outpost.

Weeks later Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker led a strike force back to Rhen Var in search of the tomb of the fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma. Trade Federation forces were alerted to the attack by the Republic and landed a droid control ship battle sphere near the tomb to counter the Republic forces. During the battle Jedi Knight Ryaan Táj and Padawan Jori Kai were aboard a republic gunship providing air cover.

Attacking droid fighters damaged the gunship during the battle and they were unable to make it back to a republic cruiser. Although the Republic Assault Cruisers were capable of making planetary landings they remained in orbit around the planet during the battle. The Republic saw no need to give the Separatist forces any larger targets.

Kenobi ordered Táj to retreat to the republic outpost that was evacuated some weeks ago.

"The outpost should be devoid of any battle droids. Land there and I'll order a cruiser into the atmosphere, they can send rescue ships to pick you up." Kenobi said.

Shortly thereafter Kenobi was informed by a clone commander that Táj and Kai's gunship was destroyed by pursuing droid fighters before they'd reached the outpost. Reaching out with the Force Kenobi was unable to sense their presence; he canceled his last order as he sadly realized that two more Jedi had just been lost to the Clone Wars.

In a way they were, although Táj and Kai had survived the crash they were unconscious in the snow for days. They had jumped out of the gunship just seconds before it was destroyed, the explosion of the craft rocked their concentration of their fall and they were shot into the snow.

Ryaan was tired of being buried in the snow, he was tired of snow for that fact. He had remembered how easily he crawled out of his crammed position when he awoke after the crash. At first he wasn't sure how long he'd been out but even with a severe head ache he ignited his green lightsaber and cut through the snow. Of course now he knew he was buried a lot deeper than two or three feet! If he risked lighting up his saber he might just doom himself even more, or he might inadvertently injure Jori. He knew she had ski-slid far enough away from the tunnel exit to escape the avalanche so he figured she'd be looking for him. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his own padawan by mistake while she was trying to save him. He quickly went into meditation, this way he could consume less oxygen and hope that Jori could dig him out.

Hopefully Jori would find him, after all she owed him that. Once he dug himself out after the gunship crash he quickly found her. She was not as far from him as he'd expected. As soon as he'd found her they began heading for the outpost Kenobi had directed them to.

As Kenobi had predicted there were no battle droids anywhere near the base. Intelligence reports had showed that the Separatist forces had remained at the outpost after the invasion. Táj assumed that once they'd learned of the Republic's presence in the next sector they'd pulled all forces out of the area. The search for Ulic Qel-Droma's tomb took place several hundred klicks away from the outpost.

They took shelter in one of the few remaining structures that was left standing. The outpost was almost completely destroyed during the evacuation weeks earlier. For hours they waited to see a republic cruiser arrive in the atmosphere.

Táj frequently reached out with his senses hoping to communicate with Obi-Wan or even his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He knew the young learner was the supposed Chosen One, if any Jedi could possibly hear him Skywalker could. However his attempts failed, he knew he and Jori had been unconscious in the snow for more than a day. He soon realized that the battle was probably long over and that there was no one left on the planet to rescue them.

With no means of communication and very little shelter Táj decided to head for the ancient Jedi Temple that was located in the area. By foot the trek took nearly a day, by the time they found the temple it was already dark. Even though they had shelter Táj knew they would not last more than a few days without food or heat. Luckily Kai found a cache of supply crates in a lower chamber that was obviously kept by the team of Jedi that were stationed there before the invasion.

Táj was not in meditation long, he awoke to see Jori looking over him smiling. Although he was still buried from the chest down he returned the smile.

"What kind of idea was that?" he said.

"My sabers cut through more of the ice than I thought they would, the entire tunnel started to cave in." Replies his apprentice.

"Oh really!?" Táj replies sarcastically.

Kai continues to dig her master out of the snow as they both begin to hear the sounds of a gunship!

"Get down!" Táj says as he grabs her around the waist and pulls her down into the snow.

The republic gunship lands nearby, the clones had obviously been tipped off by the troopers flying the jet packs that there's an alternate exit to the temple. More clones step off the ship and begin to spread out as Kai peeks over the snow mound at the troopers.

"Six on the ground, two pilots still in the ship."

"We have to intercept the pilots before they use the long range comlink on the ship to warn the troopers at the temple." Táj replies. "You distract the troops and I'll move for the pilots!" he adds.

Still half buried in the snow, Táj gestures both his hands forward launching the snow mound into the air. Kai force jumps into the air behind the falling snow attacking the six troopers. She executes her attacks with speed and swiftness as she dodges incoming blaster fire. The combination of her two shimmering yellow blades and her acrobatics appears more as a dance of light rather than a solitary attack.

Táj sprints around the gunship and force jumps onto the canopy! He aims his lightsaber downward as he demands the pilots get out of the ship. The pilot directly below Táj puts his hands up but the co-pilot goes for his blaster. He deflects the bolt then pierces his saber through the rear canopy killing the co-pilot. Táj turns around to see the pilot about to fire his own blaster pistol; he flips off the ship deflecting the blast. The pilot quickly begins to call for help as Táj throws his saber through the canopy.

Kai walks over having already taken out the other six troopers.

"You'll go for the pilots huh?"

"Not now my young padawan." Táj replies as he uses the force to call his lightsaber back to his hand.

Realizing reinforcements will arrive any minute Kai comes up with a solution. "I've got an idea." She says.

"Oh great."

"Master, we don't have time for doubts. Trust me." Kai replies.

A few minutes later another gunship arrives where the first landed, only two clone troopers left alive are found. Attempting to disguise themselves they cobbled together two sets of clone armor untouched by Jori's blades.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Táj says through white armored helmet.

"It'll work master." Kai replies.

As six more troopers get out of the second gunship Táj proceeds to remind his padawan that all clones speak with the same voice.

"I'm aware of that master, follow my lead." Kai says as she picks up her clone blaster rifle and walks over to greet the others.

"What happened here, where are the Jedi?" one of them asks.

Jori waves her hand and says, "They took out the pilots and the others, we were searching up on the hill when we saw them attack. We began firing but the Jedi scum ran off."

Although her voice remains her own, Kai's influence over the clones with the Force makes them think nothing of it. It's as if they didn't recognize the difference. To the clones it sounds the same as their own voice, the voice of their clone template Jango Fett. The clones begin asking about the status of the other gunship; Táj steps in and informs them that the control consoles have been damaged.

"They can be fixed but we'll need to get some repair crews over here first."

"Right let's get back to the outpost." One of the clones suggests.

Táj and Kai step onto the gunship with the other clones as it flies back towards what remains of former republic outpost. As the gunship nears the outpost the pilot begins transmitting their arrival.

"Base command, this is Imperial Gunship six, we're preparing to land, over." the pilot says.

At hearing this both Jedi look at each other quizzically. Although they cannot see each other's face behind the clone helmets they know what the other is thinking.

 _Imperial_?!

"Copy imperial gunship six, you're clear to come in. Did you find the Jedi?" comes the reply from the comm.

"Negative command, gunship four is down but not out." the pilot replies.

"Copy, dispatching repair crews."

The gunship lands in snow next to a group of other gunships which is obviously a makeshift landing pad. The clone troops disperse and Táj and Kai quickly notice that the desolate outpost has become alive again with Republic activity. They casually walk away from the landing area to one of the temporary structures the clones have obviously set up. They walk inside to the small structure to find it empty.

Táj removes his helmet and says, "Jedi scum?"

"Never mind that master we've got other concerns." Kai says removing her helmet as well.

"Right, like what's this Imperial stuff they keep talking about?" Táj says curiously.

"I'm not sure, the clones don't serve the Republic anymore?" Kai replies.

"I don't know but we have been out of the loop for two years; who knows what's been going on with the war since then." Táj says.

"Well one thing is for sure they didn't hesitate to fire on us." Kai adds.

"Exactly, we need some answers, we don't know if things are starting to get bad now or if they've been this way for two years!" Táj says.

"So what do we do?" Kai asks.

Táj thinks for a moment then decides above all else they need to get off the planet. "We'll remain under cover as clones and try to find ourselves a ship."

"Easier said then done, have you looked at our uniforms. We're grunts, we can't simply order another clone to provide us with a ship and any ship that's leaving the planet is probably going to a cruiser." Kai explains.

"You're right, but there are smaller ships on those cruisers. So we make our way onto the cruiser, then we grab a ship and head for Coruscant. Once we're there we'll talk to the Jedi Council and find out just what is going on!" Táj explains.

"So what's the plan for getting onboard the cruiser, more Force influence?" Jori asks.

"Just enough to mask our voices, even the clones might start to suspect something if we start using too many mind tricks." Táj realizes that as long as the clones suspect the Jedi have eluded them they'll most likely leave a garrison on the planet and the cruiser will move on. Kai makes the suggestion that if true then the cruiser could already be out of the system. With that Táj decides to make their way towards the outpost command station; from there he and Jori can get the information they need. If the cruiser has not yet left the system then they can somehow get on a transport to the ship.

"What if the cruiser's already gone? It was bad enough being stranded here for the last two years; now we'll be stranded with a garrison of hostile clone troopers." Kai says.

"We'll deal with that dilemma when and if it happens, let's get to the command station." Táj orders.

The two put their helmets back on and begin to make their way to the command station.

"Try not to talk unless you have to." Táj suggests.

They easily find their way to the base command station positioned near the former outpost command center. The station is heavily guarded by ARC troopers, the most elite soldiers in the clone army. When the two Jedi posing as clones walk up to the entrance checkpoint they are ordered to halt by one of the ARC troopers

"ID cards, trooper!" The ARC commander demands.

Táj and Kai instinctively reach into their clone utility belts for the requested items. After handing them to the ARC trooper he informs them that they have insufficient rank to enter the command station without orders.

Táj waves his hand gingerly as he takes the ID cards back from the commander.

"We were summoned here by the station commander for new orders." Táj replies.

"It's not on the log, your ID cards show you as troopers 4567 and 4569 and I don't see either one of you on here." The commander replies.

Without drawing attention to herself or her master, Kai waves her hand and says, "We just received the summons only a moment ago, that why it's not on the log. We should be able to pass!"

The ARC troopers shakes his head for a moment then steps aside.

"Access granted." He says.

Kai looks at Táj through her helmet and her master simply gestures for her to lead. Underneath that white armored helmet Táj begins to smile at the growing abilities of his padawan.

They enter the command station and head straight for the base commander's briefing room. Through use of the Force Kai speaks to her master requesting to know their plan.

Táj hears his padawan's voice in his mind and replies, "Just be ready!"

"Troopers 4567 and 4569 reporting as ordered Commander." Táj says with the voice of Jango Fett.

Two other ARC troopers and a Clone Captain stand in the room in addition to the Clone Commander as Táj begins to send the commander a mental suggestion. A moment later the commander orders the others out of the room with the exception of the two reporting troopers.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to remember requesting your presence." The commander says confused.

"It's alright Commander, you were about to make us your new personal shuttle pilots." Táj suggests.

"I don't require any shuttle pilots, I don't require a shuttle at all. I've been stationed on Rhen Var to command this garrison until we find the Jedi."

Suddenly Kai loses her concentration and speaks without masking her voice.

"You mean the cruiser is gone!?"

Táj curses to himself realizing their cover is blown.

"Not yet but it'll be heading for another system within th . . . . wait a minute your voice. . . . you're not clones you're the . . . " His sentence is cut short as both Jedi drop their blaster rifles and retrieve their lightsabers hidden inside their utility belts. Kai places her blades at the commander's throat ready to scissor cut his head off! ". . . Jedi!" The commander says as he removes his hand from the blaster he tried to retrieve.

"You're going to take us to the cruiser before it leaves the system." Kai demands.

"You heard him yourself Jori, he's been left here in charge of the garrison. We'll never get off the planet with him even if we were posing as his personal pilots." Táj explains as he removes his helmet.

"Then what are we gonna do, he said the cruiser is leaving the system in less than an hour!" Jori says obviously not relishing the thought of remaining on the planet with a garrison of troops to fight off.

"Calm yourself padawan!" Táj steps closer to the commander and demands that he have a ship prepared to take them to the cruiser.

"Troopers 4567 and 4569 have been ordered back to the cruiser, make it so."

"Not a chance Jedi." The commander spits back.

"You do it, or I'll make you do it!" Táj says sternly.

The commander slowly moves for the control panel he's facing. He knows the power the Jedi can use to control his mind; so he figures he can inform the cruiser during their flight and have a plenty of clones ready to receive them once on the ship. Kai continues to keep her blades inches away from his neck as he makes the arrangements through his control console.

"Flight control, I need a ship ready to head back to the cruiser immediately. I have two . . . . troopers that have been ordered to return at once."

"Copy Commander, flight control out." Comes the reply after a few moments of hesitation.

"There's your ship but you'll never escape, one way or the other we'll hunt you down just like all the others!"

"Why are you trying to kill us? The Clone Army was created to serve with the Jedi not against us." Jori says.

Táj becomes confused at the commander's words, although he would like to find out what the commander was speaking of he knows they must escape while they have the chance. Using one of the many new skills he learned from the holobooks Táj places his right hand on the clone's forehead. A second later the commander falls back into his chair just as he's about to answer Jori.

"What did you do to him?" Kai asks.

"He'll be asleep for several hours, I'm sure he planned to warn the cruiser of our arrival. By the time he wakes up we'll be far away from Rhen Var!"

"But he was about to answer my question!" Jori replies.

"We don't have time for that right now Jori."

They deactivate their sabers and place them back in their hidden positions in the utility belts. Táj replaces his helmet back on his head as they leave the briefing room and head for the landing area. When they arrive they inform another trooper that the base commander has ordered transport to the cruiser. The trooper points them to the designated shuttle.

"I've never seen a shuttle craft like this." Kai whispers once our of earshot of the other clones.

"Don't lose your focus Jori." Ryaan says slightly reprimanding her for her mistake earlier.

After they board the shuttle it lifts off and begins it's flight to the cruiser. Táj watches through a side window as he notices the sight of the Jedi Temple becoming smaller and smaller. His only regret in leaving his home for the last two years is that he was unable to bring with him the Jedi holobooks he had found.

For whatever reason the clones were sent to kill him and Jori, he knows that those Jedi artifacts as well as the ancient temple they had lived in will ultimately be destroyed! Of course then his mind races on to what the base commander had said about "finding him like all the others." Wishing he had time to meditate on the subject he knows their first priority is to acquire a ship and head to the capital for answers. However as the commander's statement continues to stick in the back of his mind Táj suddenly begins to sense something terrible has happened!


	4. Friend of Foe?

The tri-winged shuttle approaches the dorsal section of the cruiser, Táj and Kai watch in amazement as the shuttle approaches the massive ship. They had not seen the new Venator class cruisers yet. As the shuttle draws closer the landing bay doors began to open. Táj began to realize that once they land there would be much confusion about the return of two lowly clones troopers. He mentally warns Kai to be ready to move.

As the ship starts it's landing inside the two lower wings began to rise above the main section of the ship so they became parallel with the smaller dorsal wing. Táj notices several small fighter craft which somewhat resembled the original Delta-7 Aethersprite Jedi starfighters. Although it might draw suspicion he decides he and Kai will commandeer two of those fighters. Even though they were secured within the inner hanger bays it would be much easier to escape the large vessel with two smaller craft than a gunship or shuttle. Táj mentally speaks to his padawan again informing her to follow his lead.

The shuttle finally sets down on the inside of the hanger bay, the bay doors closed above them and the main ramp begins to lower underneath the cockpit of the shuttle. Táj and Kai walk down the ramp carrying their stolen blaster rifles. Two clones approach them asking questions about their return. Hoping he doesn't blow their cover, Táj informs the clones that they were ordered to return to the planet with two Jedi starfighters.

"The base commander thought we could use them as bait, the Jedi are still on the planet somewhere. If they happen to see two Jedi starfighters sitting in the snow they might make a move for them." Táj says.

"Then we'll be ready to ambush them!" Kai adds.

"There's just one problem, you two are not pilots!" one of the clones replies. Kai curses under her breath as she realizes they should've taken the uniforms from the gunship pilots.

Táj is about to wave his hand and use his influence through the Force but before he can a voice comes over the loudspeaker, a non clone voice.

"Trooper, I've been informed of the base commander's request. Both of these troopers have been cleared to pilot the starfighters, besides there were no pilots the base commander could spare at the moment." Says the voice.

Táj looks up at the hanger bay control station. Through the transparisteel he spots a human male wearing a pale green uniform.

Unsure of the officer's intentions, Táj doesn't waste the opportunity.

He waves his index finger and says, "You heard him, we're cleared to fly!"

The clone questioning the situation remains hesitant as the human officer switches on the loudspeaker again.

"Is there a problem trooper?"

"No Major Garan." The trooper replies.

"Then carryout your orders, have two Jedi interceptors retrieved from the inner bays." Garan orders.

"Yes Sir." The clone replies.

Táj looks up at the major as the shuttle begins it's way inside the inner hanger. Major Garan simply offers the subtlest of nods to the two clones. Although Táj has no idea who the man is or what his intentions are he begins to wonder if the major knows they are not really clones.

A few moments later two of the Jedi starfighters are unloaded into the main hanger. Seeming like a setup Táj eases his way into the fighter's cockpit still wearing the clone armor.

"This doesn't feel right." Kai says through the Force.

"Stay calm Jori." is the only reply she receives.

A moment later the main hanger is clear and the doors began to open paving their way to open space. Although neither Jedi has not yet piloted the new interceptors, it does not take them long to acquaint themselves with the controls. They lift off and exit the Venator. Táj immediately opens a secure comm channel to his padawan.

"Jori follow me around the planet to the other side before we jump into hyperspace.

"Copy Master." Kai says.

Suddenly the astromech droid onboard Táj's fighter begins beeping and whistling. Táj simply ignores the droid's attempts to get his attention.

Back in the hanger bay Major Garan shakes his head.

"Sir are you alright?" a clone officer asks.

"What just happened. Th . . .those two troopers, why were they given clearance to fly?"

"What? Sir, you just ordered us to provide them with the ships. You approved their clearance."

"Those were the Jedi not clones! Don't you see, they used their Jedi mind powers on me somehow. Launch ARC-170's now!" Garan orders.

"Yes Sir!" the clone replies obediently.

Immediately four ARC-170 fighters are loaded up and disperse out of the hangar doors.

"Master, I'm picking up four signals coming up behind us fast." Kai informs.

"Fighter craft?" Táj asks.

"Looks like it master, I knew something seemed off with that major." Kai says.

"Then why did he let us go?"

"Got me."

"I'm not certain but I sense he knew who we were, I think we was purposely trying to help us." Táj suggests.

"That doesn't make any sense when the entire Clone Army is trying to kill us!"

"Agreed."

"Let's just jump into hyperspace and get outta here! We can figure that out later." Kai replies.

Suddenly the onboard astromech begins to inform her that like the Delta-7 models these Jedi starfighters cannot jump into lightspeed without a hyperdrive booster rig! Kai quickly informs her master about the unfortunate news.

"What? I figured these newer models didn't need the booster rigs?" Táj replies.

Jori begins reading her astromech's translation on her screen.

"My droid says that yours tried to inform you but apparently you weren't . . paying . . attention!? Master!" Kai says scornful.

"What, that's what you were saying? You could've at least tried to tell me again!" Táj says to the droid.

The little green astromech replies with a sound as if he'd just stuck his tongue out at Táj.

"I guess we'll have to face them, let's take them out then head as far away from the system as possible. We'll have to acquire another ship somewhere else." Táj explains.

"Yeah, one with a hyperdrive." Kai adds.

"I think we can lose the clone helmets now, I can't see a thing in it anyway!" Táj says as he and Jori remove their helmets.

They change course and prepare to intercept the ARC-170's.

"Let's stay well clear of that cruiser, they shouldn't fire on their own ships but I don't want any of those blaster cannons to take any pot shots at us!" Táj says.

His droid begins suggesting he and Kai set the S-foils in attack position. Táj flips the switch indicated by the droid and the wings fold up and out into position. He's about to inform Jori about the S-foils but when he looks over at her ship he notices her wings already in attack position.

"I guess that droid's not so mad at me anymore." Táj says.

"No he probably just realized if you get blown apart so does he." Kai says with a smirk. "Let's hit 'em hard and fast!" Kai adds.

The ARC-170's open fire as they near the small Jedi starfighters.

"Whoa!" Táj says as he maneuvers to avoid being hit by cannon fire.

As they cross paths the rear gunners of the ARC-170's begin firing. Táj and Kai turn their fighters around to follow but the ARC-170's have already split into two groups.

"I've got the two on the left."

"I've got the right!" Kai says.

"Be careful Jori." Táj replies.

Jori increases her speed trying to catch up with her two aggressors. The rear gunners of both ship begins firing as she draws closer. She orders the droid to devote all power to the forward shields as she opens fire blazing away at one of the ships. Suddenly the second one banks away from the other, Jori watches it as the ARC-170 begins coming around behind her. She keeps her finger on the trigger blasting away at the rear gunner. Suddenly the astromech informs her that the other fighter is directly behind her. Jori reaches out with the Force and fires once again at the rear gunner. She takes out the gun emplacement and the clone manning it just as she senses the ship behind her firing its missiles. She barrel rolls to the left and pushes the stick forward as far as it will go. The small craft's maneuverability enables her to escape the oncoming missiles just as they hit the first ARC-170 blowing it to pieces.

Jori makes her way behind the second ship and begins firing again. However she senses the pilot of this ship is somewhat more skilled than the other. For a few moments both ships successfully dodge each others fire. Jori becomes bored with the situation and launches the two missiles from her fighter. One of the projectiles explodes in the back of the starboard engine, the other hits squarely in the center of the hull.

"Whoo hoo!" she yells excitedly as she banks the ship away from the explosion. She looks out both sides of the cockpit trying to spot her master. "Where is Master Ryaan?" She orders the droid to locate his ship via the droid's sensors.

The astromech changes the course of the ship and she soon spots her master still being attacked by two remaining ARC-170's. Táj becomes stuck in between the two fighters as Jori makes her way up behind the rear one. She encounters fire from the rear gunner as she begins attacking herself. Her ship takes a few hits and she quickly becomes a little agitated.

"Let's see how you like it!" She says as she pours on the firepower. She quickly destroys the gun emplacement on the rear of the ship and continues firing. Before too long several chunks of the hull begin breaking apart from her blaster fire! A moment later the ARC-170 explodes. She then closes the distance between herself and her master.

"Master Ryaan, I've taken out both of my aggressors and one of yours. Are you going to shoot down any of them?" Kai says teasing him.

"I was just about to my young apprentice, besides I thought you might be out of practice." Táj replies finally acquiring a good shot at the remaining ARC-170. He fires the ships only two missiles and destroys the fighter.

They bank away with Kai now in the lead as they resume their original course away from the system.

"You were saying?" Táj says.

"It's still three to one." Kai says back.

Ryaan simply smiles at her remark. "I sensed you became a little frustrated during your attack."

"I was taking fire, I didn't want to be blown to pieces." She replies. Táj says nothing. "Yes master I did, it won't happen again." Jori replies.

At full speed the small Jedi starfighters make their way out of the system in less than an hour.

* * *

Back on Rhen Var, the senior officer commanding the Venator class cruiser has ordered the ship into the planet's atmosphere to collect the garrison below. When no reply came from the base commander a transmission was sent to the commanding ARC trooper to find him. It didn't take long for them to find the base commander asleep in his briefing room. After being informed of the Jedi's subterfuge the ARC trooper realized why the base commander was still out cold. The ARC trooper then received orders to commence the extraction of the garrison. As well as explicit orders to demolish the ancient Jedi Temple.

A small detachment of ARC troopers are sent by gunship to set thermal charges throughout the temple. By the time they returned with news that the temple was no more the small desolate outpost that had been the base camp for the garrison was once again empty. The ARC troopers were met by their commander who boarded the gunship, which then took them up to the Venator cruiser that was aptly named Jedi Hunter I.


	5. Newsflash!

After successfully escaping Rhen Var, Ryaan Táj and his Padawan Jori Kai make their way to the Vergesso asteroids. Because their fighters have no hyperdrive they knew the clones would easily plot their trajectory and soon comb the nearby systems looking for them. For that reason alone they planned to stay on the planetoid for only as long as required to find alternate means of travel.

Hosting a moderate spaceport the Vergesso asteroids are nothing more than a hodgepodge of alien activity. A hub for smugglers, pirates and bounty hunters, anyone who didn't want to be found wouldn't dare set foot on the planetoid. Unfortunately for Ryaan and Jori, who wished to remain hidden, it was the only place in the Lybeya system that came close to resembling civilization.

The Jedi set their fighters down on the landing grid and immediately discard their clone armor.

"I need a shower and some food." Kai said as she and her master walked towards the Hidden Shadowport.

The primary place of interest on the asteroid, the Hidden Shadowport is lined with cantinas, trade shops, hotels and other various markets of interest.

Kai leads the way into one of the many cantinas in the shadowport. They are quickly seated at a table and Kai immediately begins to order a meal for herself.

"Master, aren't you going to eat something?" she asks.

Táj dismisses the Rodian waitress with a simple gesture of his hand. "I'll eat later, we need to find a transport off this rock as soon as possible. Oh and you'd better refrain from calling me master for the time being." Táj explains.

"Mas . . . why so?" Kai says correcting herself.

"We still don't know why the clones were after us, for all we know there could be a bounty on us or any Jedi for that matter. Until we know what's going on we address each other by first names."

"Yes ma . . .yes Ryaan." Kai says with a smile as she corrects herself again.

Although many Master-Padawan relationships grow into a sort of kinship, padawans rarely address their teachers without using the word master. It's a change Jori knows she'll have to adjust to, like most other Jedi it's second nature.

As they wait for Jori's food to arrive Ryaan reaches out with the Force attempting to find the best candidate for which to strike a deal with for passage to Coruscant. His thoughts take him through the bustling cantina touching the minds of each person in the room, patiently listening to the Force. He finds that most of the patrons in the joint are nothing more than space scum, he quickly moves through the many sabacc games that are going on in the cantina to find no one of worth. His senses eventually lead him to three potential pilots. He rises from the table just as Jori's food is brought to her by the Rodian waitress.

"Where are you going?" Kai asks.

"Stay here and enjoy your meal, I'll be back in a moment." Táj replies. By the time he returns to the table Jori had already finished her meal.

"What did you find out?" she asks sitting humbly in her seat.

"Nothing, I spoke to three pilots and none of them are headed anywhere near the inner rim. The first two were headed back into the outer rim, the third was a Sullustan and he was heading for Bespin."

"Well that's a lot closer to Coruscant than where we are now!" Kai says.

"Yeah, but he's not leaving here for another two weeks." Táj replies.

"So we hit another cantina, there's a least half a dozen on this rock!" Kai suggests.

Realizing his Padawan has a point they move on to the next location. Two hours later they enter the fifth cantina in the shadowport, by this time Táj's stomach has convinced him enough to sit down for a meal. During which he suggests to Jori that it might be wise to continue on to the next system with the Jedi starfighters; rather than be forced to confront another garrison of clones if and when they arrive in the Lybeya system.

"We've still got two more places to check out, we might as well look them over before we leave Ryaan." Kai says.

"Ryaan, Ryaan Táj?" says a pesky voice.

Jori notices her master's eyes widen as he is about to take a sip of his drink. He sets down the glass and slowly turns around as he finally recognizes the voice.

"It is you Ryaan, holy sithspawn I would've never recognized you with that long hair and that gruesome beard."

"Gleim!?" Táj says still not believing his eyes. Sitting before him at the next table is a three foot tall greenish Toydarian. His wings quickly begin flapping which lift him off of his seat. Táj shakes hands with the former acquaintance still shocked that he ran into his old friend. "What are you doing here Gleim?" Táj asks.

"Smuggling, what else." Gleim replies. Táj gives him a glowering look. "Hey I know what you're thinking Ryaan, don't worry I check my cargo before each run now."

"It's still smuggling Gleim." Táj replies.

"Hey a Toydarian has got to make a living." Gleim says as he finally notices Ryaan's companion. "Hey who do we have here? Ryaan aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my Padawan Jori Kai, Jori this is Gleim." Táj says.

"Hello." Jori says to the Toydarian then looks to her master. "Um, I'm sorry how is it that he was sitting right behind you and you didn't sense him?"

Before Táj can answer the little Toydarian taps his index finger on his forehead a few times. Kai looks confused as Táj begins to explain.

"Toydarians are immune to Jedi mind powers."

"Oh." Kai says still slightly confused.

"Wow Ryaan I thought I'd never see you again, after I heard about the attack on the Jedi Temple I . . . ."

"The what!?" Jori exclaims.

"Jori calm yourself!" Táj whispers. Táj quickly scans the room noticing Jori's outburst caught the attention of only a few nearby patrons. "Gleim, we're out of the loop here. Jori and I have been stranded on Rhen Var for the last two years, we have no idea what's been going on. All we know is that while we were asleep in meditation a squad of clone troopers began to attack our position." Táj explains.

Gleim hesitates for a moment realizing the scope of the problem his friend has found himself in. "Then there's a lot of things you need to know old friend." Gleim says.

"Let's have it." Táj says.

"Not here." Gleim replies.

"Why not." Kai asks.

Gleim proceeds to tell them that the cantinas on the Vergesso Asteroids are commonly filled with space scum. "There's too many wandering eyes, too many within earshot. Look I've got a room at the inn down the street, why don't you two change your appearance and meet me there in an hour. Room 341." Gleim says handing Ryaan a few credits.

"Thank you Gleim." Táj replies.

"Hey a long time ago you helped me out in a big way! I'm just glad I can finally return the favor." Gleim says with a toothy smile. After Táj and Kai leave the cantina Gleim switches on his comlink. "Xafus how's the ship coming?"

"She'll be ready within the hour." Comes the reply over the comlink.

"Good, standby I'll be there in two hours maybe less. Oh and I might have some guests with me too . . . so tidy her up as best you can." Gleim says.

"Copy that." Xafus replies

* * *

Several blocks down the street Táj and Kai find themselves outside a full service spa/salon. Noticing several clothing shops nearby Ryaan hands his apprentice half of the credits Gleim gave them and they agree to meet back at the spa.

A half hour later after a long hot shower Kai treats herself to a haircut as well as a change in color. She allows her long brown hair to be cut short so it falls just above her shoulders. She then dyes it black and leaves her bangs to fall over her eyes almost concealing half of her face at will.

Deciding to dress with more flair given that they're trying not to look like Jedi she dons a golden yellow bodysuit covered by a brick red battle poncho. The armored poncho almost entirely covers the top portion of her body. Leaving only her sides revealed the armor slims down in width and thickness below her waist and falls just above her knees in front and back. To that she adds matching brick red boots, wrist guards and a belt which is capable of containing her two yellow lightsabers. She adjusts the belt to where she is able to conceal the lightsabers behind the small of her back. Finally she wraps a brick red cloak around her and pulls the hood over her head.

In the next room Táj stands in front of a mirror looking at himself after a shave and a haircut. Over the last two years he'd allowed his hair to grow quite long, most especially on his face to keep it warm. He rubs his chin as he looks at his younger usual self. Jori had told him that the beard and longer hair had made him look much older and more distinctive. He was never sure if he appreciated that comment or not. After a quick shower he steps out of the room to see Jori waiting for him in the brick red and yellow battle outfit.

"A little theatrical don't you think?" he says simply.

"I didn't happen to see any Jedi robes in there did you?" Jori says back.

"I tried to keep my apparel as traditional as possible, not my point though." Táj says.

"Exactly mine though, dressed like this who would think I'm a Jedi in disguise."

Although also not wearing his usual Jedi robes Táj is garbed in brown boots, black thin layered flight pants and a light tan tunic with a utility belt wrapped around at the waist as usual. Usually he, like any Jedi, would secure his lightsaber to one side of the belt. However due to the circumstances Táj hides his saber underneath the tunic.

They make their way back through the streets to the inn Gleim had told them to meet at. They find their way to Gleim's room with ease and press the buzzer on the door. A second later the door slides open and Gleim gestures them to enter.

"Now there's the Ryaan I know," Gleim says seeing his friend the way he remembered him. "Whoa, looking steamy kid!" Gleim says at the sight of Jori's new look. "You sure you want to be a Jedi, we could have a lot of fun together!"

"Gleim!" Táj says getting his attention. "We have to get to Coruscant and speak with the Jedi Council. What can you tell us about the war?" Gleim slowly flies over to Ryaan and sits down in front of him. Jori takes a seat next to her master anxious herself to learn what has been happening.

"The war is over Ryaan, the Republic won but things didn't turn out like anyone expected. In fact things are just starting to get worse." Gleim says.

"Who do the clones work for now?" Jori asks.

"Oh they haven't changed sides, more like the side they were fighting for changed. They still belong to the Republic, the thing is the Republic doesn't exist anymore. It's been converted into the first Galactic Empire!"

Gleim continues on telling them about the recent events of the past few months. For a moment Ryaan and Jori begin to think things are not as bad as they seemed until they begin to question why the clones attacked them on Rhen Var.

"You said the temple was attacked, were there many Jedi killed?" Táj asks.

Gleim finally begins telling the tale about the tragic end to the Jedi order. The shock hits Ryaan and Jori like a supernova. Gleim explains how a rumored former Jedi named Darth Vader allied himself with Emperor Palpatine and helped the Empire destroy the Jedi Knights.

"Darth, that's a Sith name! A title given to all Sith Lords." Táj interjects.

"That's what some people said but no one seems to know who or where Vader came from. Some rumors said he was a former Sith who renounced his master to serve Palpatine and the Republic. From what the holonet said it sounded like the Jedi had conspired to overthrow Chancellor Palpatine." Gleim explains. "I never believed it though, I mean I couldn't be sure if it was really true or not. But I knew one way or another my old friend Ryaan Táj wasn't apart of it; not after what we'd been through." Gleim says.

For nearly and hour Gleim speaks with Ryaan and Jori about the Empire, the Jedi Purge, the rumors about Darth Vader. Gleim finally realizes he has yet to tell his Jedi friends about the newest rumor floating around the galaxy.

"Apparently the Empire is secretly constructing some new super weapon to protect the entire galaxy."

"What kind of weapon?" Táj asks.

Gleim simply shrugs his shoulders and informs them that no one knows. "It's probably all talk, anyway I know you were planning on heading for Coruscant to talk to the Jedi Council but it's gone." Gleim says. "My ship is on the landing grid and ready to go. I'll take you anywhere you want to go but I'd strongly suggest you stay away from Coruscant!"

Jori looks at her master and asks what if any ideas he might have. Suddenly Gleim's comlink begins beeping.

"Gleim are we planning on leaving anytime soon?" says Xafus, Gleim's co-pilot.

"I know it's been over two hours Xafus I'm sorry, we'll be there shortly."

"It's not that Gleim it's just we'd better be leaving pretty quick!"

"Why?" Gleim asks.

"Because there's an Imperial Star Destroyer that just entered the system and we just happen to be hauling a load of weapons for the resistance." Xafus replies.

"What's a Star Destroyer?" Jori asks wondering if she should be concerned.

"The old Jedi cruisers used during the war, they renamed them Star Destroyers. Apparently the Empire has a new class of them soon to be in production." Gleim replies.

"Resistance?" Táj says interrupting Gleim before he can respond to his copilot on the comlink.

Gleim gives him another toothy smile and says, "Yeah I haven't gotten to that part yet!"

* * *

 **I just have to take a moment to acknowledge a source of inspiration. While Ryaan and Jori are my own creations Gleim's character came to be with the help of a fellow Star Wars fan that I worked with back in '05. While it was my idea to use his name for the character he came up with a lot of the ideas/decisions for Gleim's species, occupation, weaponry (obviously a blaster version of a double barrel shotgun), ship's names and etc. Although I didn't agree or necessarily like every idea he put forth I tried to work them all into the story in some way. Thanks for the help Bill!**


	6. Jedi vs Clones: Round II

On board the Jedi Hunter I, Major Garan is receiving orders to dispatch shuttles and V-wing fighters to secure the Vergesso Asteroids.

"I want five squads roaming the shadowport looking for those Jedi."

"Yes Admiral." Garan replies.

By the time Táj and the others make their way through the crowded streets of the shadowport the administrator of the asteroid colony begins making an announcement through the holoprojectors. A vision of the Twi'lek's head appears on the projectors as he begins to explain that an Imperial star destroyer is sending sweeper teams through the shadowport.

"Attention patrons of Vergesso, an Imperial Star Destroyer has just appeared in system. I've been informed by the ship's commanding officer that there may be two Jedi Knights in the shadowport. I've also been told that any assistance in finding and apprehending the Jedi will be rewarded handsomely by the Empire. Furthermore I'll forward a credit line of one thousand to anyone who turns them over to the Imperial forces. I want the scum off of my shadowport!" The administrator says.

"Boy you weren't kidding Gleim." Táj says as he realizes how bad the Jedi have come to be feared and hated by the galaxy.

As Gleim continues to lead the way towards the landing grid he begins to notice he has the attention of several shadowport visitors throughout the streets. More importantly he realizes Táj and Kai are the ones drawing the attention.

"Uh Ryaan, I hope you're still as good with that lightsaber of yours as you used to be." Gleim says.

"Gleim just cause we were stranded for the last two years doesn't mean we didn't practice our skills . . . . why?" Táj says as he stops in his place.

Gleim turns around and flies up face to face with him. "Don't look at them, just keep moving."

Táj looks to his left without moving his head and realizes several people throughout the streets are looking at him and Kai.

"Ryaan?" Kai says waiting for orders.

Suddenly a smuggler acquaintance of Gleim's walks over slowly and begins to speak.

"Gleim, these two friends of yours?" the light skinned Zabrak says as he places his right hand on his gun belt.

"Hey, Ishisz how's it going. Yeah Ryaan's an old friend of mine, I ran into him back at the Rodian joint a few hours ago." Gleim says to the large Zabrak who continuously eyes Ryaan. "Well anyway, I'm giving him and his friend here a ride home. I'll catch up with ya next time I'm in the system." Gleim says trying to continue on.

"Hold up there _buddy_ , I think your friend here is the Jedi the administrator spoke of." Ishisz says.

"What!? Ishisz you've been smoking too much of that spice you run from Kessel." Gleim says laughing trying to convince Ishisz otherwise. Gleim flaps his wings to ascend to eye level with Ishisz as he moves past Ryaan. He looks at Jori and says, "Does this hot young lady look like a Jedi to you?" Gleim says pointing out Jori's outfit.

"Gleim." Táj says a little annoyed that he keeps drooling over Jori.

Ishisz looks her over then replies, "Well I've never seen a Jedi wear red before but this guy here does. Besides you seem pretty anxious to get off the asteroid, what's your hurry Gleim."

"Had to dress traditionally." Jori says subtly.

"Not now Jori." Ryaan replies as Gleim responds to the curious Zabrak.

"My hurry is that I've got a load of merchandise that has to be dropped off, I've got a deadline to make, you know the business Ishisz. The only reason I'm helping my friend out cause his stop is on my way."

Ishisz is about to reply when Táj and Kai's attention is suddenly drawn elsewhere. Ishisz looks to his left as the first squad of clone troopers enters the shadowport.

"Spread out, search every pub and shop on this street." Orders a clone commander.

Although still covered by her red cloak, Jori reaches behind her back ready to retrieve her lightsabers when necessary. Ishisz notices her movement as well as Táj's somewhat nervous composure.

"Don't move!" Ishisz says as he goes for his blaster pistol.

Faster than pistol can fire the bolt Táj retrieves his green saber from under his tunic. With the saber aimed downwards he sweeps it in a sideways arc slicing off the barrel of the blaster pistol. In the same motion he brings the saber down to bare on Ishisz's neck!

"I don't want any trouble." Táj says.

Jori suddenly notices several others beginning to draw closer as they watched the event unfold.

"Master!" she says as she draws her sabers in a readied stance.

She positions her left arm outstretched ready for a block and her right reaching over the back of her head poised to strike.

Gleim looks back towards the shadowport entrance and notices the squad of clones getting closer.

"Ryaan we've gotta go now!"

"Stay where you are." Táj says to the Zabrak as he starts to follow Gleim.

With his hands still up Ishisz is about to move when Jori trains her left blade on him as she moves to follow her master. They get a few feet away when Ishisz yells to the other pedestrians to attack. As several others begin to draw weapons Jori raises her two forefingers from her left blade pushing Ishisz down to the ground.

Several aliens from the crowd begin firing weapons, Táj swings his green blade in a circle deflecting two blasts. He then brings it down horizontally in front of him as he crouches down a bit. He reaches back with his left hand and pushes forward with the force underneath the blade knocking back the crowd.

"Let's go!" Ryaan says following Gleim.

Gleim leads them down an alleyway between two cantinas hoping to avoid the oncoming clones.

"They've probably got the magnetic field still up, which means we'll have to clear out the control tower before we can get off the asteroid." Gleim says leading them through the alleyways.

"Meaning they've probably got a squad of clones manning that position." Táj says.

"No but the shadowport has their own security teams so we'll take it out then get off this rock."

Táj stops in his place. "No Gleim I don't want you to draw attention to yourself anymore than you already have. Get to your ship and get off the asteroid once the field is down, we'll rendezvous with you in space." Táj explains.

"But you said those interceptors you're flying don't have their own hyperdrive and there's no way your fighters will fit in my cargo bay. How will you lose the Empire?" Gleim asks.

"Are you still flying the same ship you used to?" Táj asks.

"You bet." Gleim replies.

"Then trust me, just get off the landing grid and hide in the asteroid belt until we're ready for you."

"Ryaan, hiding behind an asteroid is the oldest trick in the book, every smuggler has done it!" Gleim replies.

"Yeah and it always works!" Táj adds.

"Okay, what are you two gonna do?" Gleim asks.

Táj informs him that he and Jori will storm the control tower to lower the magnetic shield. Jori in turn suggests that if they both attempt this feat several more clone troopers will be alerted to their position. Táj is about to volunteer to divert the clones away from the tower but Kai beats him to it.

"Are you sure Jori?"

"Yes master, you get the shield down. I can handle the clones." Kai says confidently.

"Okay, get to our starfighters and make sure their clear and ready for departure." Táj orders.

"May the force be with you." Gleim says.

"I was gonna say that!" Kai replies with a smile.

Ryaan splits from the trio first as he commandeers a turbolift to take him to the upper levels of the shadowport. Kai then gestures Gleim to make his way towards his ship.

"You'd better go first, I don't want the clones thinking you're with me."

"Be careful kid, see you shortly." Gleim says as he flies off.

Kai remains motionless for a moment meditating on her task at hand, then she removes the hood from her head and walks down the corridor leading back into the streets.

"Xafus get her fired up I'm on my way!" Gleim says as he heads for the landing grid.

"What about your friends?"

"They are still coming with us but there's been a change of plans due to the Imperial incursion."

In the upper levels the administrator of the shadowport has already begun dispatching his own security teams to search for the Jedi. As one team is about to make their way down to the streets they notice a turbolift ascending to the control room level. Immediately the team takes position in front of the turbolift doors ready for its passenger. The doors slide open to reveal an empty lift. Four of the guards move closer with their blaster pistols at the ready. Suddenly a green lightsaber comes sweeping down from above slicing all four blasters in half! Ryaan drops from the ceiling of the lift and gestures his hand forward pushing the entire team backwards. He steps out of the lift as several more of the team begins to fire. He deflects the blasts but makes no such attempt to cut anyone down. He draws upon the Force a few more times pushing guards up against walls knocking them out of the fray. A moment later he deactivates his saber and takes notice of the team laying around the room. With every single guard still alive he knows none of them will be stupid enough to confront him again.

In the main streets of the shadowport the clone trooper squads continue their search. As the sweeper teams search each establishment one by one, the commander and the remaining clones sweep the main street searching for the Jedi. Suddenly the clone commander is lifted off his feet and launched into the air. Before they can react a group of clones are knocked backwards into the ground.

"It's the Jedi, find them!" Another trooper states..

From a heightened position Jori continues to play the puppet master using the Force to manipulate the clones' bodies at will. She notices the clones realizing what is taking place and she steps up the game. She lifts two clones off of their feet and collides them together. She removes the blaster rifle from the grip of one clone and knocks him over the head with it. Suddenly a group of clones spot the female garbed in the red cloak making gestures with her hands. A moment later Jori notices two more troopers with thermal missile launchers about to fire. Realizing her game is up she grabs her lightsabers from behind her back and flips off the balcony. She lands in the middle of the crowded streets in a fighting stance.

"Time to go to work." She says launching herself in a whirlwind motion cutting a path through the clones.

Within a few moments she makes her way to the landing grid fighting off clones left and right. All remaining clones on the shadowport are recalled to the landing grid to apprehend the female Jedi.

Jori never ceases movement nor does she remain in one spot for more than a second. Continuously drawing upon the Force she vaults herself through the air jumping over a group of clones. She lands, strikes down three or four and moves again this time running through her attackers with her blades outstretched. She runs faster and faster moving her legs like pistons. Many of the clones lose their weapons or in some cases their heads before they can even aim at the Jedi. Seeing their numbers have been greatly reduced she stops and engages them in a frontal assault.

Meanwhile Ryaan makes his way to the control tower overlooking the landing grid. He encounters a few more of the shadowport guards on the way and disarms them with ease. He enters the control room just as the administrator reaches for a blaster! Ryaan easily calls on the Force retrieving the weapon. He tosses the blaster behind him and demands the Twi'lek that he shut off the magnetic field.

The landing grid on the Vergesso asteroid is fitted with a magnetic field which can anchor down any porting ship. Mainly used as a safety precaution the field doubles as a security net. Any ships wishing to leave the grid would be unable to take off once the field is activated.

The administrator was no doubt asked to activate the field when the Imperial Star Destroyer informed him that they were landing clone troopers to search for two Jedi.

The Twi'lek does as asked but replies that once left alone he could surely reactivate it.

"Even if you destroy this console, there are backup controls in another chamber."

Once the field is deactivated Ryaan places his hand on the Twi'lek's forehead and puts him to sleep. He then notices Jori down on the landing grid taking down the last of a group of clone troopers. Sensing she's being watched Jori looks up at the control tower to see her master. With his lightsaber still activated Ryaan gestures a saber salute by centering the blade vertically in front of his face. He could not remember the last time he had been so amazed by her fighting skills. Jori returns the salute only she crosses her arms in front of her and bows slightly with both blades.

More clone troopers swarm into the landing grid as Gleim finally makes his way to his ship. With the cargo ramp door open his co-pilot Xafus informs him that the magnetic field is down. Gleim flies into the ship just as two clones run over with blasters aimed.

"Don't move." One of them says.

Xafus slowly moves his hand in position to draw his blaster but Gleim subtly shakes his head sideways.

"What can we do for you?" Gleim says.

"There's two Jedi loose in the shadowport; one of them is on the far side of the landing grid engaging Imperial troops." One of the clones say.

"So what do you want with us?" Xafus puts in.

"We've been ordered to check all ships on the grid, there's one more Jedi around here somewhere. He might be trying to stow away on a ship."

Xafus, a Gran, says something to Gleim in his native language.

"What did he say?" says a clone.

"He said . . . Hey there's the other Jedi look!" Gleim says pointing behind them.

The clones take the bait and turn to look as Xafus tosses Gleim his double barreled shotblaster. Gleim puts a bolt in the back of each clone then pumps the rifle recharging it.

"Get us outta here Xafus." Gleim says.

Xafus runs into the cockpit and lifts the ship off the landing grid. Although the ship belongs to Gleim because of his size Xafus is usually the one manning the controls.

"So what about these friends of yours? They're the Jedi aren't they?" Xafus asks as Gleim takes the pilot seat.

"Yup." Gleim says simply.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Gleim simply stares back at Xafus giving him his answer. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Just circle the asteroid belt until we see their ships, their flying two of those Jedi interceptors." Gleim informs.


	7. Oldest Trick in the Book

Jori finds her way to the ships and informs both droids to fire up the engines and prepare for take off. More clones attack and she continues deflecting and dodging blaster bolts as she cuts down one clone after another. She stabs one through the chest, pushes another back with the Force and slices another clean in half.

Ryaan makes his way to the landing grid with ease; after leaving the control tower he cuts a hole in a wall with his lightsaber. He jumps through the hole and lets gravity do the rest. He falls several stories down to the landing grid and uses the Force to slow his landing. He lands on top of one clone then immediately cuts down another.

A moment later he and Jori are side by side fighting them off. Jori gives an order to the droids and a moment later she tells Ryaan to follow her lead. With the ships sitting directly behind them Jori gives the word and both her and Táj back flip up onto the ships.

"Fire!" Jori yells during the feat.

With the path clear both droids fire the blaster cannons of the ships pulverizing the oncoming clones. Seeing well more than half of the attack group decimated Ryaan and Jori climb into the cockpits as the droids lift the ships off the landing grid.

"Not such a bad droid after all." Táj says jokingly.

The two starfighters escape the asteroid just as a wave of oncoming Imperial V-wings begin attacking.

"Where'd these come from?" Jori asks banking to the right to dodge incoming fire.

"They must have been dispatched earlier to secure the asteroid's perimeter." Ryaan replies.

"So what's your plan for getting onto Gleim's ship?" Jori asks as she maneuvers behind a v-wing. Ryaan follows her as she destroys the ship with her blasters.

"You'll see, first we've got to lose these fighters."

"Where is Gleim anyway?" Jori says.

Ryaan proceeds to raise Gleim through his comlink.

"I'm hiding in between the asteroids like you said, I can see the battle from here."

"Have you been detected yet?" Ryaan asks.

"No, what do you want me to do?"

"Just standby, I'll have my droid coordinate our efforts with you. When Jori and I are ready just be in the right place." Ryaan informs.

As Jori destroys another Imperial fighter she presses the issue again and asks her master's plan for getting into Gleim's ship. Ryaan reminds her of one of the holobooks they studied in the temple, specifically the one about Force shielding.

"You've got to be kidding, many Jedi in the order knew how to use Force shielding but not while in space!" Jori says.

"Trust me padawan, for now lead the fighters into the asteroid field so we can lose them."

Jori changes her course and flies into the asteroids leading not only Ryaan but a group of V-wings along with them. Several of the ship are destroyed during entry as Jori increases her craft's speed. Ryaan begins giving instructions to his droid to plot a course through the asteroids which will give him and Jori enough time to jettison out of their ships. If the Imperial pilots witness the feat, the attempt will be for nothing. A moment later Jori receives instructions from her droid to follow the course laid out for her on the screen.

"When we reach the third course change we should have a significant enough lead on the fighters to jettison from the ships without them spotting us." Ryaan explains.

"And go where?" Jori asks as she sees the scenario played out on her screen.

"I'll be there to pick you up kid don't worry!" Gleim says through the comlink as he also receives the plan."

"The droids will take control of our ships and continue on through the asteroids buying Gleim enough time to jump into hyperspace!"

"I'm unsure of this master." Jori says.

"Clear your mind Jori, it will work." Ryaan says assuredly.

* * *

The Jedi interceptors continue their route through the asteroids with six V-wings still trailing. On the second course change another is smashed by an incoming asteroid. The flight team leader contacts the Jedi Hunter I to report that over half of his attack group has been destroyed.

"This is Major Garan, additional V-wings were dispatched from Vergesso asteroid a moment ago. They should be coming up on your six momentarily."

* * *

"Third course change coming up!" Ryaan says.

Jori's droid begins beeping and whistling directing her attention to the scope showing several more blips appearing outside the asteroid field.

"There's more fighters!"

"Calm yourself Jori, Gleim are you ready?"

"You bet, I can't wait to get outta here." Gleim replies.

Ryaan reaches out and touches Jori's mind trying to join their concentration together. Jori lets go of the controls as her droid takes over the ship.

"Now!" Ryaan says as he and Jori summon the Force to emit a protective shield around them.

Ryaan places his palms together as Jori wraps herself in her cloak. Their canopies blow away and the droids jettison them out of the cockpits into space!

"Easy on the stick Xafus!" Gleim says as he watches his two friends floating through space. "It's gotta be perfect!" Gleim says as he opens a hatch on the under side of his freighter.

Ryaan and Jori hurtle through open space keeping their concentration on the Force. Ryaan then senses Gleim's ship above him as they near closer. A moment later they float into the open chamber of Gleim's ship. Gleim presses the switch as the hatch closes pressurizing the chamber with oxygen. The inner door opens to reveal Ryaan helping up his Padawan who appears as if the life force was sucked out of her.

"Man was that crazy or what!" Gleim says just as Xafus increases speed and plots a course out of the asteroid field.

The droids continue on through their course as instructed leading the V-wings away from Gleim's ship.

"You alright kid?" Gleim says to Jori.

"Yeah, I can't believe what just happened. I'm sorry master I guess I still have much to learn."

"Even the most skilled master can learn new things Jori." Ryaan says as he smiles. "To be honest I wasn't sure if it would work. Jori simply stares at him in disbelief! "I was kidding Jori, I knew we'd be fine." As Ryaan helps her through the ship he gives Gleim a look of uncertainty, as if to say he really had no idea

Gleim shows them to the cockpit where he introduces them to his co-pilot, Xafus Dayak.

"Best friend a Toydarian could ever have."

Ryaan and Jori take the rear two seats behind Gleim and Xafus as they begin making calculations to the jump into light speed.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see the Orang Buntut again." Ryaan says.

"Well it's called the Arawak now." Gleim says as he pulls a lever initiating the jump into hyperspace.


	8. Of Smugglers and Slaves

"So why did you change the name?"

"Well after the whole Hutt ordeal I found out that the Buntut part means slave driver in Huttese." Gleim says. "She went nameless for awhile until I crashed on Kashyyyk. Some friends of mine helped me get a gig smuggling death sticks, anyway during one run to the inner rim we were ambushed by bounty hunters. It was a huge shipment so there were three ships, mine and my two friends who helped me get the job. Anyway, two of us crashed on the Wookiee planet, our other friend's ship was destroyed in orbit by the bounty hunters." Gleim explains.

"Where are we going?" Ryaan asks.

"I've got to deliver my goods to the resistance then I'll take you wherever you want."

"Maybe that's where we need to go ourselves. If this resistance is planning a full scale rebellion then we should be apart of it." Ryaan asks.

"I don't think you could classify it as _full scale,_ at least not yet. Besides what about Coruscant, do you still want to go?" Gleim asks.

"I thought you said the council was gone." Ryaan replies.

"Yeah but I figured you'd might want to find out what happened to them?" Gleim adds.

Táj suddenly begins sensing that Gleim is keeping something from him. He begins to touch his mind but then realizes the futility of it.

"Gleim, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just that when I said I'm running weapons for the resistance I just meant that . . . . I think they're for the resistance."

"What?" Ryaan says confused.

"Yeah how can you not know who your working for?" Jori adds.

"Hey guys I'm in the smuggling business, it's just the way it works sometimes."

"So what leads you to believe they're for a resistance movement?" Táj asks.

Gleim begins to explain his assumptions that although many people in the galaxy would pay to have weapons smuggled to them. Most do not purchase such high quantities of them.

"That's your theory?" Táj says not convinced.

"They never say much, they just pay for the shipments and me and Xafus leave. Oh and they usually place another order for next time."

"How many runs have you made to these people?" Jori asks.

"This is my fourth." Gleim says as he happens to look back at Ryaan who is staring at him. "What?"

"C'mon Gleim give it to me." "Okay okay, on the last trip two of the guys were wearing uniforms that were almost identical to . . . ."

" . . . what, to what?" Ryaan pressures.

". . . .to Chandrilan security uniforms."

Ryaan sits back pondering the situation. Although still not hard evidence that there is a resistance movement at work in the galaxy Ryaan senses something tangible about it.

"There were no markings on the uniforms though but I'm sure that's what they are. I know it's not much but they're paying big." Gleim adds. "Anyway, chances are that the drop off point is not any kind of base. Each exchange point is on a different world." Gleim explains.

"They're covering their tracks." Jori puts in and Ryaan simply nods.

"Anyway we'll make this exchange and then you can decide where to go from there." Gleim says.

A few moments of silence passes as they watch the star lines pass by.

"So tell me the rest of the story Gleim!" Jori says.

"Oh yeah, anyway we were stuck on Kashyyyk." Gleim says as he spins around in his seat. "The bounty hunters landed and began searching for us. We were injured, out gunned and not at all familiar with the territory. We evaded them for a day but they finally caught up with us. We thought we were dead but then a tribe of Wookiees attacked the bounty hunters and saved us." Gleim continues to tell how the Wookiees healed their injuries and helped him and his friends fix their ships with parts from the bounty hunters' ships. "Xafus found a translator on one of the bounty hunter ships and used it to speak with the Wookiees. We later found out that their tribe leader or chief's name was Arawak."

"Hence the new name for your ship." Ryaan adds.

Gleim smiles at him as he looks at Jori who seems somewhat disappointed.

"What's that have to do with Master Ryaan?"

Gleim gives her a confused look. "Nothing, why?"

"I thought the story was about how you and Master Ryaan met."

Táj looks at his padawan quizzically. "Do I look like a Wookiee?"

Jori smiles then requests to know how the two became friends.

"That's a story maybe your master should tell." Gleim says spinning back around in his seat.

"What did I say?" whispers Jori.

"Nothing, it's just Gleim wasn't too happy with his employer once he realized what he was smuggling for him."

"My employer, I wasn't happy with me! Ryaan . . buddy, if you're gonna tell the story tell it right!" Gleim adds as he presses a switch on the control console.

Before Ryaan can begin the tale a door slides open in the rear of the ship and a shiny protocol droid walks into the cockpit.

"Yes Sir." Says the droid's female voice.

"She's pretty." Jori says somewhat jokingly.

The female droid's coverings are primarily silver with pink coverings on the shoulders, waist, wrists and feet.

"Oh ya this is my droid Ez-6." Gleim says with a smirk.

"Gleim!" Ryaan says in a disapproving tone of the droid's name.

"Hey, it gets lonely in space, sometimes I need a little company." Gleim adds. "Eazee, get Xafus a chunky mudslide. A frothy nebula for me and for you two?"

"Oh just a nice tea blend would be fine." Ryaan says not sharing Gleim's thirst for the odd beverages.

"Would a Sullustan berry tea be acceptable?" Ez-6 asks.

"Sure." Ryaan adds.

Jori asks for the same as she urges Ryaan to begin the story.

Ryaan tells his Padawan that shortly after he was given the rank of Jedi Knight he was sent to Nal Hutta to aid a senator in the search for his daughter. Táj succeeded in his mission with very little opposition from the Hutt who had captured her. Orang the Hutt had sent his minions to acquire new females suitable to be his private dancers. One girl was captured off world and brought to Nal Hutta, of course Orang wasn't aware that she was the daughter of a Republic senator. Within a day of his arrival on Nal Hutta, Táj was able to sneak into the home of Orang to retrieve the girl.

Táj immediately put the girl and her father on a charter back to Coruscant and he stayed behind to make sure the Hutt was not aware of the rescue. After two days he was planning to report back to the Jedi Council in person when he bumped into a little Toydarian who looked very distressed. Táj asked the little being if he was alright. The Toydarian quickly realized the man standing before him was a Jedi and asked for Táj's help.

"What were you so afraid of Gleim?" Jori asks.

"Orang, I'd been working for the Hutt as one of his smugglers. And like many smugglers I didn't much look at or care about the cargo I was hauling. When you're dealing with a Hutt the last thing you want to do is push his buttons." Gleim adds.

Jori turns back to Ryaan to continue. The little Toydarian began telling the Jedi that he was working for a Hutt. At first Táj didn't think they would be speaking of the same Hutt seeing as they were on the Hutt homeworld. Gleim told the Jedi that although he never opened the cargo he was forced to check the contents of one cargo pod for fear that some of the goods may had been damaged during loading. When he opened the pod he found six people of all different species. Only one was conscious though; he quickly realized what the rest of his cargo must contain and he opened every pod to reveal over twenty beings. The odd thing was that the all of the people were elderly.

The little toydarian was appalled, he could not believe he was shipping slaves. His stomach became upset at the thought that all of his shipments may have contained slaves for Orang. He began questioning the one who was knocking against the inside of the cargo pod. The old Ithorian explained how he was abducted from his home on Ithor and was given a sedative. Gleim quickly figured that the doses had to be great, however something in the Ithorian's chemical makeup must have prevented him from being under as long as the others. That's when he realized something, based of the Ithorian's story he wasn't a slave at all! However until the others awoke and he could compare their stories he had no idea if the rest of them were slaves or not.

Gleim immediately changed the course of his ship named the Orang Buntut. Assuming the worst he took the unconscious slaves to another planet where he left them at a medical station.

"To this day Gleim has never told anyone, even me, where he freed those slaves." Ryaan says.

"So that's why you were freaking out. You knew Orang would most likely kill you." Jori says.

"Kill me, hah! If it hadn't been for Ryaan Orang killing me would've been the best I could have hoped for." Gleim adds.

"Orang had an appetite for torture." Ryaan says to Jori.

"So what happened, Master Ryaan helped you escape?" Jori asks.

"Are you kidding!" Gleim says as Ryaan continues on.

"I can't just run and hide! Orang will have bounty hunters looking for me for the rest of my life!" Gleim says as he and Táj occupy a secluded table in a cantina.

"Orang? Orang the Hutt!" Ryaan says realizing there's more to Orang the Hutt than abducting women for private dancers.

Táj began to assure Gleim that he had nothing to worry about. He led Gleim to the two man ship he had been issued for the mission to Nal Hutta. There he contacted the Jedi Council and while he had good news to report concerning the senator's daughter; Táj also informed them about the larger picture.

"Orang the Hutt is shipping elderly slaves by way of smugglers; for what purpose I have no clue yet. I request assistance so that we may take custody of the Hutt."

Táj received word from Jedi Master Mace Windu that two Jedi Knights would be sent to aid in Orang's arrest. Once the two Jedi arrived on Nal Hutta and met with Táj they left Gleim to wait in their ship. Táj and the other two Jedi boarded the Orang Buntut and headed back to the Hutt's palace. When they arrived at Orang's home they were greeted by his lackeys. Seeing that Gleim was not present the Jedi were immediately attacked but the effort was useless. Táj and the other Jedi easily strolled into Orang's private quarters to arrest him. The Hutt resisted and unleashed a pack of Nexu on the trio. As Orang attempted to make his escape on a skiff Táj hurled his lightsaber at the Hutt. The spinning blade sliced through the slimy flesh of the Hutt separating his head from the body. After the Hutt's accomplices were rounded up by local security the Jedi found several dozen more elderly sentients locked away in a lower chamber. After questioning all of them it was confirmed that not a single one of Orang's prisoners were slaves! Ryaan and the other Jedi saw to it that they were cared for and eventually returned home. What was still uncertain was the Hutt's purpose for having them.

"After that, I always trusted the Jedi." Gleim says.

"And you went back to smuggling." Jori says joking.

"Hey, it's a living but I always check my cargo now."

"It's a rule." Xafus adds.

"So how do you fit in to all this Xafus?" Jori asks.

"Oh Gleim and I have been friends forever, after the Hutt thing went down he offered me forty percent of all his spoils." Xafus says.

"Xafus wasn't doing to well at that time and I figured I could use someone with a little more muscle on my ship." Gleim says flexing his little arms.

"Anyway to this day we never knew what Orang had kept the slaves for." Ryaan adds.

"I have a few theories though but I cringe just thinking about them." Gleim adds as he turns back to the controls.

* * *

As the last ship boards the Jedi Hunter I the crew begins to plot a new course. Through the holoprojector the commanding officer of the ship, Admiral Jafan, is reporting to Coruscant. Behind him Major Garan stands at attention waiting for the Admiral's next order. The holoprojector lights up as it shows the hooded face of Emperor Palpatine.

"Your highness, we tracked the two Jedi found on Rhen Var to the Vergesso asteroids. After engaging the Jedi in the asteroid field we finally destroyed them in the stolen Jedi interceptors." Jafan says. "We are continuing our original route through the outer rim in search of any further stragglers."

"You are mistaken Admiral, those Jedi have not been killed. Their fire has not burned out just yet." Palpatine replies.

"My lord we saw their ships destroyed . . . . they . . .they must have escaped in another ship then. The astromech droids could have been flying the fighters." Jafan realizes.

"Find them!" Palpatine scowls.

"Where shall I look your highness, they could be anywhere by now." Jafan states.

"If that is your position I shall send someone to assist you in the search." Palpatine says.

". . . .someone?" Jafan says uneasy.

"Prepare your ship Admiral, you will be receiving Lord Vader within a few hours!"


	9. Rebel Contacts

As the Jedi Hunter I jumps into hyperspace leaving the Lybeya system a freighter lifts off the landing grid on Vergesso, the pilot plots a course to follow the star destroyer.

"That flying weasel Gleim will get what's coming to him. Then I'll turn those two Jedi over to the Empire and claim the bounty." Says the Zabrak pilot Ishisz.

* * *

On the Jedi Hunter I, Major Garan receives orders to bring the ship out of lightspeed to receive Vader's shuttle in three hours. After informing the command crew of the orders Garan retires to his quarters. He locks the door from the inside and then retrieves a small holoprojector of his own. He locks into a secure comm channel and begins to hail his contact.

"This is Major Garan reporting." Suddenly Garan's contact is shown on the projector. "I have distressing news." Garan says.

"I trust this channel is secure." Says Senator Bail Organa.

"Yes, during our search of the outer rim we came across two Jedi Knights! They were taking refuge in the old temple on Rhen Var, from what the clones reported it seems they have been stranded there for some time."

"Were you able to assist them in any way?"

"Just enough to get them off of the ship, otherwise I'd risk my cover." Garan replies.

"Where are they now?" asks Organa.

"Unknown, they stowed away on a shuttle disguised as clone troopers and commandeered two Jedi starfighters. However we tracked them to the Vergesso asteroids. After engaging them on the asteroid and in space they escaped again, only this time they have the Empire baffled."

"What do you mean?" Organa replies.

"Imperial fighters destroyed their ships but shortly afterwards I witnessed Admiral Jafan reporting in to Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine seemed to think they were alive." Garan explains.

"Where is the distressing part Major? If the Jedi escaped then it seems that they're out of danger." Organa asks.

"It's not concerning the Jedi Senator, I fear I may be of little use in the near future. Palpatine is sending Darth Vader to lead our search!" Garan says.

Organa remains silent as he ponders the situation. "Major from now on you will cease all communications with me; I'm terminating this comm channel and I will have another member of the resistance available to coordinate efforts with you." he says sternly.

"I don't understand sir? Why . . . what . . . "

"I cannot explain Major, just know that what I'm doing is for the good of the Repub . . . . " Organa stops realizing he'll have to begin addressing the organization for what it is. "For the Rebellion! We must find those two Jedi at all costs, we cannot let them become extinct. If the Jedi Hunter I picks up their trail again you are authorized to do whatever is necessary to aid in their survival." Organa orders. "Your new contact will be informed about the situation and will make contact with you as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes Senator." Garan replies.

"Oh and Major, try to stay clear of Darth Vader!" Organa adds.

"I'll do my best but that may not be an option, Garan out."

* * *

After the transmission ends Bail Organa walks out of his private office and into an adjacent room. He opens the doors to a nursery which overlooks the snowy mountains of Alderaan. He reaches down into the bassinet and picks up his adopted baby girl, Princess Leia Organa. He holds her in his arms staring out into the snowy terrain as she fusses slightly.

"There there now, no one will hurt you Leia." He says comforting the crying baby.

* * *

The Arawak erupts out of hyperspace to be confronted by one of the moons of Hypori. Gleim takes the controls and brings the ship down upon the rocky surface of the moon.

"What is this place?" Jori asks.

"Hypori 4, during the middle of the war there was a massive battle fought here after a Republic assault cruiser was shot down over the planet." Gleim explains.

"Then why would the resistance choose one of its moons as an exchange point?" Táj asks.

"The war is over Ryaan, there's no more fighting here. Besides it's the perfect cover, the Empire wouldn't think to look in a place where a major battle was fought." Gleim explains.

"Speaking of which how much does the Empire know about this resistance?" Táj asks.

"Not sure, they know it exists but no one seems to think they're very organized yet. Of course most agree that it's leaders originate within the senate." Gleim explains.

"Makes sense, there's got to be many senators who don't agree with what's going on." Kai adds.

"So far there haven't been any battles that we know of, it seems that right know they're just preparing." Gleim explains

"For what an attack?" Kai asks.

"No, . . . a civil war." Táj replies.

After landing the ship Gleim flies back into the cargo hold to open the rear ramp. He scans the area looking for his contact as Xafus begins unloading several cargo pods. By the time all six cargo pods are unloaded Gleim hears the sound of a land speeder. Kai spots the vehicle first as it rises over the rocky hills. The speeder slows to a halt in front of the loading ramp where six men, all human, exit and prepare the flatbed trailers for loading.

"Gleim, I see you've brought guests. I thought I was clear on all transaction procedures." Says one of the men apparently the leader.

Táj remains quiet as he tries to get a sense of the man's feelings. He immediately notices each man carrying a blaster pistol, however most space pilots are usually armed to the teeth so he pays no further attention to it.

"Hey Jass, don't worry my friends won't cause you any trouble. In fact they wanted to meet you." Gleim explains to the red haired man.

"Gleim. . . ." Jass begins apparently angry that Gleim broke their agreement.

"We want to help." Ryaan interrupts.

Sensing from his tone that Jass was about to become upset with Gleim, Ryaan quickly forces himself into the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Jass replies.

Ryaan attempts to reach Jass through the Force trying to assure him of their intentions.

"You're a Jedi?" Jass says curiously.

"Yes, forgive him but Gleim seems to think you're little business venture here has to do with a possible resistance movement." Ryaan explains.

Jass immediately denies the claim as he orders his men to load the cargo pods onto the speeder.

"Jass, we don't want to make trouble for you but if all this is for some growing rebellion against the Empire you could use Ryaan and his Padawan here . . . . they can help." Gleim explains.

"Actually I was hoping we could help each other." Ryaan adds.

Jass hesitates for a moment looking at the two Jedi. Then he reaches into his pack and hands Táj a small sized holocom.

"I'm not admitting anything is that clear?" Jass says sternly.

Ryaan and Gleim both reply affirmatively, acknowledging that they understand the situation.

"Someone may contact you, it won't be me but someone will . . so don't lose it!"

"When?" Ryaan asks.

"I'm not sure, where are you going from here?" Jass asks.

Gleim looks at Ryaan wondering if he's still intent on going to Coruscant. Ryaan simply nods and Gleim tells Jass that their next destination is Coruscant.

"Okay, here's your credits Gleim, I suggest you get off this moon immediately!" Jass says tossing Gleim a satchel.

"No problem with that." Gleim says as he, Jori and Xafus board the ship.

"Thank you Jass." Ryaan says bowing.

He boards the Arawak and within moments Xafus and Gleim are setting a course for the capital.

Ryaan tucks the small holocom away in his utility belt as he begins to meditate on the meeting with Jass.

"Well?" Gleim asks with his attention on the controls of the ship.

Ryaan opens his eyes as his meditation is interrupted. "Well what?"

"Did you get a read on Jass?" Gleim says.

"I was just about to meditate on it."

"I got a good feeling from him." Jori adds.

"I did as well, he's cautious, covering his tracks like we thought. However it's still not clear what he's doing or who he's working for but I think we're on to something." Ryaan says.

"Good, well it'll be a few hours before we reach Coruscant. If you two want to meditate in private you can use my loft in the upper chamber. It's small but there is room for both of you." Gleim offers.

"Thank you." Jori says.

As Ryaan rises from his seat to follow Jori he offers his thanks once again to his old friend.

As Gleim had stated the loft is very small, centered right in front of the large viewport is Gleim's Toydarian sized bed. For a Toydarian the room was actually quite cozy, however for two humans it could become very crowded after spending too much time in it. However the Jedi could adapt easily; Ryaan and Jori both take a seat facing each other on the thick carpeted floor and look out into the open space as the star lines pass by.

"Clear your mind . . . . and concentrate." Ryaan says as they both close their eyes preparing to seek wisdom from the Force.

* * *

Light years away the Jedi Hunter I has emerged from hyperspace to receive a Theta class T-2 long range shuttle. The shuttles wings rotate upwards before extending the landing gear. The clone pilot brings the ship down easily inside the Star Destroyer hanger. Admiral Jafan walks into the hanger bay leading a detachment of clones as well as his two highest ranking subordinates, Majors Garan and Prusta. The reception party stands at attention as the loading ramp lowers. Before Jafan or his officers can see the figure they hear the chilling sound of the breath mask!

Through the gases being purged from the ship Darth Vader strolls down the ramp clad in his sleek black armor.

"Lord Vader, we are honored by your presence. My men and I offer our services to you and the Emperor." Jafan says bowing. Garan and Prusta bow in unison along with the admiral.

Although virtually every officer in the Empire has heard the name Darth Vader before; most of them have not yet met him in person. To the men of the Empire Vader's first appearance was made on the bridge of another Venator class Star Destroyer, the one commanded by Admiral Tarkin. Vader and the Emperor were taking their first look at the secret weapon that was in the early stages of construction. However some of the clones knew better, a detachment of the 501st legion was assigned to Lord Vader when he went to the Jedi Temple to kill the Jedi inside. They had seen him before he went into the mask, several of them thought they knew who Vader really was. The clones had fought with the same Jedi Knight who became a hero during the Clone Wars. However when they saw the fire that burned in Vader's eyes and the hatred he had for the Jedi they couldn't be certain it was the Jedi they suspected.

Jafan was anxious, this wasn't like any superior he'd ever met before nor will again. Vader was already intimidating beyond belief, the sound of his breather, the frightening mask, the shiny black armor . . . . and then he spoke!

"The Emperor has informed me of your recent failure to find the Jedi discovered on Rhen Var!" Vader says with his metallic voice piercing the air ominously. "I hope it will not happen again Admiral. I want those Jedi found and destroyed!"

"Yes my lord." Jafan replies obediently.


	10. Return to the Temple

During his meditation Ryaan begins to wonder which issue takes a priority; establishing good relations with a growing rebellion or seeking out other surviving Jedi. Although knowing each is equally important Táj realizes that a search for other Jedi will have to wait. Jass remains his only lead for the time being but hopefully the Rebellion will gladly take the assistance of the two Jedi. If so, Táj could possibly persuade the leaders to organize their own search parties for other Jedi. Suddenly he awakes from meditation.

"That's it." He says quietly to himself.

"What?" Jori says coming out of her meditation also. Because the two were joined within their meditation Jori knows with some certainty what is on her master's mind.

"The Empire, they're looking for us." Ryaan says. Jori gives him a puzzled look. "They'll do all the searching for us, all we have to do is find a way to know where they are or where they're going."

"You like taking on the hard assignments don't you master?" Jori says.

"I know it'll be difficult . . . ."

"Say no more Master." Jori says returning to meditation.

Whether she thought it was a realistic idea or not, Ryaan couldn't tell. He's about to reply when Gleim comes over the comm informing them that they've reached Coruscant.

"Land the ship far away from the temple and the senate building, we don't want to attract attention." Ryaan suggests.

"You want me to come with you?" Gleim asks.

"No thanks Gleim, we'll take it from here. Besides the place could be crawling with clones."

"Wait that's it? You just want me to leave you here?" Gleim says.

"You've brought us here like you said you would, I didn't ask for anything more." Ryaan says confused.

"Okay well, maybe I'm offering. Besides what happens when Jass's friends contact you, you gonna fly commercially?"

"We'll find a ship." Jori replies.

"Wha. . . ." Gleim says almost insulted. Ryaan kneels down so he's face to face with Gleim.

"Look old friend, I appreciate what you've done for us but we need to go on from here alone."

Gleim gives him a confused look then begins to realize Ryaan's reasoning. "It's a Jedi thing huh?" Gleim says.

"Something like that but I also don't want to get you anymore involved than you already are. If the Empire learned you were helping us it would mean trouble for you."

"Ryaan I get into enough trouble on my own . . . are you sure you don't want me to hang around?"

"I'm sure, if Jori and I are the last of the Jedi we must survive as long as we can. Maybe . . . . maybe one day we can find a way to revive the Jedi and destroy this Empire." Ryaan explains.

Gleim scratches his head for a moment, then he reaches in a pouch and hands Ryaan a comlink. "If you ever need me, just call. Who knows if you end up reviving the Jedi you might need some supplies. I know a good smuggler who will be willing to take the job." Gleim says flashing that toothy smile of his.

"Thank you old friend, I'll remember that." Ryaan says shaking his hand.

Jori walks over and gives the little toydarian a hug. "Thanks again."

"Keep an eye out on your master here kid and good luck." Gleim says.

As the Jedi walk away Xafus approaches from behind. "Where to now?"

"Ord Mantell, I've been meaning to replace the negative power coupling for weeks." Gleim says as he watches his friends walk into the vast cityscape.

* * *

As suspected the Jedi Temple remains guarded by several squads of clone troopers, luckily none of them are heavily armed. As they near the temple they begin to see sections of the temple that are damaged and destroyed by blaster fire. Gleim had told them about the attack on the temple, of course he'd learned of it through the holonet. The sight was horrific to a Jedi, seeing blast marks and the scorched walls made the two cringe. As they near closer to the main entrance they hide behind one the pillars to plan their next move.

"I doubt we can sneak passed them." Ryaan says.

"Agreed, so I'll distract them and you move in from behind." Jori suggests.

"Why you?" Jori points out that her new clothing looks much less like the typical Jedi fashions than her master's.

"Okay, let's just move fast. There's probably a lot more where they came from." Ryaan adds.

"Theatrical ha!" Jori says mockingly.

She pulls over her red hood and strolls up to the clones. One of them orders her to halt and asks for her business at the temple.

"I just wanted to see the remains of the place where those awful Jedi traitors used to dwell."

From behind his cover Ryaan shakes his head in disappointment.

"Oh Jori."

Ryaan sneaks around the grouping of pillars coming up on the clones' flank and cuts down the first clone initiating the attack. Immediately Jori brings forth her yellow blades from within her cloak stabbing two of the clones through the chest. Ryaan swings downwards taking down a second clone then parries the third as he fires a blaster. The bolt is deflected and sent back to where it originated taking out the trooper. They quickly move into the temple sprinting through the halls.

"Where are we going?" Jori asks.

"To the archives, if they're still in tact." Ryaan says.

Although they find no bodies throughout the temple the two are appalled when they see blood stains or whole sections of the temple destroyed. They arrive in the archives to find it completely decimated. A tear begins to form in Jori's eyes as she kneels.

"All that knowledge, all the Jedi history just gone like the Jedi themselves!"

"Gleim wasn't kidding." Ryaan says seeing for himself the scope of the devastation.

"Isn't there anyone left, what about the younglings?" Jori asks.

"Well since we last saw them they grew up two years; they were probably fighting along side the masters." Ryaan says as he walks over to a computer console.

After a moment he informs Jori that all of the security recordings were eliminated.

"Why would they all be erased?" Jori asks.

"To hide something obviously but what?"

"Maybe the attack on the temple, Gleim said that the Chancellor told the senate that the Jedi were attempting to betray the Republic. Obviously that can't be, what if the recordings showed the attack on the temple by the clones." Jori explains.

"Or Vader?" Ryaan says theorizing.

After searching the entire temple Ryaan and Jori find themselves in the council chambers.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Luminara, Ki-Adi, Kit and Shaak Ti! I just can't believe they're all gone! What do we do know?" Jori asks.

"We run." Ryaan says.

"What?" Jori says confused as Ryaan looks through the window at the temple entrance.

"Clones! Lots of them!"

Jori walks over to the window to see at least a legion of clone troopers amassing in front of the temple.

"Let's move!" Ryaan says spotting several gunships in the air.

"There had better be something left in the hanger bay!" Jori says.

They arrive in the hanger bay to find it nearly empty, only a few Jedi starfighters remain.

"None of these fighters have a hyperdrive!" Jori says.

"We don't need to get off the planet just yet, we just need to lose them in the city." Ryaan says as he notices two gunships approaching the outer wall. "We've got to hurry, find two that are fueled." Ryaan orders as Jori begins entering commands into a control console.

Jori quickly finds two of the original Aethersprite model starfighters which are still undamaged. She punches a key on the console and suddenly the automated system comes online and begins to prep the fighters for launch.

"Good let's go!" Ryaan says.

"Wait wait, I can do better."

"They're fine let's go." Ryaan says.

"No not the ships the automated defenses; if they haven't been disabled then we can use them."

After entering the correct commands the automated defense guns lower from the ceiling. Several of them are destroyed however two remain in tact. She informs Ryaan that the system was disabled but it can be fixed.

Still somewhat impatient Ryaan notices the security hologram to his right is still working. He spots a group of clones about to enter the hanger.

"We've got to go now!" he says pointing to the hologram.

"No, if those gunships get the hanger doors open before we're ready to go then our fighters will be blown to bits. The defense guns can take them down, I just need another minute."

"What about those troopers, the guns will most likely not train themselves to fire on them!" Ryaan points out.

Jori looks up at her master realizing his point. "Then you've got to buy me some time, it'll take the gunships awhile to get the doors open from outside. All you have to do is hold off the troopers."

Without hesitation Ryaan runs to the doors ready to intercept the clones. Sparks begins to come forth from the door as he realizes the clones are attempting to cut through. Ryaan walks up to it and ignites his green lightsaber. On the other side the clones standby as one of them operates the fusion cutter. Suddenly a green blade penetrates through the door and into the clone. As the blade retracts clone falls dead to the floor, the squad commander orders his men to place thermal charges.

"Squad commander to base, suspicion confirmed there are Jedi inside!"

When a guard detail of clones was found dead outside the temple they knew someone was inside. They suspected it might be a Jedi due to the cauterized wounds of the bodies.

"Copy that commander, relaying information to headquarters. Get in there and take them out!"

* * *

Somewhere in the inner rim the Jedi Hunter I is receiving the report of a Jedi presence inside the temple. Admiral Jafan stands on the bridge as he is informed of the report by Major Garan.

"Set a course for Coruscant and sound general quarters, all clones to their stations." Jafan orders.

Before Garan can reply a terrifying voice booms from behind them.

"What is the report from Coruscant, Admiral?" Vader says.

Jafan and Garan spin around in attention amazed that they didn't even hear Vader walk up behind them.

"My lord, it seems an unknown number of Jedi have infiltrated the Jedi Temple. Imperial headquarters has dispatched a battle unit there and is surrounding the temple as we speak and I have already given the order to return to the capital." Jafan says.

"Good, when we arrive have the ship come into orbit over the planet. Your fighters will be needed in space if the Jedi attempt to flee the planet." Vader orders.

"Yes lord Vader." Jafan replies.


	11. Always on the Move

Ryaan hears the order to place thermal charges, he steps back several paces ready for his next move. As he senses the charges being set he reaches up with his left hand and closes his eyes. He puts forth a Force shield around the doors. When the charges explode instead of destroying the doors the explosion blows backwards onto the clones. Ryaan opens his eyes to see the doors still standing but somewhat damaged.

"How's it coming Jori?"

"Almost there."

Suddenly another explosion goes off taking the door down.

"Wasn't ready for that one!" Ryaan says jumping into the air.

He lands in the middle of a group of oncoming clones and fluidly takes them down. More begin to advance, Ryaan pushes several back with the Force as he deflects blaster bolts from others. The clones begin swarming in as Ryaan continues to fight. Although fighting dozens, Ryaan contains his composure by keeping his mind on the battle.

"Got it!" Jori yells as the two defense guns come to life firing on the clones.

Ryaan hears this and immediately flees the target zone not wanting to be hit by a rogue blaster bolt. However he's reminded of the precise targeting of the guns as the bolts never come near him. He falls back as Jori regroups with him.

"Let's go they'll be pinned down long enough." Jori says as they head for the two starfighters.

As they reach the fighters they notice the hanger doors beginning to open.

"Did you do that?" Ryaan asks.

"No but we need them open anyway!" They jump in the fighters and lift off as the landing pads begin to extend outside of the building. Two gunships hover just outside as the pads extend. The clones onboard become confused as they expected to see a ship preparing to take off from the pad.

"Take her inside!" A clone commander orders.

As the gunship slowly flies into the hanger the pilots spot the two starfighters hovering inside.

"Now!" Jori says as she and Ryaan fire their blaster cannons.

One gunship is pelted as it tries to maneuver away, an engine explodes and the gunship crashes to the ground. The two starfighters zoom out of the temple just as the second gunship is preparing to fire its weapons inside.

"There they go!" a clone says on board the gunship.

The pilot turns around to follow but he knows he won't be able to catch up.

"Base command we need fighters to continue pursuit." The pilot reports.

Racing through the cityscape, Ryaan and Jori quickly begin to wonder if they've already succeeded in losing their aggressors. Suddenly Jori notices the flight group of V-wings descending behind them.

"We've got company."

"We don't want to engage them, that'll just buy them more time to get reinforcements. Increase speed to maximum, we'll lose them then we'll ditch the fighters." Ryaan says.

Using the Force as well as the astromech droid's assistance they speed through the city without colliding into other ships or buildings. The V-wings attempt to keep up with them, however without a keen sense of their surroundings several are killed when their fighters crash into a building. Others crash head on with other ships because they turned too late or too early. Before long the clone pilots lose all sight of the Jedi fighters, they return to base fearful of the consequences.

* * *

The Jedi Hunter I drops out of hyperspace just seconds before receiving an update on the Jedi. Darth Vader is on the bridge when the report comes in, although Jafan knows the responsibility is not is he's reluctant to relay the information to Vader. He breathes out a deep sigh of relief when Vader dismisses him then informs Garan that the ship will remain in orbit.

"The Jedi may have fled the temple but they're still on the planet." Vader says.

* * *

By the time Ryaan and Jori land their fighters they realize they've flown to the southern hemisphere of the planet.

"That was fast!" Jori exclaims. "What now?"

"We sell the fighters and purchase two tickets off world." Ryaan explains.

"Registered transport, where are we going?"

"We're going to see an old friend."

"Another?" Jori asks.

Ryaan smiles as he reminds Jori that running into Gleim was purely coincidental. "This person . . . . if he's still alive, may be able to help us with some more answers."

Ryaan and Jori easily find someone to purchase the starfighters from them. Even though the two Rodians are very inquisitive about the ships and their owners Ryaan uses the Force to influence them. They cease questions and purchase both fighters.

They buy two tickets on a passenger ship off world. The ship takes off and ascends out of the atmosphere. Ryaan looks out of his small window noticing the Star Destroyer in orbit. He points it out to Jori wondering if it is the same ship that followed them from Rhen Var to Vergesso.

"I can't tell, all of the cruisers look alike." Jori says. Suddenly the stars turn into star lines as the ship jumps into hyperspace. "So where are we going?" Jori asks.

"Dantooine." Ryaan says simply.

Realizing he's not wishing to say much else, Jori tries to read her master's thoughts. Knowing he's as distraught about the Jedi purge as as she is; she senses his thoughts rest with whatever lies on Dantooine.

* * *

Just as the passenger ship jumps into hyperspace a freighter emerges from it to Coruscant. The Zabrak pilot, Ishisz, de-cloaks his ship as he enters the planet's atmosphere. Using his onboard astromech droid he checks the databanks of all landing platforms and grids on Coruscant starting nearest to the Jedi Temple. Being a somewhat loose acquaintance of Gleim's he knows what to look for; he instructs the droid to search for the Arawak, Gleim's ship. Within a moment the droid finds the Arawak registered at a multistoried landing structure some distance away from the Jedi Temple.

"I've got you now Gleim!" Ishisz says as heads to the landing structure. Before Ishisz can gloat too much his droid begins beeping and whistling. Ishisz reads the translation on the screen as he becomes irritated at the data. The droid informs him that the Arawak is preparing for take off. Realizing he still hasn't lost his shot at the Jedi bounty he plots a course to follow to Arawak. "You can't run forever!"

* * *

Darth Vader's patience quickly runs out as he demands an update from Jafan.

"My lord, we have all of our fighters dispatched throughout the planet searching for the two Jedi fighters as well as all of the Imperial planetary forces. "Surely they're just hiding somewhere on the planet, our clones will find them."

"They will not, they lost you because of their power with the Force." Vader replies.

"My lord?" Jafan asks curiously.

"At full speed the Jedi interceptors are among the fastest fighter craft ever built. In addition to their senses through the Force they could maneuver through the planet with great speed and precision. I will take a fighter and lead the search myself."

"Yes my lord but what will you fly?" Jafan asks.

"This vessel still carries several Jedi interceptors does it not Admiral?"

"Yes my lord, I shall have one prepped for you immediately and I'll recall a flight group of ARC-170's to take up formation behind you."

"That is not necessary Admiral, I require only two V-wing fighters at my side. They are faster and more agile than the 170's." Vader orders.

"Yes Lord."

Within minutes the top hanger bay doors open on the Jedi Hunter I and the black Jedi fighter piloted by Darth Vader emerges. The two V-wings requested by Vader already await him hovering above the vessel. Vader pilots the craft into the atmosphere with his two escorts behind him. As his ship dives into the massive city he programs the astromech droid to relay his flight path to the escorting V-wings.

"Stay in formation and continue on the flight plan, I will be too fast for you to stay with me." Vader says through the com.

"Understood my lord." The clone pilots respond.

Vader races through the cityscape just as the fleeing Jedi had and reaches out with the Force attempting to sense either of them.

* * *

With all craft dispatched from the vessel Garan as well as several other officers are dismissed from duty for a few hours. Minutes after Garan retires to his quarters his private holoprojector begins beeping. He accepts the transmission and flips the switch on the side which allows the device to show the caller's image. Garan doesn't recognize the man at first but when the Alderaanian introduces himself Garan is taken aback.

"Major Rieekan, I'm honored Sir. I've heard about your efforts in the resistance from Senator Or. . ." Rieekan cuts him short.

"Major, keep the names to a minimum."

"Of course Sir, I'm guessing your my new contact." Garan asks.

"That's correct, I've been informed about the Jedi situation, what new information can you tell me?" Rieekan asks.

"It appears they penetrated the guard posts outside the Jedi Temple but they eventually fled in two Jedi starfighters. All of the fighter craft have been deployed to aid in the search and now Darth Vader is piloting an interceptor of his own to continue the search." Garan says.

"Hopefully they'll escape Coruscant before Vader finds them, I don't know what was so important that they had to risk coming back to the temple."

"Sir, you're aware that they've been stranded on Rhen Var for some time now." Garan adds.

"That has been the assumption so far correct?" Rieekan says.

"Yes, it seems that they are completely lost as to what's been going on. I'm guessing that's why they came back, information." Garan theorizes.

"Possibly, I've been told by the resistance leaders that rescuing the Jedi is a top priority. If it comes down to it you and your team on the JH1 may have to blow your cover in order to accomplish that task. I'm told your total count is five?" Rieekan asks.

"Yes Sir, all junior officers except myself." Garan replies.

"Okay brief your men and contact me with any new information." Rieekan orders.

"Yes Sir, Garan out."


	12. Ancient History

The passenger ship sets down on the solitary spaceport of Dantooine. As they step off of the ship Ryaan immediately walks over to a public information terminal. He begins typing away on the console as Jori remains patiently behind him.

"Master, what are you looking for?" She asks.

"A farm." Ryaan says simply.

"A farm?" Jori says confused.

A moment later Ryaan begins to smile as if he's relieved. "He's here!"

"Who?" Jori asks.

"C'mon, we need a speeder."

Within a few moments Ryaan finds a dealership from which he rents a small landspeeder. They crawl into the front seats of the four man speeder and fire it up. Ryaan takes the controls and seconds later their racing through the grasslands of Dantooine.

"So what's this farm we're going to?" Jori asks.

"It belongs to the wife of a friend of mine, I couldn't remember the coordinates." Ryaan says as he looks over at Jori. After quickly reading her face he realizes she doesn't like being kept in the dark. "Patience, we'll be there shortly."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping for parts and supplies, a quick meal and an oil bath for Ez-6, Gleim and his crew are headed back to the Arawak.

"Oh thank you for that oil bath Gleim, my joints get so cramped from being in the ship all the time." Says Eazee.

"No problem babe." Gleim says munching on a vitamin bar. "You know I really hate coming to Ord Mantell but it's the best place to buy spare parts." Gleim says.

"Yeah and these new kuat power cells will last much longer than our old ones." Xafus says loading the cells on the ship.

"Yeah, it seems like the hyperdrive gets run down faster and faster lately. One of these days I'd like to buy me a brand new hyperdrive for the ship." Gleim says swallowing the rest of his snack.

"Why don't we just go in together for a new ship, wouldn't cost much more." Xafus suggests as he loads the last power cell onto the ship.

"No way I couldn't get rid of my baby."

"You ready to go?" Xafus asks.

"Let's do it."

Just as Gleim is about to fly up the loading ramp Xafus is struck to the ground by the butt of a blaster! Before he can react Gleim spots the barrel of the blaster being pointed at him.

"Ishisz!? Where'd you come from and what are you doing?" Gleim asks.

"I'm here to collect that bounty on your Jedi friends." Ishisz says as he stands over Xafus.

"Well as you can clearly see they're not here; we dropped them off on Coruscant yesterday." Gleim says. For a moment Ishisz remains silent. "You've obviously been waiting for me, did you see them walk over here with us? Check inside if you want."

Realizing Gleim is telling the truth Ishisz begins to formulate a plan. Then he hears the moaning of Xafus as he begins to come to. Ishisz aims the blaster down at Gleim's copilot.

"Xafus don't move buddy, he's got a blaster on you." Gleim says.

"Where did they go Gleim?" Ishisz asks.

"You got me Ish, they said they had to go it alone, Jedi business I guess."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to take a little trip with you guys. Get your friend inside and restrain him, then your going to take the controls." Ishisz orders.

"Xafus can you get up?" Gleim says without moving.

"Get up Gran!" Ishisz demands calling Xafus by his species name.

After checking the restraints on Xafus, Ishisz takes a seat behind Gleim. As the Arawak lifts off Ishisz presses a few switches on an armband which communicates commands to the astromech droid on board his ship, the droid comes to life on the Zabrak' s ship and is programmed to follow the homing beacon inside his armband.

"So where are we headed?" Gleim asks.

"Just get comfortable Gleim, we're gonna find your Jedi friends then I'll turn them over to the Empire."

"What about us?" Gleim asks.

"Who knows maybe you and the Gran will be worth something to the Empire as well. Once they learn you've been helping out the Jedi, I'm sure they'll take care of you!"

* * *

An hour later Ryaan finally brings the speeder to a halt on the outskirts of the farm depicted on the map.

"We've seen about a hundred farms during the last hour are you sure this is the right one?" Jori asks. Ryaan looks at the screen showing the land to be owned by the Velari family.

"Yeah this is it, let's walk from here." Ryaan says as he and Jori get out of the speeder.

From their position they can see the main housing structures of the farm some three hundred meters away. As they draw closer to the main house Ryaan spots a man with broad shoulders, muscular arms and graying hair working in one of the fields with a young boy. Ryaan stops in his tracks as he realizes he's looking at his old friend.

Sensing someone is near the man looks up at the two strangers and begins to walk over. A moment later the man shows a perplexed look upon his face.

"Ry. . .Ryaan!? Is it really you?"

Ryaan smiles and walks over extending his hand. The muscular gentleman pulls Ryaan into, what seems to Jori like, a long overdue hug.

"It's good to see you Ranik." Ryaan says.

"I can't believe this I thought you were dead, what are you doing here?" Ranik asks.

Before he can answer the somewhat impatient Jori clears her throat attempting to get her master's attention.

"Forgive me, Ranik this is my Padawan Jori Kai." Ryaan says. "Jori, I'd like you to meet my former mentor; Jedi Master Ranik Solusar."

"A Jedi!? What about the blaster?" Jori says as she points out the blaster pistol holstered to Ranik's leg.

"Yes I noticed that too, not to many farmers carry blasters do they? Nor a Jedi for that matter." Ryaan adds.

"Yes well things change, and as you said . . .former Jedi." Ranik replies.

"You put away your lightsaber?" Ryaan asks.

"Not exactly." Ranik says as he notices the young boy walking over to his side.

"How are you today?" Jori asks the boy.

"Who are these people father?" the boy says.

"Father?" Ryaan says surprised.

"That's right, Ryaan, Jori this is my son Kam Solusar."

"Well, times have changed haven't they." Ryaan says observantly.

"So to what do I owe this pleasant surprise." Ranik asks.

"We need help, we've just recently learned of the Jedi purge and the formation of the Empire." Ryaan says.

"How can that be you've . . "

"We've been stranded on Rhen Var for the last two years." Jori cuts in.

"So you _were_ on Rhen Var, you just survived the crash." Ranik says putting a piece of the puzzle together.

"How do you know about that?" Ryaan asks.

"If you remember Mace Windu and I were good friends. After the CIS was defeated and driven off of Dantooine, Mace paid me a visit just before he left the system. Like you he knew I had exiled myself to here. It wasn't a pleasant visit however, he had only come to inform me that you had been killed during a battle on Rhen Var." Ranik explains. "How is it that you weren't rescued?"

"We were unconscious in the snow for days, by the time we came to and dug ourselves out the battle group had left the system." Ryaan replies.

"So what happened?" Ranik asks.

"It's a long story, I'm sure there's much you can tell us as well." Ryaan says.

"Yes of course, let's go inside we do have much to talk about." Ranik says as he leads his guests into the house.

* * *

Back on Coruscant Vader continues to sweep the planet looking for the Jedi. After several hours he realizes the possibility that they have already escaped the planet. However instead of returning to the JH1, Vader lands his interceptor at the Senate Annex building. As he walks towards the Emperor's main offices several senators and other passerby's gasp at seeing the mysterious figure. Although his name continues to spread throughout the galaxy, very few have yet to see Darth Vader in person. For months the Galactic Holonet has reported several events about the Emperor's new right hand and his mission to seek out and defeat the traitorous Jedi. It had also reported several instances where Vader was seen arriving at the Senate Annex building to report to the Emperor in person. Although some people were stunned when seeing the Emperor's new enforcer for the first time they knew it wasn't unusual for Vader to have business at the Senate.

Vader enters the large room to find the Emperor convening with his personal assistants.

"Leave us." Is all the Emperor says at seeing his apprentice enter his office.

The assistants and the red robed Royal Guards exit the room hastily. Once they have the room to themselves Vader kneels in the center of the room.

"Rise my friend. What news do you bring of the two Jedi found on Rhen Var?"

"I believe they are no longer on Coruscant, my master." Vader's mechanical voice utters.

"They will not evade us for long Lord Vader. Return to the Jedi Hunter I and dispatch the 501st to the planet's surface. The Jedi may not be on this planet but their Jedi starfighters are surely here somewhere." Palpatine says.

"They do not contain a hyperdrive." Vader says understanding his master's line of thought. Vader realizes if he can find the fighters they might pick up the trail. Vader rises as he informs the Emperor that he will find the missing fighters. "I will find these Jedi, then I will extinguish their light in the universe!"

"I have no doubt you will Lord Vader. You will defeat these Jedi as you so easily defeated Master Shryne on Kashyyyk! Your powers have grown much stronger with the Dark Side since that encounter, they will be no match for you my apprentice." Palpatine replies.

In the weeks after the Clone Wars ended Vader had been pursuing another surviving Jedi Knight named Roan Shryne. Although Shryne had eluded Vader for several weeks, the escaping Jedi was finally slain during a fierce battle on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk.

Even though Vader had fought and defeated a few more powerful Jedi in the weeks prior; Shryne had been the most rigorous test Vader had come upon since he'd been forced to don the black armored suit. Vader had still been adapting to the limitations of the suit when he'd learned of Shryne's escape from the purge.

However Vader had grown more powerful in the dark side since then and was able to have more control over his new body. His movements and skills in battle had become more fluid than they were in the months prior. As his master had stated, Vader was confident that he would seek out and defeat these two Jedi as he had Shryne!

* * *

Ranik shows his guests to the living area then asks his son to fetch some drinks for them. "I still can't believe you're here Ryaan, my heart sank when Mace informed me of your death."

"I don't mean to be rude but it seems like I'm in the dark all the time. How come you've never told me about your master?" Jori says to Ryaan.

"I guess I should answer that one." Ranik says before Ryaan can reply. "I'm sure Ryaan would agree with me when I say I taught him very well. The ways of the Force, the Jedi Code, your master was an excellent apprentice. The only problem was that I couldn't abide by it myself, the Jedi Code that is. You see Jori, I was banished from the Order."

"Because you had a son." Jori says observantly.

"Because I fell in love, married and fathered a son, yes. I don't regret it though." Ranik says just as young Kam walks into the room carrying a tray of drinks and some food. He sets the tray on the table then sits down next to his father.

"Master Solusar was among the most respected in the Jedi Order. He had been given the rank of Jedi Master but turned down his appointment to the council." Ryaan adds.

"Why?" Jori asks.

"I thought I was of more use outside of the temple, I didn't see myself sitting in the council chambers all the time." Ranik goes on to tell Jori how like Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he disagreed with certain aspects of the Jedi Code. However unlike Master Jinn he was not able to control his feelings; once he met Risa Velari that is. "Ryaan and I were sent to Dantooine on a mission years back. There were some pirates that were pillaging the farms. After we quelled the faction I began to grow attracted to one of the farmers. A female named Risa Velari." Ranik explains. He continues to tell how he requested that he and Ryaan stay on Dantooine for an extended period of time to ensure the terrorist faction had indeed been defeated. "I soon realized I was falling in love with Risa." Ranik says.

"How did Master Ryaan not know." Jori asks.

"I didn't at first, he kept me patrolling the sector on a swoop bike." Ryaan adds.

Ryaan eventually confronted his master about the situation. His feelings led him to believe that Solusar was deceiving him. After searching the sector Ryaan found his master at the Velari farm.

"I still remember the look in your eyes, so many emotions." Ranik adds.

Confusion, astonishment, betrayal, these were but a few of what Ryaan had felt when he caught his master dishonoring the Jedi Code.

Ranik tried to explain but he couldn't quite understand it himself. He'd devoted his life to the Jedi and had never known attachment much less love. Even though he'd not understood every aspect of the Jedi Code he'd never had ambitions to dishonor it.

Ryaan left the farm and went back to the spaceport. He used the holoprojector on the shuttle they had piloted to Dantooine to contact the Jedi Council. He reported his discovery to Master Windu which he knew would be a shock. Not just because of the situation but because Ryaan knew that Solusar and Windu were close friends. Master Windu ordered the Padawan to retrieve his master and bring him back to the council. Obediently Ryaan did as ordered knowing it would form a gigantic rift between himself and his master whom he'd come to love and respect.

He went back to the Velari farm and stated that by authority from the Jedi Council he was to take custody of Ranik and bring him back to Coruscant. Ranik couldn't believe what had happened but he didn't resist. He turned around to Risa, the woman he'd come to love and told her he'd come back. Ranik walked over to his Padawan who outstretched his hand.

"Your lightsaber." Ryaan demanded.

Ranik succumbed and handed over his weapon. During the flight back to the capital neither one of them spoke a word. Ryaan knew Ranik's eyes were on him wondering what his thoughts were but he remained silent.

When they arrived at the Jedi Temple a group of Jedi Masters were waiting to receive him. Among them was Qui-Gon Jinn who asked young Ryaan Táj to relinquish custody but Ryaan stood firm replying. "Master Windu ordered me to bring him back and so I am."

Jinn waved him by and followed. The entire council was present when Ryaan escorted Ranik inside. The proceedings didn't take long, Master Yoda asked for validation of young Ryaan's reports from Ranik himself. Although Ranik knew he had dishonored the code he wouldn't stoop to lying. He admitted that he had fallen in love with one of the farmers on Dantooine. Yoda then turned his attention to young Ryaan and asked if he had anything to say. Ryaan who was still in shock and disbelief said nothing. Master Windu then stood from his seat and passed sentence.

"Master Ranik Solusar, the Jedi Council finds you guilty of dishonoring the Jedi Code. You are hereby stripped of rank and banished from the Jedi Order, please turn over you effects. Ranik unclipped his utility belt and handed it over. "Where is your lightsaber?" Windu asks.

Ryaan somewhat hesitantly reaches under his tunic and retrieves the saber and hands it over to Mace. "Ranik Solusar because of your banishment you are to never to return to the Jedi Temple . . . . do you have anything to say?" Windu asks.

"I'm sorry Masters, you may not understand why I've done what I have but I somehow I feel it may be the will of the Force. Goodbye, my friends. Ranik says.

Ryaan remained standing in the center of the council chambers as Ranik is escorted outside by Master Jinn and the receiving party.

"Young Táj, are you alright?" Windu says noticing Ryaan has yet to speak a word.

"May I have a word in private with you Master Windu?" Ryaan says, his voice somewhat quivering.

"Of course, council's adjourned." Windu says as he leads Ryaan into an adjacent room.

"What'll happen now?" Ryaan asks.

"I'm sure this comes as a blow to you young Táj, if you need some time for yourself just say the word." Windu replies.

"That's not necessary Master Windu, I'm just curious what will happen to me?"

"Well one of two things will happen, if you feel you need guidance we will place you with another master to finish your training. Most likely one from the council or if you're ready . . . you can take the trials." Windu says.

"You think I'm ready?" Ryaan asks.

"Your actions speak volumes for you Ryaan, you contacted the council when you learned of Ranik's disloyalty. You obeyed my orders and you brought him back. And I'm sure that must have been hard for you but . . . . . I know Ranik trained you well . . . . it's your decision." Windu replies.

"Thank you Master Windu, oh one other request. May I have his lightsaber?" Mace becomes curious at the request but finds no harm in it and gives the Padawan the saber.

Outside the temple Qui-Gon Jinn is speaking with Ranik on the lower steps. As he is saying his goodbye to Qui-Gon, Ranik notices Ryaan standing outside the temple. Qui-Gon looks behind him noticing the young Padawan.

"Talk to him." Qui-Gon says.

"He won't speak to me." Ranik says.

"Try." Qui-Gon adds.

"Yoda says there is no try." Ranik replies.

Qui-Gon simply smiles sarcastically as he walks back into the temple.

Ranik walks up to Ryaan slowly. For a moment an awkward silence passes as Ranik searches for the right words. Unfortunately there are none, Ranik just places his hands on Ryaan's shoulders.

"Ryaan please say something."

"Why?" Ryaan says.

"I love her." Ranik replies.

"Love, we're not allowed to love! We serve others not ourselves!" Ryaan says shoving Ranik's hands off of him.

"You're right, I know what I did was against the code but you can't imagine what its like. It's a beautiful thing Ryaan, I don't . . . . . I guess I can't expect you to understand it or any Jedi for that matter." Ranik says. "I'm sorry Ryaan, I'm sorry I can't finish your training, I'm sorry I won't be there to see you become a great Jedi Knight and most of all I'm sorry I destroyed our friendship but I'm not sorry that I love her." Ranik begins to walk away realizing there's no hope to salvage any part of his relationship with his Padawan. As he gets to the bottom of the steps he hears his name called.

"Ranik!" Ryaan yells. Ranik turns around just as his lightsaber is tossed to him. He's about to smile thankfully when Ryaan says something that he'll never forget. "Don't ever come back." Ryaan says as he turns and walks back into the temple.

* * *

 _ **So obviously this chapter has the biggest reference to any character/event from the old canon. However I wrote this back in '05 when EP III came out. Even though most of the old canon was wiped out by Disney I've seen some evidence in the new novels that they are still pulling from the old EU.**_

 _ **Plus I was always a big fan of Kam Solusar ever since he debuted in Dark Empire II. Since the old character encyclopedia states that Kam's father Ranik was reprimanded by the Jedi Council for fathering a son and also was killed by Vader following the Clone Wars, so I thought it was a great idea to make him Ryaan's former master. Hope you enjoy.**_


	13. Planning Ahead

"Whoa!" Jori says absorbing the history of Ryaan and Ranik's friendship.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Why did you give me back my lightsaber?" Ranik asks.

"Because you were my mentor, you taught me everything you knew about the Force, even forgiveness." Ryaan says.

"You've forgiven me?"

"I never came to understand it but I'd wished I could've seen you again. Speaking of which where is Risa?" Ryaan says noticing Kam's face turning somewhat depressed.

"Uh, Risa died seven years ago." Ranik says. "But Kam and I are doing good, we continue to run the farm and study the Force together.

"Really." Ryaan says surprised.

"I may not be a part of the Order but I'm still a Jedi and Kam has Jedi blood within him." Ranik explains.

"How good are you with a saber Kam?" Jori asks.

"Pretty good." Kam replies.

"Of course he's only used it in practice against me and a few droids." Ranik adds. "After we learned of the Jedi purge I decided it be best to put them away unless we really needed them." Ranik says.

"Speaking of our visit, how did you hear about the purge?" Ryaan asks.

"Well I didn't put it together at first but I was awoken one night by a nightmare, my heart was racing I was sweating. The only problem was that I couldn't remember what happened in the nightmare. I realized a few days later what had happened when me and Kam went to the spaceport for our monthly shopping trip. We take our two swoops out every month to the spaceport for food and supplies. While we were there we heard reports through the holonet of the Jedi uprising and that many of them had been killed."

"It was a Force tremor!" Ryaan says thinking back to that night on Rhen Var when he had been woken from his sleep. He'd shot up in bed scared to death but couldn't place his mind on what had happened. He walked into the main chamber and found Jori also awake. For days they mediated on the dreams but eventually paid no further attention to it. "We figured it had to do with us, we knew we wouldn't survive forever without help." Ryaan adds.

"Anyway we kept the sabers out of sight and figured it couldn't hurt to purchase a blaster. I still don't like using it but I found I could use the Force to ensure my aim is precise. However it serves mainly for appearances." Ranik explains.

"I'm surprised your not a master by now Ryaan." Ranik says.

"He'd probably would be if we weren't stranded for the last two years." Jori adds.

"Yeah and we'd probably be dead too." Ryaan replies.

"So what happened to you two?" Ranik says asking for the whole story.

Ryaan and Jori fill in Ranik about the last few days since they escaped the clone attack on Rhen Var.

"To be honest I'm not sure where we should go from here, I thought it be best that we assist this resistance movement if they'll let us. Until they contact us though we're on our own. That's when I thought of you, I'd hoped you survived the whole thing." Ryaan says.

"It's more like they forgot about me." Ranik replies.

"True, but when we found that the archives had been destroyed and the security recordings all erased I wasn't sure if the Empire had found out about you. From what I could remember I knew your banishment went on record but I wasn't sure if it listed where you had exiled yourself to. So I checked the system database to see if you were still on the Velari farm." Ryaan explains.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of this Darth Vader yet have you?" Ranik asks.

"Our friend Gleim told us a little bit, only what he saw on the holonet though." Jori puts in.

"My guess is he's a Sith." Ranik says.

"That's what I thought, of course it's obvious Darth is a Sith name." Ryaan adds.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be as much help as you'd might have hoped. I've been out of touch too, the only information I receive is through the net and local gossip at the spaceport. However I find it hard to believe that the Senate would go along with Palpatine if they knew he was a Sith Lord." Ranik says.

"What do you mean?" Jori says.

Ranik goes on to explain his theory that Palpatine would most likely continue to keep his true identity secret from the senate. Not to mention the fact that up until the last ten years or so the Sith have been extinct.

"That's just a theory however Ranik, they were most likely just hiding. If Palpatine is a Dark Lord of the Sith he's obviously been planning this rise to power for some time. Which means the Sith could not have been extinct like the Jedi had thought." Ryaan adds.

"True but my point was the how many people outside of the Jedi even know what a Sith is?"

Ryaan forms a puzzled look upon his face. Ranik continues explaining that most people in the galaxy don't even know much about the Jedi themselves.

"How would the general public even know much about the Sith." Ranik says.

"I see where you're going, whether Palpatine had revealed himself to the Senate or not they might not even understand." Ryaan replies.

"Which would add to his claim that the Jedi planned to take over the Senate. They would surely go along with him, Sith or not." Jori adds to her master's thought.

After several more hours of discussion Ranik proposes an idea.

"Ryaan I hope I don't speak out of place but you said earlier you came here for help. I say we seek out this Lord Vader and take him down." Ranik suggests.

"That's not quite what I had in mind." Ryaan says stunned by the headstrong idea. "Ranik, let's put aside for a moment the fact that they have a whole army of clones at their disposal. If no other Jedi could defeat Vader what makes you think we can?"

"Well first of all we don't know what actually took place during the initial attacks on the Jedi. The clones had the element of surprise when they took out most of the Jedi, maybe Vader hasn't even faced a skilled Jedi Knight yet. From what I learned on the net, Vader led a detachment of the 501st into the Jedi Temple during the so called uprising. This happened near the very end of the war which means most of the Jedi would have been scattered throughout the galaxy. Aside from the younglings how many Jedi would have been inside the temple?" Ranik asks.

"Master Windu for one." Ryaan says.

"Master Yoda." Jori adds.

Ranik then points out the Mace Windu led the counter attack on the droid invasion on Dantooine.

"Even Master Windu and Yoda would leave the temple on assignments from time to time." Ranik adds.

"True but they wouldn't normally leave the capital at the same time, one of them would have remained on Coruscant." Ryaan replies.

"Well there was at least one time that they were both away from Coruscant, during the battle of Geonosis. Jori adds.

Ryaan and Jori concede realizing that whether in the temple or not it appears even the most skilled of Jedi Masters have been killed.

"Vader couldn't have killed them all, the clones had the perfect cover and they never saw it coming." Ranik adds. "Vader must be defeated, and if Palpatine is a Sith Lord as well then he's next."

"Ranik, I agree with you but for all we know the four of us are all that's left." Ryaan says.

"Four?" Ranik says curiously.

"Like you said, Kam may not be a Jedi but he knows the Force. As remnants of the Jedi I think we must assure our survival. The Jedi must rise again and if we go out hunting for Vader I fear it will only lead to our deaths." Ryaan says sternly. "The Jedi always thought that the Sith had been extinct for a millennia, well apparently they weren't. There were still a few of them around in hiding, just waiting for the time to be right for their reprisal. Well now the tables have turned; the Jedi are nearly extinct but not yet. We may be the last, and then there may still be several more out there in hiding. If we are to survive and rise again we must be patient." Ryaan explains.

"Then what do you want to do, just hide and let them take over the galaxy?" Ranik says.

"Ranik even if we defeated the Sith, how can we defeat the Empire? They've already integrated non clones into high command positions. Any loyalists to the Empire will continue Palpatine's legacy. We need to make contact with this resistance. This is much bigger than just the Jedi now and only another army can take down the Empire." Ryaan says as he hears a beeping noise from his belt. He looks down at the holoprojector that Jass gave him. "Talk about timing!" Ryaan says switching on the device. The image of a dark haired woman dressed in white appears.

"Greetings Master Jedi. I am Sheltay Retrac. I've been authorized to invite you to a private meeting on one of the moons of Alderaan in which we will discuss a possible allegiance between our two factions."

"It is with great pleasure that I accept." Ryaan replies.

"Good, I'm sure we will forge a fruitful relationship, I will inform my master of your acceptance. How many people will be in your party?"

Ryaan looks at Ranik with questionable eyes. Ranik hesitates for a moment then turns to his son Kam.

"Will you be alright if I leave you here?"

"You don't want me to go father?" Kam asks.

"I think it'll be safer if you stay." Ranik then nods to Ryaan who informs Sheltay there will be three in their party.

"Where are we to meet?" Ryaan asks.

"Instructions for the time and place will be sent to you after this transmission ends. We look forward to meeting you Master Jedi." Sheltay bows then her image disappears.

"You don't have a ship do you?" Ryaan says to Ranik.

"No just the swoops." Ranik replies.

"Well we don't have many credits left, we'll just have to see what we can do about acquiring one." Ryaan says as he rises from his seat.

"Now!?" Ranik says confused.

"Yep, we'd better get going if we're to make it on time. We don't want to miss our chance now do we?"

"I suppose not." Ranik replies. "Can you give me a few moments?"

"Sure we can wait out by our speeder, it's on the edge of the farm." Ryaan says.

"Good to meet you Kam." Jori says.

As the two Jedi make their way back to their speeder Ranik gathers a few things for his trip to Alderaan, most importantly his lightsaber. He then tells his son to continue with his Jedi exercises but to remain indoors when doing so.

"Make sure to do your chores, don't stay up too late and don't leave the house after dark."

"How long do you think you'll be gone father?" Kam asks.

"I'm not sure son, hopefully it won't be too long. However there's plenty of food and supplies left from our last trip to the spaceport so you should be fine. If for any reason you need help go to the Sprecker farm over the next hill, they were good friends of your mother's." Ranik explains. "Above all Kam, keep your lightsaber on you at all times just . . . . "

". . make sure it's concealed, yes father I know." Kam says finishing the sentence.

Ranik gives the boy a hug then says, "May the Force be with you son, I promise I will return."

"I know you will father." Kam replies without a bit of doubt.

From afar Ryaan and Jori notice Ranik walking towards them leaving the young Kam behind. When he draws near Ryaan gestures Jori to take the pilot seat of the speeder.

"Are you sure he should stay behind?" Ryaan asks.

"Yes, if the Empire hasn't tracked me here so far I don't see how they could now." Ranik replies confident.

"True but they have been following us." Without hesitation Ranik reassures his old Padawan that Kam will be safe at home.

After Ryaan and Ranik take their seats in the speeder, Jori fires up the engines and heads back towards the spaceport.


	14. Making Contact

After an extensive search of the planet the 501st finally locates the Jedi starfighters. However the clones are surprised to find two Rodians flying the ships instead of the two Jedi. After a few hours of interrogation an update is given to Darth Vader that the Jedi sold the two fighters to the Rodians. Further interrogation by Vader himself discovered that the Jedi had mentioned buying passage off of Coruscant. The 501st are immediately dispatched to the starports to commence a search for the information they require.

Finally Vader is pleased to hear good news from his subordinates when the clones discovered a possible trail leading to Dantooine based off the questioning of several witnesses. Vader immediately orders the Jedi Hunter I to plot a course there, in addition he requests several other Star Destroyers to his command to search nearby systems. Vader knows the Jedi could be on any of the planets in that system. He wants a tight net formed around the entire system, if they are indeed there they would not escape. Of course Vader knew all to well that there would be a loophole to his plan of attack. The Jedi may have already vacated the system.

* * *

On board the Arawak, Gleim holds the ship in orbit as Ishisz's flight droid sends him information through his armband.

"So, they're headed to Dantooine." Ishisz says receiving the data from his droid.

"How does your droid know how to do all that?" Gleim asks.

"I made my own special modifications. It can fly my ship, hack into security and com channels and even prepare my meals!" Ishisz says sarcastically as he punches more commands into his armband. As the JH1 begins to alter its course so it can make the jump into hyperspace, Ishisz's ship which remains cloaked locks on to the JH1. "Set course for Dantooine Gleim!" Ishisz orders as he watches the JH1 disappear into hyperspace.

Gleim makes the calculation for the jump and pulls the stick initiating the hyperdrive.

* * *

Jori brings the speeder to a halt back at the rental shop.

"So what's your plan for getting off world?" Ranik asks.

"Well I hate to do it this way but we've got no choice." Ryaan walks up to the first freighter pilot he finds and asks him for passage to the Alderaan system.

"Sure for five thousand." The humanoid says.

"For three people I think fifty credits sounds better." Ryaan says holding up the credits in his hands.

The pilots begins laughing at the insult. "Don't waste my time, I've got better things to do."

Just as he's about to walk away Ryaan waves a few of his fingers from the same hand he holds the credits. "You said fifty would be enough."

"I did? You're right I did. Alright my ship is this way, when would you like to leave?"

"Immediately." Ryaan adds.

As the humanoid leads them to his ship Ryaan keeps his mental hold over the him until they make the jump to lightspeed. After which Ryaan places his hand on the pilot's head putting him to sleep.

"You like that new trick don't you master?" Jori says helping Ranik to move the humanoid out of the pilot's seat.

They lay him down on one of the bunks inside the ship and Ryaan places the fifty credits on the man's chest.

"You're actually gonna pay him?" Ranik asks.

"At least he'll get something out of it." Ryaan says walking back to the pilot's seat. "We should be at the Alderaan system in an hour or two."

* * *

When the ship emerges from hyperspace Ryaan pilots the craft to the moon designated by the instructions sent earlier. As the ship draws closer the com device begins receiving a hailing signal, Táj flips on the comlink and answers.

"Master Jedi I presume?" the voice says.

"Yes that's correct." Ryaan replies.

"Good, we're sending you landing coordinates now, Welcome to the Alderaan system." The voice says.

Ryaan lands the ship at the instructed area; before following his companions outside he places his hand on the pilots forehead once again. This time he gives the man a simple suggestion to leave the system once he awakens. The pilot remains sedated as Ryaan exits the ship.

After regrouping with Jori and Ranik, Ryaan spots the beautiful woman whom he spoke with through the holocom.

"Master Jedi, it is a great gift to meet you." Sheltay says greeting the trio. "We had feared that the Empire had extinguished the light of the Jedi for good. I'm very happy to see that at least two of the Jedi have survived."

"Three!" Ranik puts in.

"Excuse me?" Sheltay says.

"Three Jedi have survived." Ranik adds making himself more clear.

Sheltay's expression shows her confusion easily. "I was told there were only two Jedi that had escaped from Rhen Var."

"Oh there were, allow me to introduce the third member of our party. Jedi Master Ranik Solusar." Ryaan says after introducing himself and Jori.

"I don't understand, how did you escape the Empire?" Sheltay asks.

"I was banished from the Jedi Order fifteen years ago."

Before she can respond Ryaan jumps back into the conversation and suggests that they focus on their reason for being here.

"Yes of course, this way please. Your host will be here momentarily, he was delayed during a meeting with an important faction member."

"Speaking of which who is our host?" Ryaan asks.

As Sheltay continues to lead them through moon outpost she informs Ryaan that she cannot reveal that information just yet.

"Our session will be held in a secure room, totally soundproof and no recording devices whatsoever."

"Do you suspect a spy in your midst?" Ryaan asks.

"These are troubling times Master Jedi, republic loyalists like ourselves all believe that the Empire will do more harm than good. Many predict that there will be dark times ahead for years to come. For that reason, all loyalists are taking any precautions they can to protect their true identities and ideals." Sheltay explains.

Once they arrive in the circular room the doors slide shut behind them. Before entering all communication devices are collected and locked up until the session is over.

"Now that we are safe from possible eavesdroppers your host, Senator of Alderaan Bail Organa, will be here shortly."

Although Ranik does not recognize the name Ryaan and Jori are shocked to hear the Bail Organa is actually part of the resistance. "Bail Organa is head the resistance?" Ryaan asks.

"Not exactly but he is a leading member." Sheltay replies.

"How do you fit into this?" Jori asks.

"I'm his senatorial assistant."

"What's the deal who is he?" Ranik asks.

"Bail was one of the few senators who was strongly against the Clone Army creation act." Ryaan explains.

"One of?" Ranik asks.

"Well Senator Amidala was the leader of the opposition but she wasn't on Coruscant when the vote was decided." Jori puts in.

"Why not?"

Sheltay explains to Ranik that there were several assassination attempts on her life.

"I'd heard that Master Kenobi was leading the investigation but I don't know much else. Jori and I were on Mon Calamari trying to negotiate terms with the Quarrens to back out of their plans to secede from the Republic at the time. It wasn't much longer after that we received a coded message for all Jedi to return to the temple immediately. It stated that war had broken out between the Separatists and the Republic." Ryaan explains.

A few moments later the transparent doors slide open as Bail Organa enters accompanied by another man dressed in Alderaanian attire. "Ryaan Táj, it's good to see a Jedi alive." Bail says shaking Ryaan's hand.

"We've never met before Sir but it's good to see you too. This is my Padawan Jori Kai and my former master Ranik Solusar."

As Bail greets Jori he also is amazed to learn that a third Jedi had survived.

"Your assistant was also surprised as well, I suggested we wait for your arrival so I can explain the situation to both of you." Ryaan says.

"Before you do let me introduce you to another native to Alderaan, Major Rieekan" After all introductions are made everyone takes a seat as Bail first asks Ryaan about the events of the last few days.

Ryaan retells the story again starting from their isolation on Rhen Var and ends up explaining how he had sought out and found his old master on Dantooine. "Ranik has not been in the Jedi order for over a decade but he is still a Jedi and a good man. He's even begun to teach his son the ways of the Force." Ryaan says.

"Where is your son?" Bail asks.

"I left him at home, he's safe there." Ranik replies.

"I hope so, there's nothing more important than family. My wife I recently adopted a baby girl and we take her everywhere." Bail says.

As Ryaan and Jori offer their congratulations Ranik responds by reminding the group that his parental decisions are not the subject of the meeting.

"No but the Jedi are Ranik, I still think you should've brought him." Ryaan replies sharply.

Bail and his companions remain silent for a few moments as Ryaan and Ranik finish their discussion. Jori quickly notices things not going the way they should and jumps into the middle of the two.

"Master Ryaan we're guests here, shouldn't we behave as such."

Although mildly ashamed that his own Padawan had to discipline him, Ryaan is once again amazed by Jori's maturity and sense of presence. Constantly he becomes more and more proud of her.

"Excuse me, you're absolutely right Jori." He says as he flashes a look of humility to Jori.

As Ryaan collects himself Ranik begins to realize that the rift between himself and his former Padawan is still present. Ranik never denied that he caused the rift but after their reuniting on Dantooine he had hoped that things might be mended back together.

"You were going to tell us about the resistance movement." Ryaan says to Bail.

Bail begins to explain the political events that took place over the last few months, most especially the Declaration of 2000. Finally Bail explains how during one session the loyalists decided to implant spies among the Imperial ranks. It was no secret the Empire was recruiting humans for Imperial officers. The head of the loyalist committee, Mon Mothma, had organized the operation.

"It was then that we realized that we were no longer merely loyalists trying to preserve a fallen Republic but a rebellion trying to restore it. That next week we had gathered several dozens of senators who remained loyal to the Republic. It was that day that we formed the Rebel Alliance." Bail explains.

Although still in secret and without any military force or power the leaders of the Alliance set out plans for the future. Rebel spies were sent out to apply for positions in the Imperial ranks with orders to gather and send any intelligence to their Alliance contacts. For the time being this was the Rebels primary operation. Each month the Alliance leaders would meet in secret on a different planet. During one such meeting the main subject was finding the means to build a military force large enough to counter the Empire. Of course everyone knew this would be their most difficult feat.

"For the time being our entire Rebellion will rely mainly on intelligence, subterfuge and sabotage." Mon Mothma had replied. "We have no means to attack the Empire head on."

Before continuing Bail informs the Jedi that one such spy had actually aided them in their escape from Rhen Var. Immediately Ryaan and Jori realize who Bail is speaking of.

"I thought something seemed off with him; how did he know it was us? We were dressed in clone trooper armor." Ryaan asks.

"He knew your so called orders were false." Rieekan jumps in.

"Then how come fighter craft were sent after us once we left the ship?" Jori asks.

"Because he had to protect his cover, his name is Major Garan. He had told us that after you left the ship he'd acted as if he'd been under some kind of mind influence. He ordered the ships to go after you so it wouldn't draw attention to himself." Rieekan adds.

"I see, well tell him we said thank you." Ryaan says.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear your still alive. He said there wasn't much he could do when they'd caught up with you at Vergesso. That ship Garan is stationed on is called the Jedi Hunter I, its been sweeping through the galaxy in search of any surviving Jedi." Rieekan explains.

"So that's why they attacked the temple on Rhen Var." Ryaan says.

"Right, the Empire knew that there was an ancient sanctuary on Rhen Var." Rieekan adds. "It was just next on their list I suppose."

"I'm guessing they got the information from the Jedi Archives." Ryaan says looking over at Jori.

Bail continued as he told the Jedi that eventually it had been agreed upon that the Rebellion must begin to procure weapons of any kind.

"We may not have an army but even if we are to attack from within we must have weapons!" One senator had stated.

Several planets had their own security forces such as Naboo did but everyone knew if every rebel homeworld were to begin accelerating their manufacture of weapons the Empire would surely notice.

"Then it must be done in secret like everything else." Another senator had suggested.

In the end of the meeting Mon Mothma had suggested they take things one step at a time. She proposed that a group of rebels would be assigned to gather a stockpile of weapons. She picked the man for the job herself, a native of her own homeworld Chandrila. The man's name was Jass Arkton, after being appointed for the mission he met with the Alliance leaders. Each Alliance leader transferred funds to a secure account from which Arkton could use to purchase weapons off the black market. Smugglers would be their method of making the transaction and each purchase was to be made at a different location.

"By now Jass has built quite a stockpile of weapons, they're kept at a secure location in the outer rim." Bail says.

"So what are the plans for the immediate future?" Ryaan asks.

"Right now we're just making preparations, it's still too soon to be thinking large scale." Bail replies.

"Then we must make plans for small scale attacks from within like you said." Ranik jumps in.

"He's right and I think the first target should be the Jedi Hunter I." Rieekan suggests.

"I agree but right now it's too dangerous, the Jedi would be wise to lay low for awhile then arise later on when their help would be of more use." Bail says.

Suddenly Ryaan begins sensing something from Bail, although he cannot place it he feels the senator is hiding something.

"The Empire must be put down but if we are the last of the Jedi I have to agree with Senator Organa, we must preserve the light of the Jedi." Ryaan says as he eyes Organa questionably.

Sensing Ryaan knows something is off Organa asks Major Rieekan and Sheltay to leave the room. Although the request is abrupt Rieekan and Retrac leave the room as requested by the Senator.

"You know more than you're telling us don't you Senator?" Ryaan asks.

"Yes but for all of our sakes what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room!" All three Jedi nod their heads in agreement as they anxiously await to hear what Organa is about to say. Bail takes a deep breath then speaks, "You three are not the last of the Jedi!"

"What? How do you know . . . . who?" Ryaan and Jori say in sequence.

Bail hesitates to give the answer as he knows it will raise many more questions from the Jedi trio. But ultimately realizes they have a right to know.

"Masters Yoda and Kenobi are still alive."

The Jedi nearly go into shock at hearing two of the most powerful Jedi Masters have survived the purge.

"Yoda and Obi-Wan." Ryaan says to himself smiling.

"We must contact them!" Jori suggests.

"Impossible." Bail says sharply.

Again a shocked expression is shown on the Jedi's faces.

"Why?" Jori asks.

"They're in exile, separately of course." Bail says.

"But you know where they are." Ranik says offering his insight.

After another deep breath Bail reveals that he does know the location of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I honestly do not know where Yoda has gone."

"There's more isn't there?" Ryaan asks.

"You know sometimes that Jedi insight of yours is a curse." Organa says.


	15. The Skywalker Secret

Over the next hour Bail Organa retells his account of the last days of the Clone Wars. Most especially the birth of Senator Amidala's twins and that the children were fathered by a Jedi.

"A Jedi?" Jori says astonished.

Bail continues as he explains that Yoda and Kenobi agreed that the children would be split to hide them from the Emperor who was indeed a Sith Lord.

"So Palpatine is this Darth Sidious." Ryaan says.

"And Vader is his apprentice." Bail adds.

"It's all a facade, the senate thinks Palpatine is this great man and now the Sith have control of the galaxy." Jori adds.

"That's why the children were to be separated. Kenobi said they must be hidden so the Sith wouldn't sense their presence." Bail explains.

"Where are the children now?" Ryaan asks.

Bail explains that Kenobi took the boy to his family and would remain on the same planet to watch over him. "The girl was placed with a trusted friend of Amidala's." Bail says.

Realizing these children are the future of the Jedi; Ryaan believes more than ever that he and Jori must remain hidden themselves to aid in their preservation. Then something clicks in Ryaan's mind about what Organa had just said.

"Wait you said the boy went to his family?"

"That's right." Bail replies.

"Then Master Kenobi is on Naboo!?" Ryaan says.

Bail smirks a bit as he informs Ryaan of his mistaken assumption.

"But Amidala was from Naboo, where else would she have family?" Jori asks.

"The boy is not with Amidala's family." Bail replies.

"But the Jedi don't . . . ." Ryaan stops in mid sentence as his mind begins putting the puzzle together. Sitting perfectly still for several moments, Ryaan finally sighs as he realizes who must be the children's father. "Of course . . . . it's Skywalker!"

Stunned by the assumption Jori replies, "Anakin!?"

All the while Ranik shows confusion on his face as he had never heard the name Anakin Skywalker before. He'd only fairly known Kenobi.

"That is correct." Bail replies.

"Skywalker was separated from his mother at age nine when Master Qui-Gon found him on Tatooine, that means that's where the boy and Kenobi are." Ryaan guesses.

"What about Anakin, what happened to him?" Jori asks.

"Skywalker is dead. . . ." Organa says abruptly. ". . . I'm not sure how it happened but Kenobi would know. He was with Anakin at the end."

"He was the Chosen One, how. . ." Ryaan's thoughts just carry off in his mind astonished that the so called chosen had not survived.

"Does that mean the prophecy was wrong?" Jori says to her master.

"I'm not sure, from what I remember Skywalker had no father. Master Jinn was convinced that the midi-chlorians had conceived him." Ryaan replies.

Finally Ryaan suggests that he and the Jedi must contact Master Kenobi. Although Bail strongly advises against it he realizes the need for the Jedi to commune with Kenobi.

"At the first sign of Imperial activity you must leave the system." Bail urges.

"We will not endanger Skywalker's child." Ryaan says as they rise from their seats. Ryaan remains in the room as Jori and Ranik exit. He eyes Organa for a moment sensing that the senator is still keeping something from them. He moves closer and says quietly, "So the girl was placed with a trusted friend you say."

"That's right." Bail says knowing Ryaan has figured out that his new adopted daughter is one of Skywalker's twins.

"Well it's good to know she's safe." Ryaan adds smiling. "Are you sure there's nothing else I should know Senator?"

"Of course not, may the Force be with you Ryaan." Organa says.

Although he had his own suspicions about the Chosen One's true fate, Organa could not bring himself to tell the Jedi especially for Leia's sake.

As they leave one of Rieekan's men informs the party that the Jedi's transportation is no longer on the moon. After admitting that they knew their transport would leave Organa arranges for a small transport to be lent to the Jedi. As the small five seater ship is prepped for departure Rieekan asks for the com device that Jass Arkton had given to the Ryaan. Ryaan hands over the device and Rieekan begins to tinker with the holocom as he attaches another device to it. A few moments later he returns the comlink to Ryaan informing him that they can now contact the Alliance whenever needed.

"It's a secure com channel and you'll be hailing my personal frequency." Rieekan explains.

Organa steps forward and offers his hand. "Whether or not you decide to go into hiding, I'm glad to have the Jedi on our side. Welcome to the Rebel Alliance!"

Ryaan shakes his hand and thanks him for the information.

"Try to leave Tatooine as soon as possible." Organa whispers.

The three Jedi board the ship with Jori at the controls, she lifts the craft off the moon and sets a course for Tatooine in the outer rim. As she prepares to make the jump to lightspeed Jori notices the expression of despair on her master's face.

"Master?"

"Is it just me or did things get a lot more complicated." Ryaan replies as he quickly drifts off into a meditative sleep. Jori looks behind her at Ranik sitting in the rear seat.

"Don't worry Jori, he's just frustrated. Wake me when we get there okay." Ranik says laying down on the bench seat in the back.


	16. The Search for Kenobi

After dispatching several units of the 501st throughout Dantooine, the Empire is able to pinpoint a possible destination of the Jedi. The clone units find the Velari farm some distance away from the spaceport with minimal difficulty. Having been split into small search groups upon arrival only three clones survey the farm. One of them a sniper, uses his scope to scan the farm and the nearby area from their position in the hills. They continue their surveillance finding nothing but a young boy who seems to be alone on the farm. Even though the boy is unarmed and keeping busy with his chores the clones report in.

"JHI this is scout team five, we've found the Velari farm. It doesn't appear that the Jedi are here, there's only a boy present and he's unarmed." The clone says.

Down on the farm young Kam suddenly begins to sense a haunting feeling as if there are watchful eyes present. Having no formal Jedi training he is unsure how to focus his mind on the sensation. However remembering his father's commands he continue on with his chores as if nothing were wrong.

The clones receive orders to remain in their position and to not reveal their presence. "Lord Vader's shuttle will be setting down on the planet's surface shortly." The reply comes back.

* * *

In orbit around one of Dantooine's moons the Arawak remains some distance away from the JH1 as Ishisz receives updates from his droid. From the corner of his eye Gleim spots Ez-6 standing in the doorway of the turbolift. Seeing that Ishisz's attention is focused on his armband and the incoming data, Gleim's seizes the opportunity. He gestures for Eazee to remove the restraints holding Xafus, if successful Xafus should easily be able to get to Gleim's double barreled shotblaster which is mounted just above the cockpit doorway.

Eazee slowly walks over to Xafus and begins fidgeting with the restraints. Almost instantly Gleim realizes the droid's movements are too loud As Eazee attempts to free Xafus. Gleim slowly moves his right hand to his belt. Keeping his eyes straight ahead he finds his comlink and tries to send an outbound signal. Suddenly Ishisz looks up and spots the droid trying to free Xafus. He stands up and draws his blaster on the droid.

"Ishisz no! She's just a droid." Gleim says as he flies up from his seat. Seeing Gleim's movement Ishisz retrieves a long dagger from his belt and points it at Gleim!

"You try that again Gleim and your droid and your friend here are both toast!" Ishisz threatens.

"Please don't blast her, I'll deactivate her!" Gleim says pleading.

"Don't move!" Ishisz warns. "I'll do it, get back in your seat!" Ishisz reaches around the back of Eazee's neck still grasping the blaster.

"I'm sorry Gleim." Eazee says just as Ishisz uses one of his fingers to flip the switch deactivating her.

After which he takes the butt of his pistol and hits Xafus over the head knocking him out.

"Now it's just you and me Gleim." Ishisz says as he sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"You know Ish, I used to like you but now I hope you do catch up with Ryaan." Gleim says.

"Really why is that?"

"Cause I can't wait to watch Ryaan run you through with his lightsaber!"

As Ishisz holsters the blaster he hears a beeping sound, expecting to receive another report from his droid he looks over and sees the small indicator lights on Gleim's comlink. Ishisz pulls out the dagger again and demands Gleim to hand it over. "Who were you trying to contact?" Ishisz yells holding the dagger against Gleim's throat.

"Help, that's who." Gleim says sarcastically.

"The Jedi?" Ishisz asks. Gleim remains silent. "Tell me or the Gran dies now!"

"Yes I was calling the Jedi for help but it hasn't connected yet!" Gleim exclaims. Ishisz smiles as he returns the dagger to his belt.

"You just doomed your friends, Gleim." He says as he connects the comlink to his armband sending the signal to his flight droid.

"However you may have just helped me, if this works I may just let you go!" Ishisz says smirking.

"Great." Gleim says sulking. In trying to call for help he may have just led Ishisz right onto their trail.

An hour later the flight droid sends an update to Ishisz informing him that the signal has been tracked to Tatooine. "That's in the next system!" Ishisz exclaims excitedly as he orders his flight droid to remain with the JH1. If for some reason the Jedi don't turn up he doesn't want to lose his connection to the Empire. "Set a course Gleim."

Reluctantly Gleim does as instructed by his captor, moments later the Arawak jumps into lightspeed bound for Tatooine.

* * *

The Alderaanian craft emerges from hyperspace in the outer rim to face the desert planet known as Tatooine. As Jori pilots the ship closer Ryaan orders her to orbit the planet.

"We're not going down there?" Jori asks.

Ryaan reminds his Padawan that although they know Master Kenobi is on Tatooine, they don't know where. "It'll be easier to make contact with him through the Force if we orbit the planet. Besides I promised Organa we wouldn't endanger the boy!" Ryaan explains.

"You know what the chances are of reaching him from space Ryaan?" Ranik says. "We might as well set the ship down and start looking for him."

"Yeah we could do that Ranik and in doing so we'll just draw more attention to him. He's in exile for a reason, we don't want to endanger him or the Skywalker child!" Ryaan replies. "We stay in orbit and meditate!"

Within moments all three Jedi are joined in meditation, concentrating on reaching Obi-Wan Kenobi. At first Ryaan is happy to feel his former master connected to him through the Force but then he senses something about his presence. Although Ranik is joining the effort to reach out to Kenobi, Ryaan feels something different about his former master. Almost as if he's not the Jedi he once was; of course Ryaan knew this all along. Because Ranik dishonored the Jedi Code, married and fathered a child was the reason he was banished. However Ryaan believed he would remain the same wise and powerful master he had apprenticed to for so long. Now Ryaan sensed that Ranik had possibly renounced his faith in the Force or had lost something during the last fifteen years. This feeling confused Ryaan, although he was angry at Ranik for what he had done he had forgiven him. More importantly he still believed Ranik would continue to be the great Jedi Master he'd once looked up to.

Although the situation with Ranik still concerned him, Ryaan focuses his attention on finding Obi-Wan Kenobi. He believed Obi-Wan could give them the answers they needed; more importantly Kenobi would be able to give them guidance and orders. After all Kenobi was the last Jedi Council member still alive; with the exception of Yoda however. But according to Senator Organa Yoda's current location was unknown.

* * *

Vader's shuttle sets down a few miles outside of the Velari farm. As Vader walks down the ramp two Barc speeders towing a third come to rest in front of the Dark Lord.

"Lord Vader, you're speeder. We will show you the way to the Velari farm." One of the Barc troopers say.

Vader climbs on the Barc speeder whirling his black cape over the seat back. The two Barc troopers throttle up and escort Vader to the surveillance point in the hills where the same trio of clones who discovered the farm still await. Vader brings the speeder to a halt and dismounts.

"Where is the boy?" Vader asks.

"He's inside my lord, it appears he is alone." a clone replies as he hands Vader a set of microbinoculars.

Vader scans the farm for a moment then hands the binoculars back to the clone. Vader reaches out with the Force trying to sense the presence of a Jedi. The clones remain silent waiting for orders as they listen to the chilling sound of Vader's breath mask repeating over and over. A moment later Vader senses something, not quite a Jedi but a Force sensitive being, one with untapped power.

Inside young Kam Solusar feels a shiver running down his spine. As earlier he feels the presence of another near; however now he feels a much darker sensation. Kam quickly goes into mediation attempting to calm his mind and remain tranquil.

Vader senses this action and relinquishes his connection to the Force. From beneath their white helmets, the clones look questionably upon Vader.

"My Lord?"

"The Jedi are no longer here but the young boy is Force sensitive." Vader replies.

"Shall we storm the house?"

Vader ponders that thought for a moment. Eventually he will order the clones to kill the boy but what puzzles Vader is the boy's origins. Although the boy is no threat and will never be formally trained Vader cannot help but wonder where he came from or who his parents are. "No, the Jedi were here and they will most likely return. When they do we will crush them all at once. Remain here for further orders."

"Yes Lord Vader!"

Vader returns to his Barc speeder and heads back to his shuttle with his two escorts behind him.

Immediately after Vader steps back onto the JH1 he orders Admiral Jafan to send a garrison down to the planet. "I want their encampment to be outside of the spaceport to keep attention away from the operation and keep constant surveillance on the Velari farm! The instant anyone approaches the farm I am to be notified." Vader orders.

"Yes Lord Vader." Jafan says as he snaps his fingers summoning Major Garan to his side. "Major Garan will commission the detail personally." Jafan replies.

"Very good Admiral after the garrison is in place set course for Kessel. The Emperor has requested that I pay a visit to Moff Tarkin for a progress report."

"It will be done Lord Vader." Jafan says. As Vader walks to his private chambers Jafan turns to Garan. "Any questions Major?"

"No Admiral, Dantooine base camp will be operational within the hour." Garan replies.

"Good inform me when completed so we can make way for Kessel." Jafan says as he dismisses Garan.

Garan rushes off to complete his orders all the while knowing he must contact Major Rieekan as soon as possible.

* * *

By the time the Alderaanian craft makes its third orbit around the planet Ranik begins to become frustrated with the useless effort. He breaks out of the meditation with Ryaan and Jori but they remain attentive to their feelings.

"It's not going to work Ryaan." Ranik says scornfully.

"If you don't want to help then just sit back and enjoy the view." Ryaan says with his eyes still closed. A moment later Ryaan senses his former master sulking in the back seat. Too frustrated to continue Ryaan breaks off as well and turns around to face Ranik.

"If you don't want to help then why did you come here?"

A perplexed looks comes upon Ranik's face. "What, you came to me for help!"

"That's right and you haven't been much help thus far, I'm starting to think I was wrong in that endeavor." Ryaan says as he turns back around and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you again Ryaan but I've changed over the years." Ranik replies.

"Yes . . . . I see that now."

Whether he truly believes it'll work or not, Ranik rejoins the two in meditation.

Not five minutes later the ship's orbit takes them over the Dune Sea where Ryaan is awakened by a strong presence.

"Master Kenobi!"

Jori and Ranik both open their eyes amazed that they've reached Kenobi. Ryaan however is the only one who feels the connection to the exiled Jedi Master. As Ryaan reaches out to the Jedi Master he feels a sense of confusion in Kenobi. Then he realizes Kenobi may be hesitant to commune with him; from Kenobi's recollection Ryaan Táj and Jori Kai died on Rhen Var two years ago.

As Jori eagerly watches her master she notices a blip on the radar. After taking a closer look she notices its the Arawak. "Gleim?" she says to herself.

"What is it?" Ranik says.

"That's Gleim's ship coming up behind us, how would he . . . . . ." Jori stops as she notices the comlink on Ryaan's belt. Although it appears to be connected there's no image on the holoprojector. "Gleim, come in this is Jori." she says without disturbing her master.

* * *

On board the Arawak the image of the female Jedi is shown on the projector. However Ishisz has the device rigged to block out the outgoing visual transmission.

"Your scanner shows there's three life forms aboard, who's with them?"

"How should I know, I left them on Coruscant remember." Gleim says.

"No matter it's them." Ishisz says as he stands up and grabs Gleim.

"What are you doing?" Gleim exclaims.

"I'm taking control of your ship." Ishisz says as he restrains Gleim next to Xafus.

"I thought you already did that on Ord Mantell."

"You won't be so sarcastic when your friends are dead." Ishisz gets in the pilot seat and powers up the weapons systems.

As Jori continues to hail Gleim the Arawak draws closer with Ishisz preparing to make his shot. "Just a few shots on their engines will suffice."

* * *

"Maybe their communications are down." Ranik suggests just as the first wave of blaster fire comes in.

The shots blast through the engine casing, ripping it to pieces.

Ryaan's connection with Kenobi is disrupted as he feels the ship being attacked. "What the . . ."

"Gleim what are you doing!" Jori says still trying to raise him on the com.

"Never mind that take the controls!" Ranik yells from the back seat.

Another wave of blaster fire comes in this time hitting the engines precisely as anticipated by Ishisz. However what happens next Ishisz would never expect. The explosion from the engines cause a chain reaction which short circuits the hyperdrive. The Jedi are thrown back into their seats as the hyperdrive ignites turning the stars into starlines. A microsecond later Ishisz and Gleim watch as the craft zooms recklessly into hyperspace!


	17. A Separatist Surprise

The ship continues on its blind path through hyperspace, for a moment all Jori can think about is why Gleim had attacked them. Suddenly Ranik frantically yells to her to shut off the hyperdrive. Ryaan who is still uncertain of what just happened hears Ranik's words and reaches for the hyperdrive controls. He pulls back on the lever deactivating the drive, as the ship stops to a dead halt it comes to bear just meters away from the nose of a large capital ship! All three Jedi lurch back in their seats shocked by the sight of the large ship directly in their path. Had they shut down the hyperdrive a microsecond later they would have been vaporized!

It takes a few minutes for the tension to wear off then suddenly Ryaan realizes that his brief connection with Master Kenobi was disrupted.

"NO!" he yells showing his frustration as he slams his fist down on the control console. "No, no, no, he was there I felt him!"

He pounds the control console again and again until Jori rises from her seat. She takes him by the arm then places her right hand on his forehead using the same sedative method he had learned in the holobooks. Within a second he slumps back in his seat fast asleep. She touches his face with soothing hands concerned for her master. Then Jori looks back at Ranik who is completely stunned. Not knowing what to say she just sits back down in her seat.

"What was that!?" Ranik says with a shocked tone.

"I'm not quite sure myself, I've never seen him behave that way before." Jori replies. "All I know is that he's felt very frustrated and somewhat lost since we learned of the Jedi purge."

"He told you that?" Ranik asks.

"No, I sensed it. I didn't think his frustration was that powerful though, it's obviously been building up inside him."

A moment of silence passes between them as their thoughts still lie with Ryaan. Finally Ranik suggests that they just let him rest.

"Right, we'd better check the ship." Jori says as she instructs the ship's computer to give her a damage report. "Hyperdrive is fried."

"That's no surprise." Ranik replies.

"Port engine is gone too, starboard is at thirty percent. Life support is fine, weapons systems are okay too." Jori explains as she finally begins to take a closer look at the ship looming before them.

"We'll we need a new ship then." Ranik says.

"No we need spare parts."

"Does it make a difference?" Ranik replies.

"Yes, how many droid ships do you know of that have cockpits?" Jori asks.

Before he can answer Jori points out that the ship in front of them is a Droid Control Ship.

"You're right but why haven't they hailed or attacked us?" Ranik asks.

Jori begins running scans on the DCS to answer Ranik's question. A moment later she informs him that there are no life forms aboard.

"Droids wouldn't be running it by themselves would they?" Ranik suggests.

"If they were they would have done something by now." Jori points out. "It's in tact so it hasn't been disabled or anything, looks like its just shut down." She adds as the scanners complete their search.

"Then I guess we found those spare parts you were talking about." Ranik says.

A moment later Jori takes the controls and pilots the ship towards one of the docking bays. Using as little power as possible from the surviving engine she brings the ship up towards the magnetic field. "How are we supposed to get in, the blast doors are down." Jori asks.

"Can the ship's computer slice in and open it?" Ranik asks.

Figuring its worth a try Jori does as suggested. "Let's see what we can do, too bad we don't have an astromech on board." Jori says.

A moment later the blast doors open, Jori brings the ship inside the hanger and lands.

Ranik and Jori step out of the ship leaving Ryaan inside while they search for parts to repair the ship.

"Where to first?" Ranik asks.

"I need to access the main computer then I can make sure all the ship's functions are working for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we don't want to inadvertently activate any of the ships's defensive systems and have it attack us do we?" Jori says. She explains further that the fastest way to get the ship repaired is to have the automated droid systems to do it. "For that to happen we need to make sure the droids are not programmed to attack."

They begin their trek through the dark and seemingly empty ship. They make their way to the control bridge with ease and Jori takes a seat at the main console and begins booting up the ship's systems.

"I still don't understand why she appears to have been abandoned?" Jori says while she works.

"Maybe the Separatists decided to cut their losses and run, either way I don't think we'll find out." Ranik replies.

A moment later as the bridge begins to come to life an alarm begins to go off.

"What's that?" Ranik asks.

"The ship's computer scanned us, it knows we're not Neimodians." Jori replies.

"That's bad right." Ranik says pulling his lightsaber from his belt.

"It's not great but at least the battle droids won't be activated. All we have to worry about is defense turrets."

"Uh huh?" Ranik utters knowing there's more to the situation.

Jori quickly explains that if she can override the system in time the defense turrets won't attack. She continues her attempt on the console but suddenly she sees the warning on the screen. "Too late!"

Before Ranik can reply Jori springs from her seat igniting her two yellow blades. Immediately she throws one severing a turret as it descends from the ceiling. As he spots the rest of the turrets descending Ranik activates his shimmering blue lightsaber. He deflects a bolt and sends the beam back to destroy the turret. Jori keeps up herself deflecting blasts here and there. She catches the saber she threw a moment ago as it hurls back to her. As she spots another turret about to fire on her she back flips then crosses her blades deflecting another shot. She then raises two fingers from her left hand crushing the turret with the Force. She looks over at Ranik just to see him slash through the last turret with his blue blade.

"Takes care of that." He says.

"Just the turrets in this room I'm afraid." Jori replies shutting down her sabers.

"So we have to fight them through every room?"

Jori smiles and relieves Ranik, informing him that she can still override the system. "I just didn't have enough time before the guns in this room were activated." A few moments later Jori is able to reprogram the ship's systems. "Okay we're safe to move about the entire ship and repair on our craft will begin . . . . now." Jori says issuing commands to the computer system. She stands up and turns to Ranik who has a curious look upon his face. "What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking, you just programmed all the droids on the ship to do anything you want right?"

"Y . . . yeah?" Jori replies unsure of where Ranik's line of thought is going.

"Then we can use them in battle?" Ranik asks.

"Like against the Empire? That would be a huge role reversal but . . . ." Jori stops dead in her sentence realizing what Ranik is thinking. "The Alliance!" Jori exclaims. Ranik simply nods. "Yeah I'm sure they'd be happy to have the resources of this ship but it wouldn't tip the scale that much. The Empire probably has several dozen Star Destroyers." Jori explains.

Ranik simply explains that it would help the Alliance get a foothold in defeating the Empire.

"How do you mean?"

"Well they would most likely only attack certain outposts or bases where it provided a good incentive. For instance if there happen to be a shipyard in space somewhere controlled by the Empire; if the Alliance attacked it would certainly be without warning. Not only that but the Empire might suspect that it's controlled by uprising Separatists forces. If the plan succeeded they would be able to acquire more ships and weapons. They could build that way but they'd have to make sure they hit and run fast; escape before more Imperial forces arrive." Ranik explains.

"Then as soon as the ship is repaired we must contact Senator Organa!" Jori says.

"Yeah but first we need to find out where we are, who knows how far that hyperdrive malfunction shot us." Ranik replies.

At hearing that Jori retakes the seat at the control console. Within a moment or two she informs Ranik that they're just a few parsecs away from a planet called Utapau.

* * *

A few hours later the repair droids have completed retrofitting the Alderaanian ship with new parts. During that time Jori continued to familiarize herself with the ships functions while Ranik explored the rest of the ship. Although he knew Jori was right when she pointed out that one droid control ship would not tip the scale; Ranik was amazed at how large an army the ship contained within her.

By the time the ship's repairs were finished Jori realized she had completely forgotten about her master still asleep inside the ship. She raised Ranik through the ship's com systems and asked him to meet her in the starboard hanger. When they arrived they found a very much awake Ryaan Táj sitting on the wing of the ship.

"I'm so sorry we left you in the ship master, I should've figured the repair droids would've awoken you." Jori says.

"Repair droids? No I just awoke a few minutes ago, when I came to I realized we were inside another ship." Ryaan replies.

"Yes a droid control ship, we came within a microsecond of being vaporized!" Jori adds.

Ryaan scratches his head as he walks over to Jori and Ranik. "Listen, I must apologize for my behavior before. I don't even know how it happened I let my emotions get the better of me." Ryaan says.

"It's alright master, I know you've been quite stressed the last few days. I sedated you pretty good so I knew you would sleep for awhile but I think you needed it." Jori explains.

"That's what happened?"

Jori simply nods as a smile begins to form on her face. As Jori leads them to the bridge Ryaan begins to recall the last few moments before the attack came.

"All I remember is finally connecting with Master Kenobi then I felt the blaster fire hit the ship. Moments after that we were shot into hyperspace."

"Do you remember anything about the connection with Master Kenobi?" Jori asks.

"He seemed confused, I don't think he believed it was really us. He may have perceived it as some kind of trick." Ryaan explains.

"What do you mean . . . . why would . . . . oh, we're dead!" Jori says realizing the reason.

"Exactly, to his knowledge we died on Rhen Var. However he did say something right before we were attacked." Ryaan says remembering those last seconds before the blaster fire came in. Jori looks on him with anxious eyes as Ryaan says finally. "Leave this place."

Not being the response she expected, Jori becomes puzzled.

"I don't understand?" Jori adds.

"Whether he knows who he was really communicating with or not; he doesn't want to endanger the boy." Ryaan explains. "I have another question, was I hearing things or did you mention Gleim when we were attacked?" Ryaan asks.

Jori informs him that the Arawak's signal did come on the radar. Also that she noticed the holocom on his belt was flashing.

"I'm assuming he tracked us that way but I couldn't raise him through any com channel. It wasn't long before he opened fire!" Jori explains.

"I don't what's going on but I can assure you that Gleim was not responsible for the attack." Ryaan replies.

"I couldn't believe it either, something has happened." Jori adds.

"We need to find him and figure out what's going on. We owe him that much." Ryaan suggests.

"Of course master."

"So what's the situation?" Ryaan asks as he takes another look around the hanger.

"Our ship has been repaired and all of the ship's functions are at our disposal. Ranik had the idea that the Alliance could make good use of the weapons on this ship." Jori explains.

"Yeah but where would they hide it?" Ryaan asks.

"At the stockpile, remember Senator Organa had said Jass Arkton was storing all of his purchases at a secure location. Surely they could place the ship wherever that is." Jori explains.

"Then we need to contact Senator Organa, he will be able to put us back in touch with Jass." Ryaan replies.

When the three arrive back on the bridge Jori immediately goes back to her control console to send a message to Alderaan. However Ryaan quickly interrupts reminding her that they can only contact the Alliance through the secure holocom that Jass gave them.

"Here, I want you to try and reach Senator Organa. Bring him up to speed about the droid control ship and ask him how we can reach Jass Arkton." Ryaan says tossing her the holocom.

From his tone of voice Jori gets the sense that he has a separate agenda on his mind. "What are you gonna do?" She asks.

"I'm going back to Rhen Var." Ryaan simply replies.

"What!?" Jori replies astonished.

"What for?" Ranik asks.

"The holobooks." Ryaan says. After hearing his answer Jori's expression shows her lack of faith in the futile mission, however Ranik becomes confused as he knows not what Ryaan speaks of. "We all know there are very few Jedi left in the galaxy but we also know there is hope for future Jedi. The Skywalker twins and young Kam, those future Jedi will need all the tools available to assist in their training." Ryaan explains.

"Master if its possible to recover the books it would be an important mission but there's two problems. The first being that there's an Imperial garrison on Rhen Var."

Before Jori can continue Ryaan counters that thought by suggesting that the garrison may have been pulled out once the Empire knew they had escaped the system.

"Okay, well regardless the Empire most likely destroyed the temple when they left. They were searching for ancient Jedi sites in the first place; who knows how many they came across before they found us. Each one they came across they probably demolished!" Jori explains.

"That's very possible Jori but we must find out, it's still worth the risk. Master Kenobi and Master Yoda will most likely train the Skywalker children but any or all of these holobooks will greatly help. Even if it only goes to aid in Kam's training." Ryaan replies.

With that Ranik becomes very proud of the fact that his former Padawan is thinking of Kam's future as a Jedi. Not to mention the fact that he knows Ryaan might be better suited to train Kam instead of himself.

"Stay here and contact Senator Organa, I'm going to find out if there's a possibility of recovering the holobooks." Ryaan says. "I'll take our ship, contact me on its holocom after you've spoken to the Alliance. Ranik will you stay here with Jori, she might need help if Organa asks her to take the ship somewhere."

"Of course." Ranik replies.

"Oh master, let's learn from our experience on Rhen Var." Jori says. Somewhat confused Ryaan asks for her meaning. "Take a coat." Jori replies.

Ryaan smiles as he exits the control tower. Before heading back down to the ship Ryaan checks out the executive quarters of the ship. He searches through the closets hoping to find something warm to wear once he returns to Rhen Var. Finally he comes across a black hooded cape, he wraps it around him letting the hood fall down below his neck.

After making his way back to the hanger he climbs into the craft taking the pilot seat. As he preps the ship for takeoff he hails the bridge.

"Yes master?" Jori replies receiving the transmission.

"One other thing, if you happen to find out anything about Gleim let me know immediately."

"But master you have Gleim's holocom!"

"Actually I left it on the bridge, you can hook it up to the ships com systems. It'll have a far greater range that way." Ryaan explains.

"Good thinking master, may the Force be with you."

"May it be with you two as well." Ryaan replies.

A moment later he powers up the engines and lifts the ship off of the hanger deck. He turns the ship around and flies through the magnetic field into open space. Ryaan sets his hyperspace course for Rhen Var then initiates the hyperdrive. Jori and Ranik watch through the viewports of the bridge as the ship zooms away.


	18. Return to Rhen Var

A few light years before reaching Kessel, Admiral Jafan receives updated orders from Vader to bring the ship out of light speed and prepare his shuttle. Although curious at the change of plans, Jafan obeys instantly as he relays the orders to his subordinates. Within moments of receiving the order Vader's shuttle is prepped for launch. Jafan and a detail of clones troopers stand just outside the lowered ramp of the shuttle as Vader strolls in the hanger. Although concerned that his attempt to interfere with Vader's agenda may be his undoing; Jafan suggests that the squad of troopers accompany him for his protection. Vader's voice through the breath mask always seems to send a chill through Jafan as well as others. However this time as Vader's tone sounds as if he's been insulted, Jafan begins to wish he hadn't made the suggestion.

"Your gesture is unnecessary Admiral, I require no protection. Besides, there will be plenty of troopers present when I arrive in the Kessel system." Vader replies.

"Yes my lord." Jafan says.

"Remain here Admiral, I shall conduct my business with Moff Tarkin and return within the day." Vader orders.

Jafan simply acknowledges the order then dismisses the clone troopers standing behind him. The shuttle rises from the deck and ascends through the dorsal hanger doors, she unfolds her wings and within moments jumps into hyperspace.

After the short trip to Kessel the pilot of the shuttle hails the communications center on the orbiting moon. The pilot informs the secret construction installation that Darth Vader has come to inspect progress on the new secret weapon.

"Permission to land granted, welcome to Kessel." Comes the reply from the center.

As the shuttle folds up her wings and prepares to set down just outside the main bunker; Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and an escort detail of clones appear on the landing pad. The shuttle sets down and immediately opens the ramp revealing Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader this is an unexpected honor, welcome to Kessel." Tarkin says.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Tarkin, the Emperor has sent me to accompany you on this inspection." Vader replies sternly.

"Of course, this way please." As Tarkin leads him to the central command center he informs Vader that the superconductor that was acquired on Mygeeto has been installed. "We are still running diagnostic tests to see if it will be sufficient enough to power the superlaser. Of course as you know the superlaser itself is still under construction and will be for several years I'm afraid." Tarkin says.

"When will the tests be complete on the superconductor?" Vader asks.

"I've been informed within the month." Tarkin says.

"Order the section chief to accelerate production, the Emperor doesn't want to waste any more resources on this project than necessary." Vader says.

"Lord Vader you know this project will take many years to complete however I feel that not having one clearly defined head officer in sole command of the project could potentially delay its completion." Tarkin replies. "I've already voiced my concerns to the Emperor personally however I've yet to hear any response on his highness's part."

"The Empire is still in its infancy Tarkin, the Emperor has more pressing matters to worry about at this time than selecting a candidate to oversee this entire project. For now work will continue as is, in these early stages the section heads of each construction team aren't required to collaborate to complete their current assignments. As for superconductor if this model will not suffice than we must begin searching for others. That would delay the progress in other areas of the project." Vader replies.

"Lord Vader I want to see the Death Star completed in a timely and efficient manner, if this battle station is to work properly as the Emperor wants it, it must be done with the utmost care and precision that it demands." Tarkin replies backing his statements.

A few moments of silence passes as the only sound between them is Vader's chilling breath mask. Vader says nothing, as silence emerges into the conversation once again Vader simply thinks of the hundreds of ways that he could kill Tarkin. Although he realizes Tarkin seems to have no fear of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader also knows that would be his undoing and not only Tarkin's. By killing Tarkin he would greatly displease his master! Vader didn't really harbor any hatred for Tarkin, in fact he somewhat respected him for his views during the Clone Wars. However Vader was quickly growing tired of his master sending him on these types of lowly assignments, effectively reducing him to just another lackey. Which is why his frustration was mounting at the moment.

"Do you have anything more to report Moff?" Vader finally says.

Realizing he's not going to get anywhere with the Dark Lord on the matter at this time Tarkin backs off. "You may inform the Emperor that the preliminary tests are going well; based off the engineer's reports thus far I am confident that the superconductor will work." Tarkin informs.

"Good, the Emperor will be pleased."

"Now if you'll follow me I'll be happy to show you the Death Star itself." Tarkin says. Although still silent Vader complies seeing as his whole reason for being here is the inspection. Tarkin leads him to a smaller shuttle craft which takes off and flies towards the infrastructure of the Death Star.

* * *

Jori spends the better part of an hour trying make contact with Alderaan. Although Ranik had suggested that the distance may be too far to reach the Alliance, Jori was confident she could prevail by widening the range of the communications dish. After receiving no response she gives in and begins powering up the vessel's engines. By the time she was ready to set a course she looked to Ranik for suggestions on a destination.

"We certainly don't want to go to Alderaan we just want to be within range to get a transmission through." Ranik replies as he takes a seat next to her.

Jori sets a course for Alderaan but instructs the computer to shut down the hyperdrive once they cross a midway point. She initiates the hyperdrive and the massive droid control ship jumps into lightspeed.

* * *

After having an angry fit over blowing his chances to capture the Jedi; Ishisz finally calms himself and retakes the controls. As he begins to set course to rendezvous with his own ship he suddenly wonders why the Jedi were simply orbiting Tatooine. He walks over to Gleim where he remains bound next to Xafus and sticks the blaster pistol in his face. "What were your friends doing here?"

"I don't know." Gleim simply states. Ishisz is about to form an unpleasant expression on his face when Gleim juts in. "That's the truth, when we separated on Coruscant I knew they had some Jedi stuff to do. You keep thinking that just because their my friends that I know everything about them or the Jedi."

Seeming to buy the story Ishisz holsters his weapon and returns to the controls. He's about to make the jump to lightspeed when he begins yawning. Realizing he hasn't slept since before he took Gleim and his crew hostage he decides to set the ship down on Tatooine.

The Arawak sets down in one of the circular docking bays in Mos Espa. Ishisz opens the port side door but before leaving he assures that the restraints on Gleim and Xafus are secure. Then he retrieves his blaster and using the butt of the handle grip he knocks out both Gleim and Xafus. As he steps towards the door he notices for the first time Gleim's double barreled shotblaster hanging over the cockpit doorway. Having already confiscated Xafus's pistol Ishisz reaches up and grabs the rifle then exits the ship. He then begins walking towards the nearest inn for some sleep.

* * *

Ryaan brings the borrowed Alderaanian craft out of lightspeed to see the bluish planet which was his home for two years. After scanning the nearby area he finds no vessels of any kind in the area. He then proceeds to scan the outpost area; after a quick search he finds no life signs. Relieved that there is no Imperial presence on Rhen Var he enters the atmosphere.

He flies over the remains of the old Republic outpost towards the ancient Jedi Temple, what he finds nearly brings tears to his eyes. The tall spire that rose from the base of the temple was gone, crumpled along with the rest of the structure. He couldn't even tell where the entrance had been because there was so much rubble. He circles the temple area scanning for a way in but all the scanners pick up are tons of debris. He sets the ship down and steps outside back into the snow. He wraps the cape around him to keep warm as he walks towards the debris, in the last several days he'd almost forgotten how cold it was on Rhen Var. He walks closer towards the remains and suddenly senses something in the Force. He places his hand on his lightsaber as he feels a presence near.

Suddenly two auto blaster turrets de-cloak and begin firing. Ryaan ignites his green blade deflecting the blasts. He wastes no time taking out the guns, after deflecting a blast from the right turret he uses an invisible hand to crush it with the Force. As more blaster fire comes in from the left turret he deflects them then hurls his saber in a arcing motion. The blade flies through the air slicing the turret in half. The green blade comes back to Ryaan as he walks closer to the temple remains.

After deactivating the blade Ryaan stands before the remains and begins to reach out with the Force. He searches for a path through the rubble to the back rooms where the books where originally found. After sensing several small pockets of open space inside the ruined temple he sits down in the snow and begins to concentrate.

Slowly chunks of the temple structure as well as snow and ice begin falling away from the giant mound. What was once a beautiful work of Jedi architecture now becomes a spewing volcano of snow, ice and stone. His face tightens as he attempts to lift larger chunks of debris from the remains.

After two hours over two thirds of the rubble have been cleared away and moved to the sides of the temple grounds. Realizing he could only do so much he ceased the feat and laid back in the snow almost exhausted. After resting for a half hour inside the ship he begins searching through what is left.

Although he removed much of the debris he still has to search through small crawl spaces. He removes the cape and crawls through a hole to begin searching for the books. He soon uses his saber for light as well as to cut through sections of stone and ice. As he continues on he tries to pinpoint his location and thinks back to when he and Jori lived in the temple. Although they had plenty of time to map out the structure in their minds it becomes difficult to ascertain exactly where he is within the rubble. He slices through another section of stone, as he begins to crawl through a large chunk of stone gives way and begins to collapse on top of him. Ryaan senses the danger just microseconds before it comes down. He turns over on his back and reaches up his hands stopping the stone from crushing him. He keeps the large piece of stone floating just a few feet above him as he ponders what to do with it. He realizes the chunk is too large and may cause another cave in if he tries to lift it straight up. Although he knows it will block the way he came he realizes his only option is to set it down. He moves out of its path then sets it down blocking the route he came in. He continues on crawling through the cold darkness, at one moment his mind begins to wander to other thoughts. As he presses on he thinks of the irony of being back on Rhen Var. He and Jori were trapped on the icy planet before and now he was back and trapped again within a tomb of ice and stone.

He had originally always thought the inside of the temple was very cold, even though their fires produced heat it was chilling. Of course after a certain amount of weeks and months both he and Jori had become somewhat tolerant of the climate indoors. Now that he is back he feels unaccustomed to the conditions. Of course he was traversing a small tunnel not more than three of four feet tall.

At realizing he's been reminiscing he returns his focus to the task that lay before him and presses on. When he had entered the demolished temple he was hoping to get in and out as soon as possible.

The last thing he wanted was to be crushed by a cave in. Not only would it be a terrible fate but he didn't like the idea of Jori being on her own. Not because he didn't trust her abilities but because of the complex situation with the Empire and their hunt for surviving Jedi. He'd much rather die fighting alongside his Padawan than to be crushed under a ruined Jedi Temple!

* * *

With the aid of Ranik at the controls, Jori brings the droid control ship out of hyperspace halfway between the distance from Utapau to Alderaan. Once the hyperdrive is shut down she recommences her attempt to reach the Alliance.

This time her first attempt is successful, however unfortunately she is not connected with Senator Organa.

"Major Rieekan, can you link me to Senator Organa I have urgent news for him!" Jori requests.

"I'm sorry Jedi Kai but the Senator has returned to Coruscant for official business." Rieekan replies. "However I've been left in his place while he is away, what has happened?"

"A lot, my master and I may have found the Alliance some weapons." Jori says.

"That's always good to hear, if you'll give me your coordinates I'll tell you were you can rendezvous with Lt. Arkton to take possession." Rieekan replies.

"That's not necessary Major, in fact that's impossible. You see we found a droid control ship, fully armed and loaded. It's even been reprogrammed to take any new commands, I had to slice into the mainframe to use the ship's systems to repair the ship you lent us." Jori explains.

"What happened to the ship?" Rieekan asks.

"Long story but we realized the Alliance could make good use of this ship. Even though it's not a fleet which can go head to head with the Empire it's a start." Jori explains.

Jori tells Rieekan more about the ship but is interrupted when he requests she meet with Arkton anyway.

"Listen Jori, I want you and Master Ryaan to take the ship to Sullust."

"Sullust?" Jori says.

"Yes, the third moon to be precise. Lt. Arkton's command post is located there, that's where our stockpile is as well." Rieekan explains.

"Your trusting me with that information?" Jori says.

"The Senator nor myself never doubted that we could trust the Jedi but for security purposes we felt it wasn't necessary to reveal that information when we met. However because of your incredible find not only do I see no point in keeping it from you further but it's the most logical place to hide it!" Rieekan says.

"Then Ranik and I will head for Sullust immediately." Jori replies.

"Wha . . . . where's Master Táj?" Rieekan asks.

"Oh, he took your ship on an errand of sorts but he'll meet up with us soon. I just have to send him a message." Jori explains.

"Well anyway, I'm unable to contact the post on the Sullust moon but I'm sending you some instructions on what to do when you arrive. This way Lt. Arkton will be aware of the situation." Rieekan says.

"Good we don't want to show up and frighten them when we're flying a Separatist ship!" Jori replies.

"Upload complete, have a safe trip Jori." Rieekan says.

"Thank you Major, Jedi out."

"Well shall we set course for Sullust?" Ranik says.

"Not just yet, I want to try contacting Gleim." Jori explains. "We'll have a better range since we're just inside the inner rim." Jori's transmission locates Gleim's signal to Tatooine, the signal goes through but no response comes back.

* * *

On Tatooine somewhere in Mos Espa, the holocom Ishisz swiped from Gleim begins beeping. Although still attached to his armband, Ishisz removed the band when he sacked out for some sleep in a filthy Mos Espa inn. Luckily Gleim was smart enough to anticipate such unforeseen occurrences when he got back into smuggling. He programmed his holocom to forward any incoming message that is not retrieved to the com device built into Ez-6. If the droid were to be deactivated the com device would reactivate her when any incoming message is transmitted!

Ez-6's eyes light up as the message is retrieved. In her right eye the holo image is displayed for only Eazee to see.

"Eazee, is that you?" Jori says.

"Oh miss Jori, it is so good to see a friendly face!" Eazee exclaims.

"Eazee, what's happened? Why did the Arawak fire on us?" Jori asks.

"Fire on you, oh my! Miss Jori I'm afraid we've been taken hostage; I have been deactivated for awhile but I'm sure that Ishisz character was the one who attacked you."

"Ishisz!? You mean the Zabrak?" Jori says shocked that the Zabrak they ran into on Vergesso is adamant about collecting the bounty on the Jedi.

"Yes miss Jori, he took us by surprise on Ord Mantell. He's such a . . . . . . ." Jori interrupts the droid and asks her to focus.

Eazee is Gleim with you?"

"Yes but he and Xafus both seem to be unconscious at the moment."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

Eazee looks out of the cockpit and notices they are not in space anymore. "We're on a planet miss Jori and the Zabrak is not on the ship!"

"That's good to hear Eazee, tell me do you know your way around the Arawak's functions?" Jori asks.

"I can't fly her if that's what you mean miss Jori." Eazee says.

"I wasn't even thinking of that." Jori replies chuckling.

Jori instructs the droid to close the ship's doors if it's not already, then asks her to lock it down so Ishisz cannot get back in.

"I can but it may not do any good, Ishisz has this armband which functions as a remote for his own ship. He's already connected it to some of the ship's functions." Eazee replies.

"Let's not worry about that now, I want you to find out what planet you're on. If you can do that Master Ryaan will come to help you and Gleim!" Jori explains.

The droid easily accesses the Arawak's computer and requests the ship's location. A moment later she informs Jori that they're in Mos Espa on Tatooine.

"Your still on Tatooine!" Not knowing what transpired since Ishisz deactivated her, Eazee simply acknowledges that the Arawak is indeed on Tatooine in the outer rim. "Eazee listen to me, I have to end this transmission shortly. I need to be somewhere soon but I promise you Master Ryaan will be there as soon as possible. Now if Ishisz returns to the ship can you safely contact me?"

"I can return a signal to where it originated but Ishisz has Gleim's personal holocom, like the one he gave to Master Ryaan."

Not quite understanding Jori asks the droid for an explanation. Eazee begins to tell Jori about Gleim's rigging of the holocom device built within her.

"So if he uses it you're blocked out?" Jori asks.

"That's correct." Eazee replies.

"Well if Ishisz returns make sure he doesn't know you're active and try to contact me on this frequency if your location changes." Jori orders.

"Yes miss Jori."

"I have to go now Eazee, I'll send a message to Master Ryaan and tell him where you are."

"Please hurry miss Jori." Eazee replies.

"We'll do our best, may the Force be with you."

"You know Ryaan won't step one foot on that planet." Ranik says once the transmission ends.

"If his friend is in trouble he will." Jori replies preparing to send a message to her master. "Besides we owe him." Jori simply states.

"I thought you were even now." Ranik replies.

"We don't keep count when it comes to our friends Ranik." Silence passes between the two for a moment then Jori asks Ranik to power up the hyperdrive. "Blast I can't raise him, he must be away from the ship." Jori theorizes.

"You can still send him a message." Ranik offers.

"I'll have to settle for that, I just hope he gets it soon." A moment later Jori begins recording the message, when done she and Ranik initiate the hyperdrive and head for Sullust.

* * *

After inspecting the Death Star's infrastructure and a shuttle tour of its outer frame work Vader returns to his personal shuttle escorted by Tarkin and the clone security detail.

"Please give his Highness my highest regards." Tarkin says flattering.

Vader says nothing and turns to board his shuttle, the ramp closes and moments later the shuttle ascends into space.


	19. Return to Tatooine

After another hour of digging and crawling through the rubble, Ryaan finally comes to a somewhat fair sized pocket of space. Able to at least sit up he rests for a moment before searching the area. Within a few minutes he realizes he is in or near what was the main tunnel chamber below the actual temple building. Knowing that the holobooks were left in the library he finds another crawl space going upwards. A few minutes later he reaches another smaller pocket where he finds debris scattered everywhere. Torn clothing, broken tools and smashed food containers are just a few of the things he finds within the pocket.

He searches the area thoroughly looking for the books, after several minutes he spots a section of the wall carving that had kept the library hidden. The wall carving was split in two large chunks, Ryaan summons the Force to move them away where he finds himself shocked at the sight that lay before him. A chunk of stone had burst through the back wall and smashed the entire library to pieces! He kneels down next to the remains of the great source of Jedi teaching and nearly begins to cry.

Ryaan attempts to reassemble some of the larger pieces of the books but realizes the attempt is futile. Suddenly he spots a rectangular shape covered by a piece of cloth. He removes the cloth and finds a single holobook still in tact! Excitedly he grabs the book and embraces it, happy that his search was for nothing. He tucks the book under his belt behind his back then concentrates on getting out before the entire structure caves in on him.

He reaches out with the Force again and searches for shortest path outside. Knowing he's on what was the main level of the temple and that he cleared away much of the rubble he climbs up to the highest point in the area and begins pushing out with the Force. As more debris is pushed outwards, much of it caves in filling the space. However he succeeds as he spots the bleak foggy sky outside peaking through. He Force jumps to a higher position and climbs out from there. The trek back to his ship, although outside, is still a rocky one as he's forced to climb over the debris he cleared away earlier. He retrieves his cape on his way back and makes it back to the ship within a half hour.

He climbs into the ship and switches on the interior heater. Then he examines the book closer noticing it is the volume on self concealment. Although still disappointed the other eleven books were destroyed Ryaan realizes this particular book will be of great help to young Kam as well as other Jedi. If the Jedi Order is to be rebuilt someday, current and future Jedi will need to learn to keep their presence masked from the Sith.

Ryaan fires up the ship's engines preparing to return to the Utapau system when he notices there is a current message on the holocom. He plays the message and an image of Jori appears.

"Master, hopefully this message reaches you soon. I have made contact with the Alliance and have been ordered by Major Rieekan to take the ship to the third moon of Sullust. There I will meet with Lt. Arkton to await further instructions from the Alliance leaders. However I have distressing news as well. I was successful in reaching Gleim, actually Ez-6 to be exact. It seems the Zabrak, Ishisz, that we met at Vergesso has taken Gleim and the Arawak hostage. He's set on collecting the Imperial bounty on our heads. However when I spoke to Eazee Ishisz wasn't aboard the ship at the moment. Master, the Arawak is on Tatooine somewhere in a settlement called Mos Espa. You need to get there as soon as possible, Ranik and I are headed for Sullust as soon as I finish recording this message. Hopefully you'll arrive before the Arawak is already gone, if so I told Eazee to try and contact me with a new location. If the situation changes I'll try to contact you again. May the Force be with you master!"

After the image of Jori disappears Ryaan takes a moment to process the information. Knowing Kenobi warned him to stay away from Tatooine Ryaan can't help but feeling somewhat torn. Although he and Jori owe Gleim for his assistance on Vergesso he can't help but think about the larger picture. The revival of the Jedi Knights is more important that one or even three beings. Ryaan contemplates the situation further finally coming to a conclusion. If a Jedi decides to abandon someone in need then for what reason does the galaxy need the Jedi Order. A few moments later Ryaan lifts the ship out of the snow and ascends out of the planet's atmosphere, setting a course for Tatooine!

* * *

Shortly after having spoken with Jori, Major Rieekan receives another incoming transmission.

"This is Major Garan reporting." Says the image as it appears.

"Rieekan here, go ahead Major."

"Major Rieekan, I have an update for you but to be honest I'm not quite sure what's going on." Garan says.

"What do you have?" Rieekan replies.

"Lord Vader and the 501st tracked the Jedi to Dantooine. Now it seems the Jedi are no longer there but Vader has commissioned a garrison outside the Dantooine spaceport. Their mission is constant surveillance of one of the farms. Vader left explicit orders to be notified when anyone approaches it." Garan explains.

"Wait, where's Vader?" Rieekan asks.

"He had some other matters to attend to."

"What matters?" Rieekan asks.

"Classified Sir, even I don't know." Garan replies.

Rieekan remains silent for a moment wondering why Dantooine sticks in his mind. A moment later he remembers where he last heard the mention of that planet. Rieekan quickly informs Garan of the meeting with the Jedi he helped escape.

"I'm glad to hear it, especially now that they know who I am." Garan replies.

"Major, there is a Jedi boy alone on one of those farms and I'm willing to bet good money that Vader knows this. I'll bet he's setting a trap for the them." Rieekan explains.

"A Jedi boy, where did he come from?" Garan asks.

As Rieekan proceeds to explain the situation he issues strict orders to Garan concerning the boy.

"Is it possible to get yourself assigned to the garrison?" Rieekan asks.

"Not now the JH1 has left the system." Garan replies.

Rieekan curses under his breath, then orders Garan to report any changes in the situation immediately.

"Inform your men of the situation and be ready. We may need to think about pulling you out soon!" Rieekan says.

"Yes Sir." Garan replies.

"Rieekan out."

As soon as the transmission ends Rieekan tries to reestablish contact with Jori Kai but as the transmission fails he realizes she's already most likely in hyperspace. He rises from his chair and orders one of his men to ready a ship.

"I'm going to Coruscant." Rieekan says knowing his only option is to confer with Senator Organa.

To ensure security among Alliance personnel, communications to certain places and people are limited. If it were possible to contact Lt. Arkton in the Sullust system, Rieekan would have him relay the information about the surveillance on Dantooine to Ranik Solusar once he and Jori arrive. However because communication to the Sullust base is restricted Rieekan must meet with Organa for orders and appropriate action. Within minutes Rieekan boards a ship bound for Coruscant.

* * *

As the ship emerges from hyperspace the cockpit is filled with the view of Tatooine. Ryaan pinpoints the location of Mos Espa through the ship's scanner. Realizing it's some distance away from the Dune Sea which is where he made contact with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ryaan figures his presence on the planet shouldn't be sensed. Then again he realizes he did initially make contact with Kenobi from space. As Ryaan brings the ship down on the outskirts of Mos Espa he decides to keep his thoughts focused on finding Gleim. If he does that, alerting Kenobi shouldn't be a problem.

Ryaan exits the ship and places the hood of the cape over his head. Knowing he can't use the Force to find Gleim because of the Toydarian's immunity to mind powers, Ryaan decides to start checking the docking bays. As he enters the dusty town he stops at every docking bay looking for the Arawak. After checking six bays he realizes it would take him a whole day to check the entire town. He begins to take notice of his surroundings looking for a better way to find his friend.

Suddenly Ryaan spots a group of Jawas selling astromech droids. He walks over and asks how much the selling price is on them. The Jawas inform Ryaan of the price ranges and as suspected he doesn't have nearly enough credits to purchase one. He retrieves what few credits he has left and influences them to let him rent a droid. The Jawas agree and place a restraining bolt on the little droid. Ryaan looks to the side of the droid's right leg and reads his number.

"R3-X5 huh, okay come with me R3. I've got a job for you." Ryaan says.

Ryaan finds the nearest computer terminal for which the droid can plug into and find where the Arawak is located. Within minutes R3 informs Ryaan the ship is in docking bay thirty seven. "Good work, keep up I might need you again." Ryaan says as he begins sprinting towards bay thirty seven.

He arrives at the appropriate bay with the droid rolling along behind him. He enters the bay to find the Arawak still resting in the middle of the bay. Ryaan walks around to the port side door. He tries to open it but finds its locked, he then orders R3 to open the hatch. R3 plugs into the socket near the underside of the ship and opens the hatch as requested.

"Oh Master Ryaan it's so good to see you!" Ez-6 exclaims.

Ryaan steps into the ship as he notices both Gleim and Xafus unconscious. "What happened?"

"I don't quite know Sir, as I told miss Jori I was deactivated for some time." Eazee replies.

Ryaan examines his friend then tries to wake him.

"Eazee I don't think they're unconscious, I think they've been drugged. Ishisz must have sedated them somehow after he knocked them out." Ryaan says.

"What do we do Master Ryaan?" Eazee asks.

Ryaan walks over to the controls attempting to power up the engines, however the computer locks him out.

"What's wrong with the controls?" Ryaan asks.

Eazee informs him about Ishisz's remote armband.

"He must have programmed it to allow access to only him." Eazee suggests.

Ryaan thinks for a moment then realizes their only option is to get Gleim and Xafus out of the ship.

"We'll have to leave the Arawak behind." Ryaan says to Eazee.

"Oh Gleim won't be too happy about that."

"Eazee I'm sure he'll realize it's not worth his life. Now can you carry Gleim?" Ryaan asks as he removes the restraints on them both.

"Yes I believe so." Ryaan hauls Xafus up onto his shoulders and steps off the ship followed by Ez-6 carrying Gleim.

"R3, plug into the bay socket and get us some transportation." Ryaan orders. By the time Ryaan exits the bay two rickshaw droids arrive just outside. Gleim and Xafus are placed in one as Ryaan and Eazee climb into the other. "Outskirts, black Alderaanian craft." Ryaan tells the droids.

The two rickshaws take them back to the ship, about halfway there Ryaan hears R3 beeping and whirring. He orders the rickshaw droids to stop, steps off and walks towards R3. Noticing the droid can go no further due to the restraining bolt Ryaan lights up his saber. R3 whistles and screams thinking he's about to be cut in two. Ryaan simply slices off the restraining bolt and deactivates his saber in the same stroke.

"You're free little guy!" he says as he returns to the rickshaw.

As the two carriages continue on the little droid turns its red dome and looks back at Mos Espa, then turns back around and follows the carriages.

When they arrive back at Ryaan's ship he uses the Force to levitate Gleim and Xafus into the back seat of the ship. Eazee climbs into the copilot seat while Ryaan relinquishes the rickshaws. As the droids roll back towards town Ryaan spots R3 heading towards him.

The little astromech stops in front of Ryaan, if the droid could show an expression it'd be a pitiful sight.

"I've never seen a droid beg for a ride before." Ryaan says amusingly. He's about to turn the droid away seeing as the astromech wouldn't fit in the cockpit, then Ryaan remembers there's a storage space near the back of the ship that might hold him. He opens the hatch and levitates the little droid inside. "It's a tight fit but it'll hold, you sure you want to come with us?" Ryaan asks. "I can't say life will be any better than here."

R3 simply whistles and beeps showing his eagerness. Ryaan smiles and closes the hatch then he climbs into the cockpit shutting the door behind him and fires up the engines.

He's about to take off when he senses a distinct presence, one he felt while orbiting the planet before.

"Master Kenobi?" he says through the Force.

All he senses from the presence is the words, "Do not return here!"

Ryaan lowers his head sadly wishing he could further commune with the great Jedi. However knowing the importance of the situation Ryaan simply lifts the ship off of the sandy ground. As Ryaan turns the ship around he spots a figure in the distance standing next to an Eopie wearing dusty brown robes!

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan." Ryaan says realizing the figure is the exiled Jedi Master. Within moments the ship is back in space, now heading for Sullust.


	20. Capturing the Zabrak

From the third moon of Sullust, the sight of the massive Droid Control Ship bearing down upon the moon greatly alerts the Alliance command post. Within seconds of its arrival Lt. Jass Arkton issues orders for the base's evacuation. Luckily Jori Kai is able to quickly carry out Rieekan's instructions. She transmits the encoded signal to the base informing Lt. Arkton and his team that the control ship's intentions are not hostile. After realizing who's commanding the droid ship Jass withdraws the order to evacuate. He hails the ship from the command center and asks to speak with Ryaan Táj but Jori's image appears on the holoprojector.

"Lt. Arkton, I apologize for alarming your base but Major Rieekan sent me here to await further instructions. Oh and Master Ryaan is currently away on another important matter." Jori says.

"Your transmission codes are all the orders I need Jedi Kai, please put the ship in a holding pattern behind the moon. Then myself and my command staff will be bringing a shuttle up to meet you." Arkton says.

"Yes Lt., we'll see you in a moment." Jori replies.

"Very good, Ark . . . wait we? Who else is with you if Táj is not aboard?" Arkton says confused.

"Oh yes, there is another Jedi with me. I'll be happy to explain when you land." Jori says.

"Very good, Arkton out."

A few minutes later the rebel shuttle leaves the moon and heads for the droid control ship. Jori notices the advancing shuttle on the ship's radar, she hails the shuttle informing them to land in the starboard hanger bay. Jori rises from her seat and suggests she and Ranik head for the hanger bay themselves.

The small rebel shuttle lands inside the ship just as Jori and Ranik are coming to greet them. The first one out of the shuttle is Lt. Jass Arkton which Jori recognizes from their first meeting on the Hypori moon.

"Lt. Arkton, welcome aboard." Jori says as Arkton's companions step off the shuttle.

"I guess the secret is out now, welcome to the Alliance." Arkton says shaking her hand.

Jori proceeds to introduce Ranik informing Arkton that he is Master Ryaan's former mentor.

"Well it's good to know I can trust you now, I hope you understand I was just following protocol when we met before." Arkton says. "Your encoded message told me everything I need to know."

"What exactly did it say, all Rieekan told me was how to send it." Jori replies.

"It's a simple breakdown, it said: Jedi-friends-Rieekan-full disclosure. Basically meaning, I know you're on our side. So you've got this whole ship at your fingertips huh. I know we can use the firepower." Jass says.

As Jori offers to lead them to the bridge Jass interrupts by introducing his command staff. All of them sergeants of course, but he explains how each oversees a different aspect of the operation.

"So did Major Rieekan say what the plans will be for the DCS?" Arkton asks.

"No, he said to wait here for new orders. However until then I'm sure you and you're men would like to take a look around and see what we've got in store for the Empire." Jori says.

"Yes we can certainly begin preliminary planning on its uses." Arkton replies.

"If I may offer something, I had suggested earlier to Jori that the Alliance may want to consider this ship as a key to building a fleet of your own." Ranik says as the group walks into the bridge.

"How do you mean Jedi Solusar?" Arkton asks.

"Well the Alliance leaders would have to set some other operations in motion first. Most of them would be surveillance, for instance the Alliance could hit a shipyard. Swoop in and out and in the process procure additional weapons and ships for their cause." Ranik explains.

Although Arkton admires and agrees that the plan is a good one, he replies by informing Solusar that the Alliance is not ready for any kind of large scale attack.

"That kind of strategy would surely result in losses on our side and right now the Alliance cannot afford losses of any kind." Arkton replies. "The Alliance is still young and it will take many years to grow to the point where we're ready to take on the Empire."

"So what you're just going to continue to gather and collect what little you can and store them in a hidden closet!" Ranik replies.

"Ranik!" Jori says almost scolding.

"The Alliance will never get to where it needs to be at that rate!" Ranik adds.

"You underestimate our operation my Jedi friend. Let me show you what we actually have in our armory." Arkton replies.

As Arkton leads them back towards his shuttle he requests that his command staff stay behind on the ship.

"It belongs to the Alliance now, be my guest." Jori replies.

The small shuttle takes them back to the third moon where Jass begins the tour of the facility. From the descent to the landing grid Jori and Ranik notice the gorge that separates the grid from the main structures of the base. Arkton explains that while the fifty foot gap between the grid and the base may seem like a nuisance; it actually can provide some advantages.

"If you look close you'll see the bridge which spans the gap, it's ten levels down and it's the only way to cross the gorge by land. In the event of an attack only airships could penetrate the landing grid." Arkton says.

"That's if the attack came from the base side." Jori points out.

"Correct, which is why we chose to build the grid on the opposite side. Any force wanting to take over the base would have to launch an attack from that side; if they wanted to be effective and use their ground forces anyway." Arkton replies. "I'm not saying it's perfect but it would buy us time to get our ships off the ground, at least from attacking ground forces that is. And as you can see we have several turbolaser batteries setup around the grid." Arkton says.

"It wouldn't hold for long." Ranik says voicing his opinion.

"Your right Jedi Solusar but this facility isn't intended as a permanent base for military operations, not yet anyway. Hopefully this base will never be discovered by the Empire and if it is that's why we have spies among Imperial ranks. Hopefully we'll be forewarned by our agents if the Empire became aware of the situation. Now for continued secrecy and security all communications to this moon are restricted. The only means of contact is through encoded signals like the one Jedi Kai sent us when you arrived. Our spies within the Empire are linked to a contact which is where we receive our information." Arkton says.

"I thought you just said all communications are restricted?" Ranik says.

Arkton explains that the only two methods of communications are when he travels out of the system for arms purchases and when rebel personnel travel to the base itself. "The second is very rare, only for urgent or emergency situations do we get visitors here." Arkton says just as the shuttle lands. "Come, I'll show you around.

The command post itself is nothing to marvel at, however once Arkton shows them the weapons storehouse Ranik begins to feel shameful at his earlier remark.

"We have thousands of small arms nearly a hundred mobile blaster turrets, a couple dozen armored land speeders and even a squad of N-1 starfighters."

"Naboo fighters?" Jori asks.

"Yes but as you can see they've been painted black. We don't want any of our equipment to point fingers at particular planets." Arkton replies.

"So Naboo is part of the Alliance?" Jori asks.

"We have support from that planet yes but there's no way to know which side every person on every single planet is for. Of course there are several systems whose majority of the people are against the Empire. Alderaan is probably the largest supporter thus far, then there's also Chandrila, Naboo and Mon Calamari to name a few." Arkton explains.

"So what happens if you have to evacuate, how would you get all this out in time?" Jori asks.

Jass explains that the storage holds are actually the cargo bays of three transport ships. "The ships are dug into the moon's surface, if we were to evacuate they would simply take off. From the outside no one could tell that they're transport craft, it all looks like part of the bunker." Arkton says. "They're the only ships not kept on the landing grid, again we strive to maintain secrecy and subterfuge."

By the time Arkton takes them back to the DCS his command staff has already begun to bring the droids to life. When they step back onto the bridge Jori is surprised to see it being run almost completely by droids.

"You did a great job reprogramming these droids Jedi Kai!" One of Arkton's men says.

"It feels so unusual to be standing next a battle droid and not be cutting it down to pieces." Jori says ironically.

* * *

Ishisz awakens after his long sleep and returns the armband to his wrist then grabs the double barreled rifle that he swiped from Gleim. He leaves the inn and heads for the docking bay where he left the Arawak. He enters the docking bay and opens the port side hatch of the ship. He walks inside and glances over where he had left the unconscious Toydarian and the Gran. Although he notices they're no longer inside the ship the thought doesn't quite register in his mind for a second. He looks back finally realizing his prisoners are not aboard the ship. He quickly searches the craft looking for them but finds nothing. Not even the silver and pink plated protocol droid is aboard.

However Ishisz smirks when he realizes that his rigging of the ship to his armband kept Gleim from escaping in his own ship. Knowing he could locate the Toydarian much faster with the aid of his own droid Ishisz is about to recall his ship. Then he realizes if he recalls his ship he'll lose his tail on the Imperial vessel and if that happens his chances of locating the Jedi will decrease greatly. Whether on Tatooine or not Ishisz knows he must leave the planet, he takes the controls and within moments the Arawak is back in space.

* * *

With Eazee deactivated for the time being Ryaan is able to enjoy a peaceful flight to Sullust. As the starlines pass by Ryaan begins to hear a strange but familiar sound. He turns around in his seat and notices Gleim's wings lightly twitching.

"Gleim, are you alright?" Ryaan says. Slowly the greenish Toydarian begins to come to.

"Uh what happened?" Gleim says instinctively rubbing his head where Ishisz struck him.

"My guess is Ishisz, what happened anyway?" Ryaan says.

"Huh, Ryaan!" Gleim says finally opening his eyes and becoming aware of his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In hyperspace, en route to Sullust." Ryaan says.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't, Jori did but how did Ishisz find you?"

"He must have followed us from Vergesso, he captured us on Ord Mantell after I left you on Coruscant." Gleim explains. "He's got this super modified droid on his ship, I think that's probably how he found me."

"What kind of droid?" Ryaan says.

"I dunno but it can fly his ship and he even linked my ship to that armband he wears. That's how he stays connected to his ship." Gleim adds. "Did you see him?"

"No, Jori told me where you were, she had got a message through to Eazee and that's when I came to Tatooine to rescue you. You and Xafus were still tied up inside the Arawak when I got there." Ryaan explains.

"You mean he's still got my ship!"

"Looks that way buddy, sorry." Ryaan says. "Just sit back and relax, we'll be at Sullust in no time!"

* * *

Ishisz brings the Arawak out of hyperspace a few light years away from the planet Kessel. He's begins to maneuver the Arawak to dock with his own ship hiding near the Star Destroyer when he suddenly realizes the Arawak does not have a cloaking device. Then Ishisz spots the Imperial shuttle coming in from space to land inside the Star Destroyer.

"Jedi Hunter I are you aware there is an approaching freighter in the vicinity?" says the pilot of Vader's shuttle.

A communications officer on board the JH1 replies that they just picked the freighter up on radar.

"Proceed with docking maneuvers, we're hailing the freighter as we speak!"

As Ishisz attempts to back away from the Imperial vessel he receives the incoming hails from the Imperials. He ignores the transmission and continues to escape the area.

When he was informed of Lord Vader's return to the JH1 Major Garan reported to the bridge immediately. Keeping watch over the radar Garan orders the crew to power up the tractor beam. Within moments the tractor beam becomes operational and seizes the small freighter!

Ishisz becomes disgruntled when he realizes he has no control over the Arawak. He ponders the thought of having his own ship fire on the tractor beam arrays but that kind of action will only cause more problems for him.

Vader's shuttle lands safely inside the dorsal hanger just as the freighter is being pulled in by the tractor beam. As Vader emerges from within the shuttle an officer reports the situation to him. "Secure the pilot in a holding cell and I will be there shortly!" Vader orders.

As the Arawak is pulled closer Ishisz begins to form an idea. He then attempts to return the hailing signal sent moments ago. "Imperial vessel, I have information about the Jedi you might find useful!" Ishisz says.

Although Garan hears the transmission he orders no reply to be sent. "Get the ship secured and have a security detail ready to take custody of the pilot." Garan orders wondering what involvement this random freighter pilot may have with the Jedi. More importantly which Jedi the pilot is speaking of, Garan realizes that he may have just found a link to another surviving Jedi.

The Arawak is secured within the JH1's bowels just as a team of clones arrive to take the pilot prisoner. Garan walks into the hanger bay and stands behind the clones as the port side hatch opens on the Arawak. The clone commander orders a few of his men to take positions on both sides of the hatch.

"Drop your weapons outside the ship and come out slowly." The clone says.

A moment later a blaster pistol is tossed outside the ship. Ishisz steps out with his hands raised as instructed.

"Take him!" the clone commander says. The clone detail binds the Zabrak and hauls him away to detention block, Garan remains standing as he ponders his options.

Rieekan had told him the survival of the Jedi may be instrumental to the success of the Alliance. However he's also aware that Vader knows about the abducted pilot. Knowing he has little time to attain the information about the Jedi, Garan retrieves a secure comlink from his belt. He issues out an order to his Rebel team on board using a coded language. After switching off the comlink he follows the clones to the detention block. When he arrives he contacts Admiral Jafan who had retired to his quarters some hours ago. After informing Jafan about the situation Garan is given the order to inform Lord Vader. Garan swallows a lump in his throat knowing things are beginning to get complicated!


	21. Begging for Mercy

Within seconds of arriving in the system the Alderaanian craft is detected by the Alliance radar systems. Jori and Ranik quickly inform Arkton and his men that the ship is being piloted by Ryaan Táj.

As Ryaan brings the ship around to see a full view of the captured DCS he is hailed by the former Separatist ship.

"Welcome to Sullust Master Táj!" says the unknown voice.

Ryaan lands the ship within the DCS where they are greeted by the Jedi, Arkton and other Alliance personnel.

Making his way out first Gleim opens the door and ascends outward flapping his wings. He is followed by Xafus who had just recently become conscious again, then Ryaan and Ez-6 step off the ship as well.

"I was so worried about you guys, are you alright?" Jori asks.

"Yeah kid, except that no good Ishisz has still got my ship!" Gleim says pouting.

As the friends reunite introductions are made between the Alliance members and the crew of the Arawak. Then Jori introduces Ranik to her new Toydarian friend.

"So your Ryaan's old master huh?" Gleim says.

Ranik simply nods and puts forth a smile.

"Good job." Gleim adds returning the smile.

"I'm so glad Master Ryaan was able to get to you, Eazee was so afraid that Ishisz would've returned by then." Jori says.

"Well droids are like that sometimes." Gleim says.

Hearing the word droids, Ryaan suddenly remembers his little companion is the storage compartment. He walks to the back of the ship and unloads little R3. Ryaan introduces the little droid who assisted in Gleim's rescue.

"Lt. Arkton, I'm sure you have some use for an astromech as special as this one!" Ryaan suggests.

Arkton smiles then orders one of his men to clean the droid up. R3 rotates his dome around back at Ryaan and fires off a barrage of beeps and whistles. Ryaan interprets it as an extended thank you.

"Your welcome little buddy!" Ryaan says returning his attention to his friends.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Gleim asks despairingly. "Ishisz has my ship and who knows where or what he's doing with it."

"He'll probably turn it into junk once he's done with it." Xafus adds.

"Gleim I can't promise you we'll get your ship back but we'll keep an eye out for Ishisz. Besides I have a feeling that he's not giving up on us." Ryaan explains. "However in the mean time I think you and Xafus would be of good use to the Alliance!"

"What?" Gleim says not convinced.

Ryaan looks at Arkton and begins to bargain for their services. "You were already using their services to begin with. Surely you can use two more good pilots!?" Ryaan says.

"If you trust them Master Jedi then I will too." Arkton replies.

"What do you say Gleim?" Jori asks. Gleim and Xafus exchange confused looks.

"Does it pay anything?" Gleim asks.

"This cause is greater than money Gleim." Jori says.

"She's right, besides the everything you'll need will be provided." Arkton adds.

"So that's a no?" Gleim asks again.

Arkton smiles amused at his persistence. "We'll see, do we have a deal?" Arkton says extending his hand.

Gleim looks at Xafus again shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we've got nothing else to do right now, we'll help out for the time being!"

Gleim shakes hands with Arkton as the party makes their way to the bridge.

* * *

Garan intercepts Vader on his way back to the bridge and informs him that the freighter pilot is secured below in the detention area. Vader stops in mid stride turns in the directions of the detention area as Garan hurries to keep pace with him.

At the moment Vader enters the detention block an escort detail if formed to show Vader and Garan to the cell. They walk down the enclosed hallways and red grated floor of the detention block to the designated cell. The clones surround the cell door as it opens, Vader walks in followed by Garan to meet the imprisoned Zabrak who by now has been stripped of all his effects.

Like many others across the galaxy Ishisz has heard the name Darth Vader but the Zabrak couldn't have been less prepared when he saw the frightening image of Vader. Ishisz sat completely still fearful of the Dark Lord, Vader remained silent for a moment knowing how afraid the pilot was of him. He used that against the freighter pilot to get what he wanted; which was the supposed information on the Jedi the Zabrak had claimed to have.

Garan had had no choice but to inform Vader of the Zabrak's claims, he was just hoping he could intercede in time to prevent what actions Vader may respond with.

"Who are you?" Vader said filling the air in the small cell with the piercing sound of his mechanical voice.

Ishisz stutters for a moment then regains himself, he gives the Dark Lord his name and tells him that he is a smuggler.

"Why were you advancing towards this ship?" Vader asks.

Knowing that if he told Vader the truth, that his cloaked ship had been tracking the Imperial vessel since Vergesso, he'd certainly be killed.

"I wasn't, I was headed towards Kessel for a spice shipment. I must have gotten my coordinates wrong!" Ishisz says.

Vader stares him down for a moment trying to get a sense for the Zabrak.

"You're lying, what do you know of the Jedi!" Vader says.

"I might be able to help you locate them but I want compensation in return." Ishisz says knowing he's walking a very thin line.

His only hope that Vader won't kill him is his relentless search for the surviving Jedi.

"What do you know?" Garan says sharply.

"Okay the ship you captured me in doesn't belong to me; it belongs to a friend of the Jedi. He helped them to escape Vergesso and then they parted ways on Coruscant." Ishisz says hoping that spilling his guts will save his own life. "I caught up with the Arawak, that's the ship I was piloting, and took the crew hostage. I was planning to have it lure the Jedi into my grasp, I figured once they learned their friend was in danger they'd come running." Ishisz explains.

"Who is this friend of the Jedi?" Vader asks. Ishisz gives Gleim's name and description as well as his co-pilot Xafus.

"They know each other from a long time ago before the war." Ishisz adds.

"They weren't on the ship, where are they know?" Garan asks.

"I don't know I caught up with the Jedi in orbit over Tatooine and lost them when their hyperdrive boosted them into lightspeed. It looked like my attempt to take out their engines started a chain reaction on their hyperdrive." Ishisz says. He continues to inform Vader and Garan that he had sacked out for a few hours of sleep in Mos Espa and when he returned his prisoners were gone.

Vader listens as the Zabrak describes the recent events. At hearing the mention of Tatooine and Mos Espa Vader cringes under his armor from his painful memories on Tatooine but his appearance remains strong.

"Anyway, there's a chance that the Jedi rescued Gleim and the Gran. If so I can find them. Before I left the ship I placed a tracking device on the protocol droid who had been deactivated for several hours. That's why I was headed this way, I have to get aboard my ship to track the signal." Ishisz explains.

"Where is your ship?" Garan asks.

"It's close." Ishisz replies.

Vader suddenly senses a great amount of fear and anxiety from the Zabrak. Vader steps closer to Ishisz and leans over him like a giant pillar. Vader says nothing letting fear run through the Zabrak's mind. Ishisz tries to remain calm and replies,

"I'll be happy to show you if you take me to the bridge and return my armband to me."

Garan looks at Vader who is still bearing down upon the prisoner.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader hesitates for a moment then summons the clone commander outside the cell.

"Yes my lord!"

"Secure the prisoner and take him to the bridge!"

"At once my lord!" the clone replies.

Vader exits the cell followed by Garan. "Major Garan, retrieve the armband from the prisoner's effects and meet me on the bridge immediately."

"Yes Lord Vader." Garan replies.

As the security detail collects the prisoner Garan scurries away to carry out Vader's order. On his way to the bridge he attempts to sabotage the device hoping to foil the Zabrak's plan. The death of some lowly smuggler would be of little concern to Garan. After all knowing that he's after the Jedi as well makes him an enemy of the Alliance.

Garan arrives on the bridge without delay although he is unable to sabotage the armband. He hands it over to Vader as he stands before the main window overlooking the massive star destroyer. With the clones surrounding the prisoner Vader examines the device then slowly hands it over to Ishisz.

"Any deception will be your undoing!" Vader warns.

Ishisz takes the armband from Vader with no intentions of trickery. He slips the armband on his wrist and switches it on. Hoping that Vader won't instantly kill him when he finds out that he's been tailing the Empire since Vergesso; Ishisz deactivates the cloaking device on his ship. Because of his black armored helmet no one can see Vader's reaction when he sees the freighter appearing on the starboard side of the JH1. Garan however is nearly in shock. Vader simply turns and stares down the Zabrak!

"I've been tailing you since Vergesso, I figured the Empire would be my best lead to tracking down the Jedi." Ishisz explains.

"And you thought you would just swoop in and capture the Jedi, then claim the bounty." Garan says amazed by the guts of the Zabrak. "Lord Vader, I request permission to personally execute this conniving piece of filth!" Garan states hoping to win kudos with Vader in addition to further protecting his identity and the Jedi.

Vader continues to stare down Ishisz. "Not just yet, Major." Vader says. "You've been playing a very dangerous game." Vader adds. "Initiate the tracking device!"

Ishisz immediately flips a switch on the armband. "What about me?"

Annoyed by the Zabrak's games, Vader reaches out clutching Ishisz's left arm wearing the device. With the same lightning speed Vader ignites his red lightsaber. He brings it to bear upon Ishisz's neck.

"I have run out of patience with you, whatever tracking technology is aboard your ship the Empire has the resources to acquire it for ourselves!" Vader says.

Straining to keep as far away as possible from Vader's brilliant red blade Ishisz attempts to throw in a bargaining chip.

"You're right, however by the time your best slicers hack through my security codes the Jedi may be long gone. If they did rescue Gleim then they'll be with them for a time; however Gleim did tell me he knew eventually they would go into hiding. It'll take your men days maybe weeks to hack into my ship's computers; by that time your chance may be gone!" Ishisz says as Vader nears the blade closer to his neck.

"That may be true but you'll still be dead!" Vader replies.

"Okay wait, wait! Forget the bounty forget the credits, in exchange for the information lemme purchase my life!" Ishisz says now begging. "C'mon that's an even trade! You get current information and a possible location on the Jedi and I get my freedom!" Ishisz says.

Vader hesitates then deactivates the blade and releases his grasp on the Zabrak.

"If the information is good you'll be released, not until then. Now initiate the tracking device." Vader demands.

"I need to be aboard my ship." Ishisz replies rubbing his arm.

"Major Garan, tractor beam!" Vader says spinning around to face Garan.

"Yes lord!"

As Garan relays the order and Vader commands the clone detail to take Ishisz to the hanger bay to await his ship. Garan watches as the tractor beam grabs hold of the freighter then turns around to see Vader standing before him!

"Major, to the hanger bay." Vader says.

"Yes Lord Vader." As Vader leads the way Garan sighs slightly.

Although he is confident Vader has no clue to his connection to the resistance he'll never get used to the dark figure.


	22. Brainstorming

In the lower levels of Coruscant, Major Rieekan sits in a crowded club awaiting a guest. Disguised as a transit worker, Rieekan subtly scans the club for any watchful eyes. He takes a sip of his drink and continues to observe the other customers in the establishment. A moment later he notices Bail Organa enter the club who is not dressed in his usual senatorial attire. To keep appearances up Bail walks over and asks the transit worker if he can share the table.

"I've got good news and bad, which do you want first?" Rieekan whispers without addressing Bail by name or title.

"Good first." Bail replies.

"The uh . . Knights found a deactivated droid control ship, they wanted to donate its resources to our cause."

"Excellent, that would give us a foothold on the situation." Bail replies.

"Yes but it's no fleet, we could use it for attacks. Hit and runs, snatch and grabs but I had another thought." Rieekan says.

"Go on." Bail replies anxiously.

Rieekan leans closer and then tells Organa of his idea to redesign the interior of the ship to become a flying droid factory.

"It would be a slow process given the size of the ship but it could work." Rieekan adds.

"What about defenses?" Bail asks.

"Hmm." Rieekan wonders not having thought of that possibility.

Bail adds to that thought by hypothesizing that if the Empire found out about their plan they'd surely attack. "Okay then we could transform one wing into the factory and the other would remain in tact for on board forces. It would slow production even more but it would work!" Rieekan explains.

"Very good, when I return home we'll discuss it further. Where is the ship now?" Bail asks. Rieekan informs him that he ordered Jori to take it to the Sullust installation. "Very good, wait where was Master Ryaan?"

"She said he had an errand to run?" Rieekan notices the expression of concern on Bail's face.

"I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he will be, Jori said she's send him a message to meet her on Sullust when he's done." Rieekan adds.

"Okay, now the bad." Bail asks.

"Shortly after I spoke with Jori I received a transmission from Garan. Apparently Vader has traced the Jedi to Dantooine."

"They're no longer on Dantoo . . . . . Solusar's boy!" Bail says realizing that Ranik left his son at home.

"Right, Garan said Vader commissioned a garrison outside the spaceport. They're to report in the moment someone approaches the farm." Rieekan explains.

"He's using the boy as bait, we have to inform the Jedi." Bail says.

"Of course but how? We can't contact the Sullust base, Arkton reports in for updates and orders when he's outside the system." Rieekan adds. For the next half hour the two discuss options for informing the Jedi of the trap set on Dantooine. "I'll just have to go myself." Rieekan suggests.

"No, you are too important to Alderaan, to the Alliance. I forbid it Major." Bail whispers lower.

"Then who?"

"I'll send Sheltay." Bail offers.

"Sir, she's a direct connection to you and to Alderaan. That's more dangerous than me going!" Rieekan debates.

"The longer we debate the issue the more time we waste. Ryaan will eventually go into hiding, he must prepare for the revival of the Jedi. Sheltay will go, she'll be in an unregistered ship and provided with false identification. She can leave by the end of the day, in the meantime I want you to get home and try to contact Garan for an update. I'll return home in two days time and then we'll begin plans for the droid ship." Bail orders.

"Yes Sir." Rieekan whispers.

"Leave separately." Bail suggests.

"Good luck Sir." Rieekan says as he rises from the table and leaves the club.

* * *

After a long strategy meeting focused solely on the droid control ship Lt. Arkton suggests everyone return to the base for a large feast.

"I'd say this calls for a little celebration." Arkton says as he leads the way to the hanger bay. As they walk through the ship Jori suddenly realizes she had not asked her master about his mission to Rhen Var. She poses the question which stops Ranik as well as Gleim in their tracks.

"You went back!?" Gleim says not yet hearing about the return to the icy planet.

"I had to." Ryaan replies.

"Why?" Gleim asks.

"For this." Ryaan retrieves the sole holobook from behind his back as the rest of the entourage continues ahead of them to the hangar bay.

"You found one!?" Jori says amazed.

"Just one, the others were smashed to pieces. The cave in from the explosives split that wall carving in two and crushed the rest of the library." Ryaan explains as he walks over to Ranik. "Since Master Kenobi will not allow me to return to Tatooine this book will be devoted to your son's training."

"Wait, did you speak to Obi-Wan?" Jori asks excitedly.

"When I was taking off from Tatooine I sensed him again, then I saw him in the distance. He must have sensed my return although he insisted I leave I did feel . . . . . a sense of relief from him. I know he was glad to learn that we were alive, that another Jedi had survived. But we can never go back, the Skywalker boy must be kept safe until he can be trained as a Jedi. Then . . . perhaps the son of the chosen one can fulfill the prophecy." Ryaan says. "Ranik this book will help greatly in your son's training, it teaches about concealment." Ryaan explains.

"Like a cloaking device?" Gleim asks curiously.

"Somewhat but not of the body, not invisibility its more of a mind trick. I would be visible but if say . . . Vader was looking for me I could clear my mind so he could not locate me. The mind of a Jedi and their connection to the Force is much like a radar on a ship." Ryaan explains noticing Gleim isn't following "Anyway your son must study it, Jori and I have been through each book at least a dozen times during our solitude." Ryaan says handing over the book to his former master. Ranik says nothing for a moment overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Thank you Ryaan."

During dinner the Jedi and the Rebels discuss more options for the DCS.

"I still think we should hit Vader head on, you said it's only one ship that is searching the outer rim for surviving Jedi. A surprise attack would give us the advantage we need to take down that ship." Ranik suggests.

"What happened to your shipyard idea?" Jori asks.

"What?" Ryaan says not knowing what Jori is speaking of.

Ranik informs Ryaan of his idea which Arkton backs up by saying it is a good one.

"It would draw a lot of attention to us though, it wouldn't be long before the Empire caught up with us." Arkton states.

"That's true and it still wouldn't get you a fleet large enough to take them on." Ryaan adds. "Of course if you could take control of a shipyard or a weapons facto. . . . . hey there's an idea!" Ryaan says.

"What?" Ranik asks.

Ryaan looks at Arkton who is sitting at the head of the table and asks if the Alliance could build a droid factory on the moon.

"That's brilliant, however it would take time." Arkton replies.

"Well of course but you've all said the Alliance would take years before it's ready to battle the Empire." Ryaan adds.

"True." Arkton says. "Although I'm not sure how our leaders would feel about us using battle droids in this fight. We might be seen as a Separatist faction trying to rebel against the Empire instead of Republic loyalists."

"You're worried about public opinion?" Ranik asks incredulously.

"If we're to restore the Republic one day then we can't be seen as some extremist group." Arkton replies.

"I don't necessarily disagree with him Ranik . . . " Ryaan adds then turns to direct his attention back to Arkton. ". . .but that's even considering news of the your cause reaches the public audience. Even if it does the Empire will surely twist the facts swaying the public trust away from the Rebellion."

No one says anything for a moment as the truth of Ryaan's words sink in reminding everyone of the insurmountable odds stacked against the Rebellion.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves, those days are far to come." Arkton says finally breaking the silence. "Master Jedi, please continue explaining your ideas."

"Well the way I see it there's two ways to go about it." Ryaan says. His first suggestion is that the Alliance strip down the DCS for materials to begin construction on the droid factory on the Sullust moon. "If you go this way this installation will need to be heavily defended!" Ryaan adds.

"Of course, but we'd still strive for secrecy first. What is your second idea?" Arkton says. Ryaan's second thought is to build the factory from scratch and leave the DCS in orbit. With all the armaments on board it would be the primary defense for the moon. "Both options are good, I'll be sure to present them to Major Rieekan the next time I report in." Arkton says.

After the feast Arkton accommodates the Jedi and their friends with quarters so they can retire for the evening. "I'm sorry but you'll have to share two to a room, we only have so much free space." Arkton says.

"It'll be fine Lieutenant, thank you." Ryaan says.

"Well Xafus and I don't mind sharing, we live on the Arawak together as it is." Gleim says.

"Sleep well Gleim." Ryaan says.

"You too, oh and Ryaan . . . . thanks for coming after us. I owe you another one." Gleim says.

"You owe me nothing old friend, I'm just glad I found you in time." Ryaan adds.

Gleim and Xafus retire to their room then with two available rooms left Ryaan suggests Jori take one of them.

"Ranik and I will share."

"Yes master, goodnight . . . goodnight Ranik." Jori says.

Ryaan and Ranik enter the small quarters, as Ryaan jumps up on the top bunk Ranik begins to take a look at the holobook.

"Goodnight Ranik." Ryaan says from above as he removes his clothes and gets under the covers.

"Ryaan."

"Yes."

Ranik's mouth dries up trying to find his words. "I'm very proud of you. You've come so far since I left the Order and Jori; she's wise beyond her years. You've obviously trained her well."

Ryaan says nothing for a moment caught slightly off guard by the compliment. "Thank you."

Ranik stays awake looking through the holobook, after an hour he falls asleep with the book laying on top of him. Throughout the night his thoughts dwell with his departed wife Risa and his son Kam back at home on Dantooine.

As Ranik dreams peacefully, on the bunk above him Ryaan is beginning to experience a night terror much like the one he felt on Rhen Var months ago! He sits straight up in bed as he awakens, sweating and shaking he jumps down from the bunk and goes to the lavatory to splash some cold water on his face. He turns around and notices Ranik still asleep and unaffected by the tremor. Surprised and curious as why his former master was not affected by the tremor Ryaan's thought is broken when he hears a quiet tapping at the chamber door.

He opens it to find Jori standing before him wearing one of the blankets from her bunk.

"Master!" Jori says noticing Ryaan is only wearing his under shorts.

Not concerning himself with the fact, Ryaan assumes that his Padawan felt the tremor as well.

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah, what about . . . ." Jori stops her sentence seeing Ranik is still completely asleep. "Why didn't he sense it?" Jori asks.

"I don't know but it makes me feel uneasy." Ryaan replies.

"Why?"

"He didn't experience even a hint of what we just did. Maybe his connection to the force is diminished more than I thought." Ryaan theorizes.

"Well he hasn't been among any other Jedi in fifteen years." Jori adds.

"Yeah but he's still a Jedi, that training doesn't go away. It doesn't make sense." Ryaan says.

Jori points out that both of them have been greatly stressed since the attack on Rhen Var.

"The last fifteen years have been much quieter times for him, more peaceful. He's lived with his wife and raised a son, his thoughts are most likely centered around them. All we've had on our minds the last several days has been survival and escaping the Empire." Jori says.

"I guess that's it." Ryaan replies.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, what scares me is what caused the tremor." Jori adds. "Did you sense anything?"

"Danger." Ryaan replies quickly. "I fear something terrible is about to happen." Ryaan takes a deep breath then suggests they both try to get some sleep. "Tomorrow we need to begin thinking about where we should go into exile." Ryaan's words surprise Jori as she returns back to her quarters.

Ever since they'd found the DCS Jori had thought she and Ryaan would remain among the Alliance to help. Of course she also knew too well the importance of their survival. The training of young Solusar must be assured. When Kam is older perhaps they could all return to Tatooine and join forces with Kenobi and young Skywalker. With Master Kenobi and possibly Yoda leading five other Jedi, perhaps the revival of the Jedi Order would not seem so impossible. Jori goes back to bed dreaming of the day when the Jedi would once again flourish throughout the galaxy!


	23. Blowing Cover

Darth Vader and Major Garan arrive at the hanger bay just as Ishisz's freighter is extracted from space. Vader orders the clones to search the ship first before the prisoner is allowed to enter. After receiving the all clear Vader and Garan accompany the prisoner and the guard detail into the ship.

"I need to access my control console." Ishisz says.

Vader says nothing as Garan allows the prisoner to do so. As Ishisz begins tracking the locator device on Ez-6, he makes a mental note to himself to modify his tracking technology the next chance he gets. Because he could not receive the data via the armband is what ultimately led to his capture by the Empire.

"It's tracking now, should be a few minutes." Ishisz explains.

Although unnoticed by Vader or the clone troopers Garan begins sweating slightly. If Ishisz's tracking leads the Empire straight to the Jedi he'll have to blow cover to stop them.

"Got it . . . Gleim's in the Sullust system, third moon!" Ishisz informs.

Although he retains his composure Garan eyes widen with disbelief! Knowing that the third moon of Sullust houses the Alliance's stockpile, Garan knows he and his team must act before the Empire arrives.

"That doesn't mean the Jedi are there, you haven't bought your freedom yet Zabrak!" Vader says. "Commander return the prisoner to his cell, he's of no use to us for now!" Vader commands.

As the security detail escorts Ishisz back to his cell Vader turns to Garan. "Major I will be in my chambers, have the prisoner's ship moved into deep storage then return to the bridge and set course for Sullust system!

"Yes Lord Vader." Garan replies obediently.

With Vader retiring for the moment Garan takes the opportunity to convene with his men. He summons them all to a secure room for a quick briefing. There he informs them of the current situation.

"The Empire doesn't know it yet but they've just discovered our Sullust base. I'm on my way to the bridge now to set a course, I want you all armed and ready to move in twenty minutes. Once the ship is in hyperspace we'll set thermal charges in the engine room. Then we'll swipe a couple of ARC-170's and head for Sullust." Garan explains.

"170's? Sir why not just grab a shuttle, the 170's are only equipped with a short range hyperdrive." says Lieutenant Idayk.

"Because there aren't any shuttles located in the lower hangar." Garan replies.

Idayk is about to question the logic behind that order as well but Lieutenant Balek, the most experienced of Garan's men, interrupts him before he has the chance.

"You're thinking the main hangar will be too populated for us to escape unnoticed." Balek theorizes.

"Honestly I don't expect to escape unnoticed at all but yes; if we attempt to steal a ship from the main hangar the chances our being immediately followed are high." Garan replies as he studies Balek expression. "I know what you're thinking, it's a huge risk and we might not get there in time to warn the base."

Balek simply nods as he looks at the others. "Better a clean getaway then us getting blasted. A slim chance is better than no chance." He adds turning back to Garan.

"Exactly, as soon as I give you the signal meet me at my quarters.

After completing the briefing Garan returns to the bridge as instructed and orders the command crew to set course for the third moon of Sullust. He then excuses himself from the bridge and returns to his quarters to acquire his rebel comlink and blaster pistol. With less than five minutes to go before he and his men make their move, Garan takes a seat in his chair. He remains calm pondering their escape plan from the JH1. Being that he's a highly ranked officer aboard the ship he feels somewhat confident of the odds. However if he and his men happen to run into Darth Vader . . . . . just thinking of the results he realizes there's no need to continue that thought.

* * *

On Coruscant from the Senate Annex building, Senatorial Assistant Sheltay Retrac is preparing to board a private star skiff. She stands next to Bail Organa as she receives her final instructions.

"Get to the base and warn the Jedi of the trap awaiting them on Dantooine. I also want you to inform Lt. Arkton that he has orders to assist them in any way possible; so long as it doesn't jeopardize his operation. Once your mission is complete return to Alderaan at once, I won't be here for more than a day or two. " Organa says.

"Yes Senator, I will not fail you." Sheltay replies.

"I know you won't oh one other thing." Organa says handing a small box to Sheltay. "You probably won't need it but you never know." Organa says. Sheltay opens the box to find a small palm sized blaster and holster. She secures it under her attire then says farewell. "Good luck Sheltay." Organa says.

She boards the small unregistered star skiff followed by a pilot droid and ascends into the crowded skyways of Coruscant. Within moments the ship emerges out of the atmosphere, she plots the course to Sullust and initiates the hyperdrive.

* * *

Garan remains in his cushioned seat with his eyes closed, a moment later he hears the ring tone of his chamber door. He rises from his seat and checks his pistol once again then slides it snug in its holster. He walks to the door and presses the button sliding it open.

"Major you summoned us." says Lt. Balek, the most experienced on his team.

"Yes, please accompany me to the detention block." Garan replies.

Having not informed his men of certain details regarding the Zabrak prisoner his men become confused but obediently follow the order.

During the walk Garan asks for the ship's present location. One his men replies by informing him that the JH1 is only two to three parsecs away from Sullust.

"We need to hurry, Lieutenants Balek and Kaeon I want you to go set the charges on the hyperdrive generator. Contact me when you're in place for timer instructions, Lieutenants Nkard and Idayk come with me." Garan orders.

When Garan and his men arrive at the detention block he informs the guard detail that Admiral Jafan is running an evacuation drill.

"We're currently en route to Sullust, there's a possibility we might run into resistance." Garan says handing the lead guard a data card.

The guard examines it noticing the order did come from Jafan, of course the guard has no clue that the data card was forged by Garan for such a situation.

"Now let's move trooper!" Garan shouts.

As usual during any such situation, drill or not, any prisoners are to be left in their cells. Of course in some case if the prisoner is of such high profile they would be escorted out, however only senior ranking officers and above can decree whether a prisoner will be spared.

As the team evacuates the post Garan immediately searches for the cell holding the Zabrak pilot Ishisz.

"Idayk, grab a blaster rifle from the guard station." Garan orders.

The lieutenant does as ordered just as Garan sprints down the triangular like hallway. His men follow still unaware of what is going on, as Garan stops at the designated cell Nkard asks for an explanation.

"It's a diversion, I'll explain fully once we're in space." Garan says pulling a small flash grenade from his uniform. He opens the cell door and tosses in the grenade. Garan and his men turn away as it goes off blinding the prisoner. "C'mon." Garan says grabbing Ishisz by the collar.

As Garan and his men move back through the hallway he informs Ishisz that his sight will return in a few minutes.

"The setting was very low on the flash." Garan says.

"Who are you?" Ishisz says.

"Not your concern, in a moment we're going to let you go after that you're on your own." Garan explains. Before exiting the detention block Garan uses his comlink to order the other two lieutenants to set their charges for two minutes.

"Get to the rendezvous point on the double." Garan says.

* * *

Two minutes later the thermal charges explode bringing the JH1 to a dangerous halt. Everyone on board the ship feels the effects of the sudden jolt out of hyperspace. In his temporary quarters Darth Vader senses the danger seconds before the explosion. As he heads for the bridge he runs into Admiral Jafan who is just returning to duty.

"Lord Vader, preliminary damage reports show the hyperdrive generator has exploded." Jafan says.

Vader scoffs at Jafan's stupidity, anyone with half a brain could tell just from looking out of the viewports that the ship is no longer traveling at hyperspace, much less the explosion.

"I've also learned that there has been an escape from the detention level." Jafan adds.

At this Vader stops somewhat curious. "The Zabrak I presume." Vader theorizes.

"Yes Lord Vader, who is he?"

"No time to worry about that now Admiral, sound all stations on alert. Lock that area down and find the Zabrak prisoner; then assemble your command staff on the bridge immediately Admiral!" Vader orders.

"At once Lord Vader." Jafan replies running ahead of the Dark Lord to the bridge.

* * *

As Ishisz's eye sight returns to him he suddenly finds himself alone in one of the many corridors of the ship. He looks down at his feet noticing the weapon left for him. Although his instincts tell him this is some kind of ploy he picks up the weapon and moves for the dorsal hanger bay, which he knows is where his ship and the Arawak are being contained.

* * *

Garan and his team meet up with Lieutenants Balek and Kaeon before reaching the lower hanger bay. They take their time making their way there to not arouse suspicion. As they continue on they hear the order for an alert status.

"Let's pick up the pace a bit." Garan suggests as they start sprinting.

* * *

Vader arrives on the bridge to find the command staff already assembled before him. He doesn't catch it at first but a moment later he notices one officer is not present.

"Where is Major Garan?" Vader says.

"Oh he's already on th . . . ." Jafan spins around assuming Garan is still at his post. ". . . . the bridge. Where . . inform Major Garan he is expected on the bridge immediately!" Jafan orders to a crewman.

"Belay that order, I believe we have a traitor on board Admiral. Inform the ship that Major Garan is to be apprehended immediately!" Vader says.

Although unlikely as it might seem to him that his executive officer is a traitor Jafan carries out his orders.

* * *

"Great." Garan says hearing the announcement for his capture.

"How could they already be on to us?" Kaeon asks.

"Not us, just me." Garan replies. "Once the charge went off the Admiral would have sounded general quarters and with me absent from the bridge at that point I knew it wouldn't be long until Vader suspected something."

He and the others stop just around the corner to the lower bay entrance. Garan peeks around seeing four clone troopers guarding the door.

"How do you want to get past them?" Idayk asks.

"I'll go for the door, you guys follow as if you've been chasing me. When they're distracted take 'em out!" Garan says.

Garan gets a running start then heads for the door, the clones spot him and raise their weapons ordering him to halt. One of them fires a warning shot which stops Garan in his tracks. His men follow as instructed with their blasters drawn and assume command of the situation.

"Good job trooper, we've been pursuing him since he left his quarters!" Balek says.

The troopers point their rifles downwards which gives Garan's men the opportunity they need. All four raise their blasters taking them down.

"ARC-170's let go! We've only got a few minutes, once we start moving those fighters out of storage the bridge will be aware of it." Garan says.

As his men begin to ready the fighters for departure Garan picks up one of the blaster rifles and guards the door.

* * *

For most of his trek to the dorsal hanger bay Ishisz is able to sneak past or take out troopers without drawing attention to himself. However he is fully aware that the hanger bay will be heavily guarded. He pulls a few thermal charges from a dead clone as he nears closer to the hanger bay.

He makes his way to the bay control room ambushing the troopers inside with his blaster fire. Only two troopers are able to duck and cover, they return fire but are ultimately taken out by Ishisz. He moves to the console to make sure the tractor beam is not set on his ship, however when he looks out into the bay he notices his ship is nowhere to be found.

"They moved it!" Ishisz says frustrated.

With the aid of his armband he could easily slice into the system and locate where on the JH1 his ship was being kept. Without it he realizes he'll have to swipe a fighter but then he notices the Arawak still sitting where the tractor beam had left it. Although knowing Gleim's ship isn't as technologically advanced as his own he'd much rather take it than be stuck in a small fighter cockpit the whole time. Not to mention the fact that most of the more agile Imperial fighters won't have a hyperdrive on board. He leaves the control room and makes a run for the Arawak.

* * *

As Garan's men hurry to ready to fighters for launch they hear another alert announcement concerning unauthorized departure from the dorsal hanger bay. In addition to the alert is the assumption that Major Garan is most likely there attempting an escape.

"Nice work Ishisz!" Garan says knowing his diversion worked.

"Yeah but there'll still be troopers showing up here any minute!" Kaeon suggests.

"Then get a move on!" Garan orders.

* * *

Ishisz encounters heavy resistance in the hanger bay as several clone technicians sound the alarm. Deciding to ignore them and continue towards the Arawak he is forced to stop and fire on a few clones working security detail nearby. He is able to safely make it to the Arawak as alarm klaxons start going off. He tosses his last thermal grenade and boards the ship as he spots a larger group of clone troopers approaching. In less than a minute he lifts the ship off of the deck and flies through the magnetic field and through the dorsal bay doors into open space!

* * *

"Almost there Sir!" Kaeon reports as the 170's are lowered into place.

Balek and Kaeon hop in the first one as Idayk and Nkard to man the second. Leaving the middle seat in either ship empty for Major Garan they inform him they're ready to go. As Garan is about to head for the fighters he spots a group of clones advancing towards the door! He opens fire with the blaster rifle taking out the first two immediately. The troopers take positions hugging the walls for what little cover they can. Garan takes out another then tries to close the door to buy himself enough time to get aboard a fighter. However incoming fire shatters the door controls preventing it from closing.

"They're trying to escape, we need more troopers!" the clone commander says into his comlink.

Hearing the request for backup and knowing they're running out of time Balek crawls out of the pilot seat and runs over to Garan.

Balek picks up a thermal charge from one of the dead clones they killed guarding the hanger bay. He tosses it down the hall then grabs Garan pulling him to the floor. The charge explodes taking out several troopers in the group.

"RUN!" Balek yells.

They jump into the fighter and close the cockpit just as the clones charge into the hangar.

"Let's go!" Garan orders.

Balek and Idayk release the docking clamps holding the ships, the fighters drop through the magnetic field and into space.

"Set course for Sullust." Garan orders.

"Do you see any fighters coming after us?" Nkard asks.

"I don't think so but let's not give them the chance, full speed to Sullust." Idayk replies.

"Good job men, that officially ends our service in the Empire." Garan states once safely in hyperspace.

"Thank goodness, I'm so tired of these ugly pale green uniforms." Kaeon says.

"I just hope the base can be evacuated in time." Garan says concerned.


	24. Joining the Fight

Admiral Jafan receives the news first of Garan's escape. He swallows a lump in his throat then walks over to Vader.

"Lord Vader, our hyperdrive has been disabled but I have the entire engineering crew at work as we speak. The backup generator will be installed and with any luck the ship will be back in hyperspace in a few hours." Jafan reports.

"Time is of the essence Admiral, the longer our delay the more our chances decrease in finding the Jedi." Vader replies.

"Yes my lord, I've informed them that their shift will not end until the hyperdrive is functional again." Jafan replies.

"I sense fear in you Admiral, you have more to report." Vader says.

"Yes lord." Jafan replies.

"What of Major Garan?" Vader asks. Jafan hesitates for a moment then informs Vader that he and four other officers escaped the ship.

Less than a microsecond later Vader's bright red blade comes sweeping out from his cape decapitating Jafan. He deactivates the blade then signals for someone to remove the remains. Without hesitation two officers run over to carry out the order.

"Major Prusta!" Vader says summoning the third in command of the ship.

Prusta walks over to Vader and stands at attention. "Yes Lord Vader."

"Admiral Jafan has failed me and Major Garan is a rebel traitor, you are in command now Admiral Prusta." Vader says.

"Thank you Lord Vader." Prusta replies unsure whether he should be glad or not.

"Continue on to Sullust, full speed until the hyperdrive is functional. Ready all battle units for a sweep of the system." Vader orders.

"Yes Lord Vader." Prusta replies as Vader leaves the bridge.

* * *

After their short hop in hyperspace the flight to Sullust is a long one. Several hours later as the fighters near closer to the volcanic planet and its orbiting moons, Garan immediately dispatches an encoded message signaling Lt. Arkton of his arrival. After receiving a return message the two ARC-170's land on the rocky surface of the third moon. During their landing run Garan and his men notice for the first time the droid control ship, assuming that the Alliance had procured it somehow he pays no further attention to it.

Arkton leads the reception party to the landing grid as the canopies on the fighters begin to open. Among Arkton and his men are the Jedi as well as Gleim and Xafus. Garan crawls out of the middle seat and steps onto the wing.

"Lt. Arkton!" Garan yells.

"Major, good to see you. I assume your cover has been blown?" Arkton yells back as they approach the fighters.

"You need to begin evacuating the base immediately!" Garan yells.

"What?" Arkton says.

Garan jumps down from the wing and runs over to Arkton. "Order the evacuation the Empire will . . . " Garan is stopped short as Arkton and everyone else is astonished at the sight of the Jedi Hunter I appearing from hyperspace just outside the atmosphere. Garan turns around seeing the ship realizing in the time it took him to get to the moon base the hyperdrive on the JHI must have been repaired. "We're too late!"

Immediately reports begin flooding Arkton's comlink. "Order the evacuation and break communication silence!" Arkton says.

"Lieutenant, the droid ship!" Ryaan points out.

"Right, launch all droid fighters, N-1 pilots to your ships and someone get me some pilots for those 170's!" Arkton orders into his comlink.

"We'll do it!" Jori suggests.

"She's right we can buy you some time." Ryaan adds.

Gleim jumps in and volunteers himself and Xafus to pilot the second one.

"Okay move!" Arkton says.

As most of the group scatters Arkton quickly introduces Garan to the three Jedi.

"There's three of you?" Garan says surprised.

"Long story, Jori and I were the ones you helped escape Rhen Var." Ryaan says.

"I'm glad I was able to help but it seems a little pointless now." Garan says.

"Just the same its nice to know whose side you're on!" Ryaan says as he and the others run for the ARC-170's.

"Wait, Vader's on that ship!" Garan exclaims.

That stops Ryaan and the others dead in their tracks as Garan turns to Arkton.

"Can't we get them out?" Garan says to Arkton.

Before Arkton can respond Ryaan interjects. "No, after all you have sacrificed to help us we can't just turn and run. As much as I would like to avoid a confrontation with Vader we'll stay and fight. At least long enough for you to get your people off this moon."

"Master Jedi are you sure?" Garan replies.

Ryaan simply chuckles. "No but that's my decision, make sure those droid fighters will identify ours as friendlies and try to leave us a ship with a hyperdrive." Ryaan says then looks to Ranik and Jori. "Let's go!"

"I'm flying!" Jori says jumping on the wing.

"Not today Jori take the rear gun!" Ryaan says as he hops in the pilot's seat.

Jori discards her red cloak then mans the rear gun. Ranik jumps in the middle and notices the little droid R3 following them.

"Ryaan your little friend wants something!" Ranik says.

Ryaan looks down at the droid wondering what he could want, then he looks up and notices the fighter is not equipped with an astromech. Ryaan levitates R3 off the deck and gently places him inside the slot. As the canopy closes Ryaan looks over at Gleim flying into the rear gun and Xafus taking the controls.

"Hey guys, try to stay on my wing and cover us."

"You got it Ryaan." Xafus replies.

The two 170's take off just as the first wave of droid fighters are launched from the DCS. As they head for the JH1 the can see several ARC-170's as well as V-wing fighters being dispatched.

As Garan follows Arkton to the command center he suggests his officers would be of great help aboard the DCS. Arkton agrees and directs them to a shuttle.

"Get up there and coordinate the attack and launch those federation landers so we can get some ground forces down here. Our defenses won't last long alone!" Arkton explains.

* * *

From the bridge viewpoint Vader notices the former Separatist ship in orbit over the third moon. As preliminary scans of the moon begin coming in from Admiral Prusta and his crew Vader begins to wonder if they have just stumbled upon a surviving Separatist faction. He watches as the Droid Control Ship begins launching droid fighters to counter the Imperial fighters beginning to spill out of the hangar bay.

For a moment Vader assumes that it's also possible that the Zabrak's information about the Jedi and their friend Gleim could have been inaccurate. Somewhat confused about the situation Vader reaches out with the dark side. Suddenly he senses the presence of the Jedi near and orders Prusta to launch a full attack on the moon. Sensing the Separatists are not behind the situation Vader theorizes that with the presence of the Jedi here the third moon may be a possible rebel station. Although his master had spoken of the growing opposition in the Senate, neither Vader nor Palpatine had thought that the loyalists would be organizing for an actual rebellion. As his thoughts center on the rebel situation he suddenly senses the Jedi drawing closer. He quickly realizes they're piloting a star fighter, possibly even leading the droid fighters in an attack.

"Admiral Prusta have the docking bay ready my interceptor." Vader orders as he leaves the bridge.

He arrives at the docking bay as fighter craft are dispatched one by one. Ground force dropships and gunships also debark heading for the moon's surface. Two clone pilots escort Vader to his temporary Jedi interceptor where two V-wings sit on either side ready to take off.

"Stay on my wing." Vader orders as he climbs into the ship.

* * *

As the droid fighters and the Imperial fighters mesh together in a massive space battle a small unregistered star skiff emerges from hyperspace. Piloted by the Sheltay Retrac with the assistance of her dorid, the craft nears the moon base. Sheltay witnesses a horrible sight as he sees the massive Imperial Star Destroyer bearing down upon the moon from space. Tears begin to form as she realizes that what little progress they've gained thus far may soon be gone. Everything they had already struggled to build was now going to be crushed by the ensuing battle. Realizing the base has enough problems to deal with she forgoes waiting for permission to land, ordering her droid to start their approach as she sends the encoded message. Seeing that the incomingship is not of Imperial design the rebels manning the turbolaser batteries hold their fire. After setting down the ship she climbs out and is met by some of Arkton's men who are armed to the teeth ready for a fight. She immediately identifies herself and requests to be taken to Lt. Arkton.

"We just received your signal milady, Lt. Arkton is the base commander but the senior officer in charge now is Major Garan." The rebel informs her.

"Garan is here!" Sheltay says surprised. The rebel confirms the statement and shows her the way just as the black N-1's take off to join the battle.

Among all the commotion in the war room no one misses the sight of the white robed senatorial assistant entering the room. Everyone remains focused on their tasks as what little ground weapons are dispatched on the surface and the cargo ships prepare to take off. Sheltay's escort leads her directly to Garan who is shocked to learn of her presence on the moon.

"Sheltay, what are you doing here?" Garan asks.

"I came here to warn the Jedi about the garrison on Dantooine, how did the Empire find us?" Sheltay says.

"Blast!" Garan says instantly realizing that he forgot to mention the trap on Dantooine to the Jedi.

"What's wrong?" Sheltay asks.

He simply replies by telling her it's a long story. "You can't stay here Sheltay, it's too dangerous and if you're caught or even spotted it could link the Alliance to Senator Organa." Garan says.

"Senator Organa provided me with an unregistered star skiff, non-Alderaanian." Sheltay replies. More focused on her mission and asks where the Jedi are.

"They're in space, fighting for the Alliance." Garan replies solemnly.

* * *

From the bridge of the Jedi Hunter I Prusta notices the landing craft of the former Trade Federation.

"Inform our ground forces they'll have significant resistance very soon. Advise them to target all landing craft first to avoid heavy losses on our part." Prusta says.

As the battle in space ensues Imperial ground units begin landing on the rocky moon surface. AT-TE's and AT-RT's begin advancing towards the bunker. As they begin launching a barrage of cannon fire rebel defense guns return fire. The first wave of cannon fire from the six legged walkers pound the front lines of defense to shreds. With at least two dozen mobile blaster turrets already destroyed it becomes painfully obvious to the rebels that the station will not last long against the Imperial forces. As the second wave of cannon fire is about to pummel the rebel defensive position three AT-TE's are blown to bits! The rebel soldiers on the front lines look far off to their left as they see several former Trade Federation battle tanks open fire.

The first dozen battle tanks advance towards the right flank of the Imperial ground forces. As they do the rebel landers continue to deploy more battle tanks as well as dozens of Staps and hundreds of battle droids.

* * *

Aboard the DCS a shuttle lands carrying Lt. Balek and the rest of Garan's officers. They're greeted by one of Arkton's men and quickly escorted to the bridge where they've already been informed that the four officers are to take command of the DCS.

"The landers have begun deploying ground forces to counter the Imperial attack." One of Arkton's men informs. "Also the Jedi ARC-170 fighters have been tagged in all droid fighter brains as allies."

"Looks like just in time!" Balek replies watching the battle unfold from one of the view screens. "Make sure all droid ground forces receive the same update just in case."

"Has the JH1 fired on the ship yet?" Nkard asks.

"No, they're not in range." another of Akron's crew answers before anyone else can. "We want to keep it that way too, for now anyway."


	25. Whose Behind the Mask

"It's gonna get messy." Ryaan says flying into the swarm of Imperial fighters head on.

He fires the blaster cannons taking out two fighters right away then turns around to pursue more. Jori opens up the rear gun shooting down a few fighters herself. Suddenly she spots the squad of black N-1's entering the fight. Ryaan receives a hail from N leader asking the Jedi to dip their wings.

"Identify yourself, we don't want to shoot you down by mistake." Requests N leader Lt. Sogan.

"You hear that Xafus!" Ryaan says as they dip their wings.

"Good, now you'll show up as friendly on our heads up display."

"Can you guys take out the shield generators on that destroyer?" Ryaan asks blowing apart a V-wing.

"Sure thing, will you be alright?" Sogan asks.

"Affirmative."

The N-1's break off as Ryaan follows a group of V-wings over the bow of the JH1. As they pass over Jori notices a black Jedi interceptor rising from the dorsal docking bay.

"Master, there's a Jedi fighter out there and it's escorted by two v-wings!" Jori says.

Ryaan destroys the V-wings in front of him just as a thought registers in his mind. "Vader." He says hearing Ranik's voice in unison.

"We have to go after him." Ranik says.

"Uh don't worry about that, he's coming after us!" Jori says.

"Great, Gleim do you copy?" Ryaan says.

"Right behind you." Gleim says taking out an ARC-170 from the rear gun.

"Break off and join up with the N-1's." Ryaan says.

"I thought you said stay together!?" Gleim replies.

"Gleim Vader's here, he's coming up behind us. Break off now!" Ryaan says.

"Whoa don't have to tell me twice, let's get outta here Xafus. Good luck old friend." Gleim says.

"No such thing Gleim." Ryaan replies.

Xafus breaks off to the right heading for the shield generator just as Vader catches up with the Jedi.

Vader unleashes his fury through the blaster cannons, Ryaan puts the 170 into a spin dodging the blasts. After leveling out Jori opens up the rear gun again pouring it back onto Vader. As the interceptor fires again Ryaan increases the throttle.

"These fighters aren't nearly as fast as those interceptors." Ranik says.

"Yeah but we've got shields and he doesn't." Jori adds as she continues to fire.

"What are you saying?" Ranik asks.

"We just need to hit him once or twice and he's gone!" Jori adds.

"Easier said than done Jori." Ryaan says as he maneuvers between the other fighters in the battle.

Vader presses on unleashing the blaster fire upon the 170. After a few hits on the starboard wing Ranik points out that the shields aren't going to hold up much longer.

"R3 divert all power to the rear shields . . . . okay, we'll just have to out fly him then!" Ryaan says.

He increases the power to full and puts the fighter in a steep dive. Vader stays with them however executing every maneuver as good as Ryaan and then some. At one point Vader loops the fighter and comes back around from underneath launching two proton torpedoes. Ryaan breaks away dodging the projectiles as they explode taking out two other ARC-170's. Ryaan twists and turns trying to escape Vader or at least come around behind him for a shot.

"Any luck back there Jori?" Ryaan asks.

"Thought you said there was no such thing as luck."

"Just hoping I suppose." Ryaan replies.

"None thus far, of course I took out both of his escorts." Jori says.

With Vader constantly sending more volleys of blaster fire towards them Ryaan looks for an opportunity to evade the Sith Lord even for just a moment. As he approaches the Venator Star Destroyer he increases speed to max and lines up perpendicular with the double bridge at the top of the ship. Attempting a dangerous maneuver at max speed Ryaan opens himself fully to the force to guide his actions. As Vader closes the distance between them Ryaan rotates the ship to starboard pulling up at just the right moment to skim through the small space between the two bridges!

With the inertial compensator set to a moderate level Jori feels her stomach rise as her master successfully pulls of the maneuver just barely scraping the wingtips against the ship. However then she notices Vader's interceptor easily pulling off the same feat with calculated efficiency.

"He's still on us!" Jori exclaims as she resumes fire.

"Blast, I've never seen a pilot with skills like this, except maybe . . ." Before he can finish his sentence Ryaan suddenly realizes a terrible possibility! "No, it can't be." he says quietly.

Suddenly something else draws his attention, he looks out the left side of the canopy to see the Arawak flying through the maze of fighters heading for the moon. With his attention focused on Gleim's ship he ceases to evade the Dark Lord behind him.

"Ryaan what are you doing!?" Ranik yells as more blaster fire comes in.

Before Ryaan can maneuver away the port engine is hit. It explodes sending the ship into a dive.

"Shut it down!" Ranik yells from the middle seat.

Ryaan tries to shut down the engine but collides with a nearby ARC-170. The collision takes off the port side wing completely and destroys the other ship in the process. It puts the fighter into a spin sending it towards the moon's surface!

As the ARC-170 continues spinning Ryaan reaches out with the Force trying to sense how far from the moon's surface they are. When he feels them coming closer he pushes out hoping to soften the blow just enough to survive.

"Help me!" he says to Jori and Ranik. The three combine their focus and level out the ship just enough to keep the it from slamming head on into the ground. The ships hits the surface horizontally skidding along the ground for what seems like an eternity.

* * *

"Sirs, first transport is ready to launch!" a sergeant says to Garan and Arkton.

"They have a go!" Arkton replies. Outside the first of three cargo ships containing the stockpile of weapons lift off from its in ground landing pad. "Recall the N-1's and assign them to escort the first transport away from the system!" Arkton adds.

Lt. Sogan receives the new orders just as his team destroys the first shield generator. "Copy that command, I request that some of the droid fighters take over here. One shield generator is down, we take out the other and the Star Destroyer's shields will be history!"

Arkton agrees with the suggestion and orders the DCS to carry out the assignment.

Garan's officers on board the DCS carry out their orders and withdraw a squad of droid fighters to attack the second shield generator.

"Have all droid fighters been launched?" Balek asks.

"The last wave of Vultures just launched, we're beginning to dispatch the Hyena bombers now." Kaeon reports.

"As soon as that shield generator is down focus all bombers on that destroyer!" Balek says.

* * *

After being informed that the port shield generator was destroyed Admiral Prusta orders more cover around the starboard one. Withdraw two squads of ARC's to protect the generator, if we lose our shields we'll be susceptible to further attacks." Prusta says.

"Sir the DCS is launching droid bombers!" an officer reports.

Cursing under his breath Prusta orders a crewman to patch him to Lord Vader's fighter.

Having lost sight of the Jedi after their collision Vader continues to sweep the area trying to locate them. In the process he takes out several droid fighters who attempt to shoot him down. Just as he senses the Jedi are no longer in space he receives the update from Prusta.

"Continue launching ground forces to the moon and intensify the attack on all enemy fighter craft, I will be on the moon's surface to oversee the attack on the base." Vader says.

"You're not returning to the ship my lord?" Prusta asks curiously.

"The Jedi are still alive, I will deal with them first then focus my attention on the ground attack." Vader replies. "I believe their fighter has crashed on the moon somewhere, redirect a squad of clones to scout the area." Vader adds.

"Yes Lord Vader. I see you've lost your escort, I'll get two more V-wings to take you in." Prusta says.

* * *

Not wanting to trust a droid fighter to cover their backs; Xafus and Gleim follow the N-1 squad as they ensure the first transport escapes. After watching it jump to lightspeed they return to the battle.

"I've got a bad feeling Xafus, we haven't heard back from Ryaan and the others in awhile." Gleim says concerned.

On the rocky surface of the third moon Ryaan begins to come to when he hears a familiar voice over the com system.

"Ryaan, Jori do you copy?" Gleim's voice says over the com.

As Ryaan struggles to get his bearings the pain from a gash in his forehead begins sink in. He places his hand over the wound to quell painful sensation. As he begins to become fully aware of his surroundings he hears Gleim's voice through the com.

"Gleim I copy."

"What happened where are you?" Gleim asks.

"We're somewhere on the moon, we crashed after being hit by Vader. We collided with another fighter . . . . our whole left wing is gone." Ryaan says trying to force back the pain.

"Are Jori and Ranik alright?" Gleim asks.

"I don't uh . . . ." Ryaan stops as he notices a battle group of clones nearing the crash site. ". . . .uh I gotta go Gleim, there are clones coming this way." Ryaan says opening the canopy.

"I'm on my way down, give me your coordinates." Gleim says.

At hearing that Xafus breaks off with the N-1's and heads for the moon.

"The controls are smashed Gleim and I don't have time, I gotta move." Ryaan says.

"Good luck buddy." Gleim says switching off.

"What now?" Xafus asks.

"Let's get down there and find them!" Gleim replies.

Ryaan jumps back to the middle seat. "Ranik are you okay?" Ryaan says just as Ranik slowly opens his eyes. "Get out of the ship there are clones coming this way."

Ryaan is about to check on Jori when he sees the rear canopy opening and Jori crawling out. With blood on her face and a massive headache as well she spots the clones advancing.

"Get down!" She yells as blaster fire strikes the wreckage.

Ranik and Ryaan jump off the back of the ship behind Jori just missing the blaster fire.

"R3!" Ryaan yells wondering if the droid is still functional.

The little astromech suddenly comes to life and ejects himself out of the slot then quickly rolls around behind the ship.

"Where are we?" Jori asks.

For the first time since the crash Ryaan spots the moon base several hundred yards out.

"There's the base but we've got to take out these guys first, there's no cover between here and there." Ryaan suggests.

"Let's do it then." Ranik says.

The clone troopers near the wrecked ARC-170 just as four shimmering lightsabers are ignited. All three Jedi hurl themselves over the ship each striking down a clone. The rest of the detail returns fire immediately but the power of the three Jedi combined is too much for the clones.

As before Jori executes her moves in an acrobatic style, the two yellow blades sweep through seven clones in less than five seconds. Ryaan jumps ahead of her slicing another in vertically in half with his green blade! He continues on with a graceful yet fast paced moves striking down clone after clone. Ranik's blue blade deflects every single bolt that comes his way, when a clone gets close enough to him they're taken down with aggressive force.

Within a minute or two the group is put down and the Jedi begin sprinting towards the base. R3 follows behind them as fast as his little wheels will carry him.

"Do you suppose Vader thinks he got us?" Jori asks.

"No, he knows we're down here. It's not over yet." Ryaan replies.

"So much for going into hiding." Ranik says.

"I still intend to Ranik, this doesn't change anything. Hopefully we can avoid Vader, I'd rather not go up against him even all three of us." Ryaan replies.

"What happened to you up there, you just zoned out!" Ranik asks curiously.

Ryaan stops in his tracks still halfway to the base. Jori and Ranik stop as well curious as to what's going on.

"I think I know who Vader is." Ryaan says. Stunned by the claim Jori and Ranik cannot help but wonder. "It's just a . . . . a hunch a possibility." Ryaan adds.

"Who?" Jori says first.

Ryaan stalls for a moment knowing he has no proof nor anything else leading him to believe he is correct. Except for the fact that Vader's flying exemplified the same characteristics of that of another most impressive pilot. Suddenly he begins to recall memories of having witnessed the pilot in question in action and said characteristics; aggressiveness, an all encompassing awareness, even enjoyment and recklessly strategic. The more Ryaan ponders the comparison the more he frighteningly begins to believe it!

"Remember this is just a theory."

"Master tell us." Jori says.

"Anakin Skywalker." Ryaan says shocking Jori.

"Kenobi's Padawan?" Ranik asks knowing only what Ryaan told him about Skywalker.

"Why would you think that?" Jori asks.

Before he can answer they hear and see a series of large explosions as the sound of the ground battle finally registers in their mind. "We don't have time to discuss this." Ryaan says sprinting again.

* * *

"DCS to base, shall we divert the droid bombers from the JH1 to assist you?" Balek asks over the com.

"Is that other shield generator destroyed yet?" Garan comes back over the com.

"They're still working on it Sir, the JH1 has focused their attention on protecting it!" Balek replies.

"Then they've got to keep it up, I want the JH1 taken down!" Garan replies.

"But Sir those transports must have time to escape. If those ground forces penetrate our defenses, and they will, then we're screwed! What if we divert the bombers to the moon and we move the DCS into range of our deck guns!" Balek adds.

Garan quickly muddles over that option; losing the DCS would greatly set back the Alliance. However being that the plans for it have already been changed for them he decides to send it in.

"Alright, move into position but I want all rebel personnel off the ship first. Leave the droids on the bridge to carry out the orders and divert a third of the bombers to attack the Imperial ground forces." Garan orders. "The second transport is preparing to take off we should be able to evacuate all three in time, Garan out."

* * *

On the bridge of the Jedi Hunter I, Prusta is informed that a squad of the droid bombers are breaking off from the main battle group.

"They're going to attack our ground forces, inform the clone commander in charge and warn him that they'll soon be attacked by air." Prusta says.

"Yes Sir . . . . uh Sir." The crewman says noticing for the first time the DCS moving closer to the ship.

Proust follows his line of sight spotting the advance of the Droid Control Ship. "Prepare for ship to ship attack, ready all turbolaser batteries and aim for weapons systems first!" Prusta commands.

* * *

Balek and the others board a shuttle bound for the moon's surface; before leaving they issue Garan's orders to a squad of battle droids left to man the ship and syncs his comlink to a droid officer. The moment the shuttle lands on the grid they report to Garan in the war room. Garan orders them to grab some blaster rifles and assume command of the defensive positions outside.

"Second transport just launched!" Arkton reports.

"Make sure the N-1's escort it out." Garan replies.

As the droid bombers continue to pound away at the shield generator the N-1's provide cover. Sogan shoots down a V-wing as he receives the update on the second transport. Before he can respond he hears the frantic voice of two of his pilots as they're blown apart by pursuing ARC-170's.

"I just lost two of my men." he states.

"No time for condolences now Lieutenant, it is imperative that you escort that transport out." Arkton reiterates.

"We're on it." Sogan replies.

* * *

As Prusta continues watching the battle unfold from the bridge he notices the black N-1's breaking away. He walks over to one of his subordinates and asks them to track the ships.

"They're meeting up with a transport Sir." The crewman says.

Prusta walks back to the viewpoint knowing the Rebels are succeeding thus far in evacuating their base. Although the urge to send fighters after the transport ship beckons him, Prusta knows he must focus on protecting his own ship first. He'd hate to have his vessel destroyed during his first command, especially knowing the penalty for failing Darth Vader!

Suddenly an explosion rocks the ship, assuming the worst Prusta asks for an update. "Report!"

"We lost the other shield generator." A crewman says just as another reports that the DCS will be in range to fire in ten seconds.

* * *

"We just took out the other generator!" Arkton reports.

"Focus all bombers in space on the JH1, target the turbolaser batteries first then move to engines. Have all droid fighters provide cover for them." Garan orders. He looks at the screen projecting the space battle noticing the DCS is nearing the JH1. "Order the DCS to divert all power to the forward shields. Maybe we can save the DCS before it's decimated." Garan says hopefully.


	26. Jedi vs Clones: Round III

Having crashed on the base side of the gorge the Jedi sprint their way right into the attacking ground forces of the Empire. Luckily as Arkton had explained earlier the ground forces are attacking the base directly. Although Imperial gunships continue to pound away at the defense guns they have yet to successfully dispatch any clones on the landing grid. Even though the rebel battle droids are putting a dent in the Empire's ground attack the clones have had their experience in fighting droids!

The Jedi move in, striking down several clones before they even know what happened. Jori stops inches before an AT-RT and scissor cuts its legs taking it down. She moves on and Force jumps on top of an AT-TE, she immediately destroys the cannon blasting away at the base along with the clone manning it. As she continues to slice apart the walker piece by piece; Ryaan and Ranik both jump into a low level flying gunship before it can dispatch its troopers. Within seconds the clones and the gunship are decimated and crashes as the two Jedi jump off.

Using rocket launchers to strike at the six legged walkers, Balek and the others notice the Jedi entering the fight.

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" Kaeon wonders.

"No they're helping." Idayk replies.

"Yeah but he's got a point, we don't want to risk hitting them ourselves." Balek replies.

"Not to mention the droid bombers are headed this way and the battle droids already out there!" Nkard adds.

"The battle droids were reprogrammed not to fire on them." Balek adds as he begins to yell trying to get the Jedi's attention.

Jori is the first to hear someone calling them and looks over at the front line of defense.

"Master!"

Ryaan looks up from the clone he just cut down and notices a group of rebels pointing to the sky. He looks up and sees the droid bombers en route to attack the Imperial ground forces.

"Let's go!" Ryaan yells deflecting a blast from a clone.

The three Jedi quickly make their way to the front line taking out several more clones and AT-RT's in the process.

"We're grateful for the help but we didn't think it was a good idea to have you out there by yourselves. Especially with those bombs about to come down!" Balek says.

The first wave of bombers come through taking out two walkers, four or five AT-RT's and numerous clone troopers. However several bombers are shot down in the process.

The Jedi remain at the front line providing cover by blocking and deflecting incoming blaster fire. As Ryaan sends a bolt back into an AT-RT he suddenly notices the black Jedi interceptor and its escort flying overhead.

"What is it?" Jori asks noticing his attention is suddenly elsewhere.

"Vader, he just flew over the base." Ryaan says.

"He's gonna land on the grid?" Jori says curiously.

"Or just outside of it, let's go, looks like we'll have to take him on after all Ranik." Ryaan says.

He informs Balek and the others that they must fall back to deal with another threat that may be coming through the landing grid.

"So far no gunship has successfully landed." Kaeon says. "The shield will stay up until the smaller transports are ready to launch."

"Not clones, Vader." Ryaan says.

Already having served aboard a ship with Vader at command, Balek and the others realize the scope of the task at hand for the Jedi.

"And he could easily take down the shield generator." Ryan adds.

"You're right, go. I hope we see you again." Balek says firing his rifle.

* * *

"Third transport is about to launch." Arkton reports to Garan.

"Ready the N-1's." Garan replies then turns to Sheltay. "You're getting on that transport!"

"No I'm staying here to fight." Sheltay says pulling out her blaster pistol.

"Sheltay the rest of us may not escape, the transports are what's important. And if we're going to have a hope to keep the DCS we have to take out that Star Destroyer." Garan adds. "It is imperative that you don't link us to Alderaan and Senator Organa. You must go now!" Garan stresses.

"Very well, make sure the Jedi are warned about Dantooine." She says as Garan orders someone to take her to the last transport.

"I will now you must go, they'll make sure you get home safely." Garan says as she exits the room.

As N squadron receives the order to escort the third and final transport out two more N-1's are destroyed.

"We're taking heavy losses up here and the DCS is taking more hits than she's shelling out. The Empire hasn't once diverted forces to attack the transports! I'd rather not decrease our battle group anymore than it already is." Lt. Sogan says.

"Copy, stay where you are and keep it up." Arkton says as he looks at Garan.

"I just hope he's right." Garan says concerned for the passenger he just put on the ship.

* * *

After evading a few pursuing V-wings Gleim and Xafus find the wreckage of a downed ARC-170, they circle the area looking for any survivors.

"How do you know this is where they crashed, this could be one of the Empire's." Xafus states.

"Because there's over a dozen dead clone troopers down there!" Gleim says noticing the bodies. "They probably headed for the base, take her in and contact the command center before we approach. We don't want to get shot down by those turbolasers." Gleim says. "On second thought just land on the base side."

* * *

"Admiral, the attack on the moon base is going well however over half of our space forces have been destroyed. The DCS is taking a pounding from us but we aren't in good shape either with no shields; our weapons systems are being pulverized as well." An officer reports to Prusta.

Prusta ponders the situation for a moment then orders all hands not assigned to the bridge or weapons systems to evacuate.

"Fill every long range shuttle first and dispatch them to the moon to assist in the attack!" Prusta orders.

"Yes Admiral, and shall I dispatch Lord Vader's shuttle to await him on the moon?" The officer asks.

"Yes immediately." Prusta replies.

* * *

In the command center Garan receives an update from the droids aboard the DCS. Having been severely damaged as well as the blow they've dealt to the JH1, the droids in the DCS predict that both ships might go down together. Someone in the command center back on the moon offers a bold suggestion.

"We could ram it!"

Having lost almost all outer defense weapons on the DCS they figure it's their last shot to take out the JH1.

"Can you give me the status of the JH1?" Garan asks.

"Shields are gone, turbolaser batteries are decreasing but not fast enough. We've hit them hard but I fear if we don't take them out soon they'll eventually repair and rebuild. The whole effort would be for nothing." The reply comes back from one of Arkton's men.

Garan convenes with Arkton for a moment discussing their options.

"If we lose they lose. Granted the transports are away but there are still a lot of men and materials here, I say go for it." Arkton says voicing his opinion.

Garan goes back to the com and gives the order. "Pull back all fighters to counter the ground attack! Make sure all hatches are sealed off before you ram it and if possible make ready to dispatch the core ship to the surface." Garan orders.

"Roger, roger." Comes the reply from the droids.

* * *

As Xafus brings the ARC-170 to land outside of the base he notices a ship far off to the left.

"Gleim take a look to your right." Xafus says.

Gleim does as instructed and notices the Arawak resting on the ground. "My baby!" Gleim says excitedly. "Wait, that's means Ishisz is here." He adds.

"That's what I figured as well." Xafus replies.

Gleim instructs Xafus to land near the Arawak.

The two friends quickly make their way to the port hatch, armed with the small blaster pistols they requisitioned from the base they enter the ship. They find it empty and finally realize that Ishisz is obviously still determined to claim the bounty on Ryaan and Jori.

"He's out there somewhere and we haven't even found Ryaan and the others." Gleim says.

Xafus then notices Gleim's double barreled shotblaster is still mounted in its place. He grabs it and hands it to his friend.

"Go find them, I'll stay here so I can come get you if necessary." Xafus suggests.

"Okay, if you see Ishisz coming take off and blow that ARC fighter." Gleim says.

"Will do, good luck." Xafus replies.


	27. Attack of the Zabrak

As the battle continues the three Jedi make their way to the bridge leading to the landing grid. With the battle directed in a frontal attack Ryaan and the others reach the bridge without any confrontations.

"I feel him coming closer." Jori says.

"It's gonna take all three of us if we're to have a chance to defeat him." Ryaan says.

"Let's do it then." Ranik adds.

As Ryaan and Ranik move for the turbolift Jori steps back several paces.

"What are you doing?" Ryaan asks.

"We can forgo the bridge." She says as she sprints for the edge.

Ryaan yells trying to stop her but she's already over the side.

Jori Force jumps from the edge literally flying over the gap; never once moving her body during the feat she lands on the other side with plenty of room to spare. Both Ryaan and Ranik are expressionless. Although it's no secret a Jedi can use the Force for such things, a gap this wide would seem to be pushing it. Ranik looks at Ryaan and says.

"No way!" Ranik says walking towards the turbolift which will take him down several levels to the bridge.

Although proud of the growing skills of his Padawan, Ryaan decides to attempt the stunt himself. After all he was unsure whether or not to let his Padawan show off, more over he wanted to show her that her master could still do such things. He takes his place and focuses his concentration.

* * *

From the roofs of the base structures Ishisz, who has been waiting for the Jedi to appear, is preparing his first shot. He takes aim at a Jedi using the clone blaster rifle the anonymous Imperial officer left him on board the Star Destroyer.

Ryaan starts sprinting, he nears the edge then senses more danger behind him. From his perspective time slows as he looks over his left shoulder and notices Ishisz firing a rifle. Ryaan turns his body and blocks the bolt with his outstretched hand. The Force shield deflects the blast but his momentum carries him onwards towards the gorge. He tries to skid to a halt but trips over his own feet nearly sliding off the edge of the gorge!

Jori tries to warn her master about the attack from behind but is too late. Relieved that Ryaan didn't fall into the gorge she suddenly begins to hear a mechanical chilling sound of a breath mask. She slowly turns around just as she sees Darth Vader walking through the shield towards her. She quickly ignites both yellow blades readying herself in a fighting stance. Vader nears and activates his red lightsaber. Vader says nothing nor does Jori, although not fearful to take on the Sith Lord herself she remains hopeful to stall long enough for the others to catch up.

Having not seen Vader approaching so quickly Ranik makes no effort to hurry his way across the bridge. The turbolift doors open and he begins his way across.

Somewhat surprised the Jedi Padawan hasn't gone on the offensive Vader walks towards his prey, he raises the red blade and hacks down with it. Jori back flips away from the incoming strike and then moves to attack herself. She brings both blades down but is met by Vader's, he returns the attack then parries another of hers. The duel intensifies quickly as Jori flips, jumps and rolls away from every swing of that red blade. At one point she jumps over Vader and has a fraction of a second to strike from behind. However she's amazed and disappointed when Vader blocks the attack with his saber aimed downward over his left side.

* * *

Ryaan gets to his feet as more blaster fire come in from Ishisz. He deflects and dodges the bolts with his lightsaber as Ishisz intensifies his fire. Ryaan quickly becomes fed up with the Zabrak and all the trouble he's caused; he jumps up to the roof of the structure Ishisz is on and continues blocking the barrage.

Ishisz stands from his knelt position and backs up as Ryaan advances towards him. He continues to fire missing every time and is finally stopped when Ryaan slices through the rifle and his right hand in one stroke. Ishisz screams in pain as he backing away faster as he draws a hidden blaster pistol. He's only able to get off a few shots when Ryaan slices the front of the pistol off. Ryaan then shoves the green saber through Ishisz's chest!

Ryaan leans closer and says, "You should've stayed on Vergesso!"

Ryaan extracts the blade and lets the Zabrak fall dead. As he does he notices Gleim flying up towards him.

"You got him! I saw him sneaking around on the roof, I knew he was still after you guys." Gleim says.

Noticing Gleim is carrying his own shotblaster Ryaan assumes he found the Arawak.

"We got hit before I had a chance to tell you, I saw it earlier flying through the battle towards the moon." Ryaan says.

Suddenly Ryaan hears the sound of lightsabers clashing, he looks over at the landing pad noticing Jori dueling Vader one on one!

"Tell Major Garan he needs to evacuate the rest of the base now!" Ryaan says with an urgency Gleim has never heard in his voice before as he jumps off the structure.

* * *

Jori continues to avoid Vader's attacks flipping and rolling away from the lethal red blade. Vader presses on however never giving her a moment to hesitate; being forced to be continuously moving she cannot even move to attack herself. She back flips several times in a row as Vader chases after her hacking his lightsaber at her. Hoping to catch him by surprise Jori halts her acrobatics just as Vader is storming forward, she lungs both blades low in a stabbing motion. Vader reads the attack and flawlessly parries the two yellow blades. Then quickly redirects his weapons and counters, Jori attempts to move away but the red blade slices through the shoulder armor of the brick red battle suit. Luckily she's able to avoid a much worse injury, the red blade grazes her left shoulder cauterizing the wound the instant is strikes.

With her motion to avoid the blade she falls to the ground but rolls away to escape another oncoming attack. She quickly gets to her feet and launches a barrage of attacks with her blades, not paying any attention to the minor wound she just received.

* * *

Gleim makes his way to the command center and informs Garan to evacuate as suggested by Ryaan Táj. Before Garan can say anything he hears someone in the room reporting that the DCS has just rammed the JH1.

In space the DCS punches a massive hole in the Star Destroyer. The battle droids still aboard the DCS order any remaining deck guns to continue firing.

* * *

Having given the order to evacuate the ship earlier, Admiral Prusta is making his way to the last remaining shuttle reserved for him. Just as he reaches the dorsal docking bay the DCS comes smashing its way through. The collision sets off multiple explosions within the docking bay, as the hull on the JH1 is breached. Personnel from the Imperial ship, including Prusta, are sucked out into the vacuum of space. Although the port wing of the DCS crumbles as the ship drives its way through the JH1, the rest of the ship remains in tact for the moment.

* * *

Back in the command center Garan orders the droids aboard the DCS to dispatch the core ship immediately. Gleim continues to get Garan's attention for a moment and finally yells out that the Jedi are fighting Darth Vader at the very moment.

"They're on the landing grid, if you don't hurry Imperial forces will be all over that grid and a single ship won't be able to take off!" Gleim explains.

Garan finally stops realizing the imminent danger.

"Arkton! Order all droid units to continue defending the base, everyone else is to evacuate immediately!" Garan says then turns to Gleim and suggests he come with him.

"Thanks but no, I've got my ship back." Gleim replies.

"Ishisz is here?" Garan asks.

Gleim looks confused not knowing that the Empire had captured Ishisz. "Yeah, Ryaan took care of him. How did . . ."

"Long story."

"Aren't they always." Gleim replies.

"Here these are the coordinates that the transports are headed to. We could sure use you in the Alliance Gleim. I hope you decide to stay with us but for now you'd better get outta here, good luck." Garan says handing him data card.

As Gleim leaves the report comes in that the JH1 has been destroyed! Cheers are immediately stifled, as Gleim begins to make his way outside the base he contacts Xafus on the Arawak and instructs him to land just outside the east wall.

"Have you seen Eazee?" Xafus asks.

"Not yet but I was just about to contact her as well, I'll see you in a few." Gleim says as he switches the frequency to Eazee's built in comlink. "Eazee you need to get outside the east wall of the base, Xafus will be picking us up in a few minutes." Gleim instructs.

"Certainly Gleim but what about R3?" Eazee says.

"Who?" Gleim asks confused.

"The little astromech Master Táj brought back from Tatooine, I ran into him a moment ago."

"Oh, well bring him along just get there fast!" Gleim says disconnecting the com.

"Lt. Balek, I want you and the guys to fall back to the landing grid and secure us a ship out." Garan orders through a comlink.

"Yes Major, we're on it!" Balek replies.

"Tell the core ship we're evacuating and order them to head for the rendezvous point." Garan orders. Arkton points out that the core ship isn't equipped with a hyperdrive. "I know but the JH1 is down, all Imperial forces are here on the moon and their remaining space forces will probably are occupied with our droid fighters. Just relay the order so we can get out of here!" Garan replies.


	28. Fall of the Jedi

As Ranik makes his way across the bridge he looks up to see an Imperial gunship flying overhead. What puzzles Ranik is that the gunship doesn't attempt to land, suddenly several jet troopers jump out of the gunship and descend towards the landing grid.

Seeing that Vader is on the landing grid fighting a Jedi they head that way to secure the area. Then one troopers notices someone on the bridge heading that way as well. Assuming it's another Jedi they descend into the gorge hovering over the bridge!

Ranik ignites his shimmering blue lightsaber and sends the first blaster bolt back to the trooper it came from. The clone spirals out of control and falls into the gorge as the others continue to fire. Several clones land on the bridge on both sides of Ranik. Before they can advance Ranik sprints through the first group cutting them all down in one fell swoop. Seeing a third of their unit gone the clones intensify their fire. Ranik Force pushes the rest of the troopers on the bridge down then jumps into the air grabbing onto one. He decapitates the clone the leans backwards sending them both further down the gorge. He grabs the control band on the dead clones wrist and increases the throttle on the jet pack. Just as they descend pass the bridge Ranik uses the body to push off and grabs the underside of the bridge. The other troopers in the air follow after as the ones remaining on the bridge look over the side.

"Should we follow?" one of them says.

Just then Ranik loops himself back onto the bridge pushing two of the clones off with his feet. He activates his saber again and stabs the last two through the chest at the same time. He looks over the bridge and notices the two he pushed off have switched on their jet packs and begun ascending back up.

"Prevent him from getting to the landing grid!" one of them says.

The two he pushed off land back on the bridge firing their blasters. He sends the bolts back to them taking them out just as the last group hovers back over the bridge.

"Took you long enough to figure I wasn't down there huh?" Ranik says mockingly.

They group together covering the way to the landing grid turbolift. Several land on the bridge while others hover over them.

"Fire!" one clones orders.

Ranik deflects the blasts but the constant fire forces him to retreat back into the base side turbolift.

* * *

Had it not been for the aid of the Force Vader would have been cut in two by Jori. She continued to stand her ground as she awaited for backup by her fellow Jedi. Her mind tried to reach out and sense what had delayed them but she couldn't divert her focus for long; if she hesitated Vader would kill her. Jori finally executed a move fast enough to catch Vader at his blind side, however Vader was able to Force push her over ten feet away. When her blades came down they simply hit the landing grid floor.

Separated by the distance Jori takes a deep breath and refocuses her concentration. She closes her eyes as she reaches out with the Force, when she hears Vader walking towards her she sprints toward him with lightning speed! She races toward him hoping she could win the joust by scissor cutting him in half! Vader remains patient, although he continues walking towards her he's was confident the Jedi will fail again. As Jori nears he bends over to the left and spins around, when he comes full circle he strikes. Although his maneuver was ill timed he succeeds in disarming her of one of her blades. The strength behind Vader's swing forced the weapon in her right hand to be released. The saber deactivated and fell to the ground, when Jori stopped and turned around she saw Vader was between her and her second blade.

Unexpectedly Vader sprints towards her, she readies her weapon and engaged once more. The duel suddenly becomes much more fierce than before; Vader was fed up with the female Jedi. His attacks are aggressive and yet graceful, by now he could almost anticipate Jori's moves. Vader swung downwards diagonally and cut through a piece of Jori's red armor. Luckily for her it was the lower flap of her brick red armor and she escaped Vader's blade once again. Vader stops in his place and readies his blade again, as before he points it downwards over his left shoulder. Suddenly Jori realizes where she'd seen that fighting stance before.

"It can't be!" Jori says realizing that Master Ryaan's theory may have been right.

With her attention swayed by the Sith's possible identity Vader attacks again. The duel continues as they near the edge of the gorge, as Jori avoids another swing from Vader she spots her other blade just below one of the rebel ships. Vader presses on forcing her backwards towards the edge of the gorge!

Vader swings low but is blocked by Jori's yellow blade, with his blade crossed on top he quickly slides his underneath Jori's and forces it to his right. Before Jori can react Vader reaches with his left hand and grabs her right hand holding the blade. Jori reaches out her left arm to call the other blade to her, still clutching her hand Vader raises his lightsaber and cuts Jori's incoming blade in half!

* * *

Ranik emerges from the turbolift to face the jet troopers ascending out of the gorge. He ignites his blade again and quickly deflects a few bolts from the blasters. Fed up with the flying clones Ranik calls upon the Force and rips their rifles from their grasp. He flips the blasters over and pulls the trigger on each one! The rifles fall to the ground as the remaining jet troopers fall into the gorge.

He then spots Ryaan running towards the edge of the gorge. Ranik runs towards him then suddenly Ryaan comes to a dead halt, realizing his old Padawan is staring over at the landing grid Ranik turns to the left to see a shocking sight.

After slicing the free lightsaber in two Vader keeps his grasp on Jori's right hand. She tries to free herself from the steel tight grip but realizes it's too late. Vader runs his saber through Jori's stomach and out through her lower back! Jori cries out in pain as she looks up into the dark black eyes of Vader's mask. With tears forming in her eyes she utters out something to the Dark Lord.

"Why you Anakin, why did it have to be you?"

"NO!" Ryaan yells out from the other side of the gap as tears begin rolling down his face. He grips the railing guarding the edge of the gorge and falls to his knees in agony. Ranik remains totally still traumatized by the horrid sight.

Vader releases his grasp and lets Jori's body fall to the ground, her lightsaber deactivates as it falls out of her hand. Although not a bit remorseful, Vader is stunned that this Padawan knew who he once was. Puzzled at how she could've known he was once Anakin Skywalker his attention is broken when he hears the screams of another Jedi.

"VADER! I'll kill you!" Ryaan yells getting to his feet.

Ryaan is about to Force jump across the gorge when Ranik holds him back.

"No no, not know, the base is evacuating. We have to go!" Ranik says.

Before they can move Vader reaches out his left hand. With the dark side of the Force at his side he forces the rock beneath the Jedi to implode. A second later the ground under Ryaan and Ranik's feet gives way as they fall into the gorge!


	29. Revenge of the Jedi

For the first moment or two Ryaan's thoughts remain solely with Jori as Ranik yells out to him trying to get his attention. Ryaan snaps back into reality and reaches out to grab Ranik's hand, they connect wrist to wrist as they continue falling. With his free hand Ryaan retrieves his lightsaber and ignites it. Immediately Ranik knows what he has in mind, although skeptical that the sabers will not stop their fall Ranik ignites his weapon as well.

They motion their bodies into a head first dive to near closer to the side of the gorge then both Jedi insert their lightsabers into the thick rock. As Ranik predicted the lightsabers cut through the hard substance, however the feat does succeed in hindering their fall. Ryaan releases his grasp of Ranik and attempts to gain a handhold on the side of the gorge. Ryaan succeeds and his body is slammed against the rock side due to the sudden halt. Ranik succeeds as well but falls another few feet before getting a grasp on the rock. They deactivate and secure their lightsabers to their person to enable themselves to use both hands.

"Well this is a nice situation we're in!" Ranik says. Hearing no response he looks up at Ryaan. "Ryaan?"

Ryaan keeps his grasp on the side of the gorge but remains completely silent and still. No tears, no emotions just his thoughts of Jori. It didn't quite seem real to him yet. His beloved Padawan and close friend Jori Kai was gone, slain by Darth Vader. Had they not been stranded for the latter part of the Clone Wars Jori would certainly be a Jedi Knight by now. Possibly even training an apprentice herself.

Even after escaping Rhen Var and learning of Jedi purge he had high hopes for her future as a Jedi. He had even been excited to some extent about her role in reviving the Jedi, he knew she would be a great teacher. Of course now all his dreams and premonitions were gone, cut short by Vader.

Then his thoughts began to dwell with the Dark Lord himself! Could he really by Anakin Skywalker!? Ryaan had known Kenobi fairly well, known his method of training and where his experience had come from. Then again maybe that was the problem. Kenobi's mentor was Qui-Gon Jinn and he was more often than not thought of as a rogue among the Jedi ranks. Although Kenobi grew to be a very wise and powerful Jedi himself somehow something was overlooked during Skywalker's training. Then again it could've been due to Skywalker's background, he began training around the age of ten which was very unusual for most Jedi.

Suddenly Ryaan realized that the situation lay with Darth Vader and not Anakin Skywalker. Whatever problems Skywalker dealt with during his training it made no difference as far as Ryaan was concerned.

Vader killed his Padawan, Vader exterminated the Jedi and Vader was a Sith Lord. Whether it was Skywalker under that mask or not Ryaan didn't care anymore; although he couldn't help otherwise all he thought of was revenge! That's when it hit Ryaan, he was a Jedi not a Sith!

"Ryaan!" Ranik says as he climbs up to be face to face.

Ryaan snaps back into reality again. It's as if his only interruption from his trance was from the threat of death. Ryaan looks his old teacher in the eyes but says nothing. Ranik would've known even if his eyes were closed that they were full of pain.

"I'm so sorry Ryaan." Is all Ranik can offer.

Ranik knew no words would comfort his old friend.

Hoping to divert his thoughts Ranik asked Ryaan to look below them. When Ryaan did so he noticed that there was ground about a hundred feet below them.

"A couple more seconds and we would've been splattered." Ranik says.

Not finding his words amusing Ryaan simply gives him a subtle but scornful look, then they both let go of the rock wall and use the Force to aid their landing on the bottom of the gorge.

* * *

After attempting to send the other two Jedi to their doom Vader rides the turbolift down to the bridge. As he walks across he looks over the railing hoping to see the bodies of the two Jedi. However due to the depth of the gorge he's unable to see the bottom, he continues across the bridge as he attempts to sense their presence. However the only thing he senses is a feeling of pain, knowing it could mean one of two things Vader doesn't dwell on the thought. He rides the turbolift up to the base and makes to the front lines of the rebel forces coming up behind them.

Taken by surprise the remaining rebel troops at the front lines are cut down or killed by Vader's blade. Noticing the rebel battle droids are decreasing in number he orders three squads of clones to enter the base and take as many rebel prisoners as possible. With only the remaining battle droids left to deal with he orders a clone commander to pour on the firepower! Then he sends out a command for any remaining jet troopers to fly down to the bottom of the gorge to search for the last two Jedi. Vader then looks up just as the first wave of shuttles begin to make their descent to the base.

"What is the status of the JH1 commander?" Vader asks. The report he gets is not a pleasant one, Vader then orders the clones to have all escaping ships from the JH1 land behind the ground forces.

* * *

"Major, Imperial troops have entered the base!" A crewman reports just as the command center is being evacuated.

"Is the landing grid still in our possession?" Garan asks.

"Yes Sir, all outer defense guns surrounding the grid are still in tact." The report comes back.

"Amazing." Garan says to himself.

As rebel personnel make their way across the bridge to their ships a unit of jet troops fly into the gorge. A few of the troopers take aim at the rebels but are ordered to hold fire by their commander.

"Let them go, Lord Vader has given us a more important assignment." The clone commander says.

As the first squads of clone troopers storm the command center Major Garan and Lt. Arkton remain at the rear to buy time for the remaining rebels to escape. Both armed with blaster rifles they wait for clones to emerge through the narrow corridors to ambush them. Each time they take down two or three the rebel officers fall back several yards. Just as the last few ships begin to take off the attack on the landing grid intensifies.

Garan and Arkton exit the base and prepare to make a move for the turbolift when Arkton takes a hit from a clone trooper. As if it were a common reflex Garan turns around and shoots the clone square in the helmet. Garan kneels down to Arkton to examine the severity of his wound.

"Don't bother, I can't even move!" Arkton says.

"No, we're getting you outta here!" Garan says as he takes down another oncoming trooper.

"And risk sacrificing more men, I don't think so. Give me a thermal charge from my pack." Arkton says. Garan looks at him with sorrowful eyes. "Do it!" Arkton demands.

Before Garan can fulfill the request he takes aim to fire on another couple of clones. Then realizing he doesn't have time to debate and that Arkton wouldn't suggest the course of action unless all other options were considered first; Garan gives him the thermal charge.

"Thirty seconds, I'm sorry Jass." Garan says.

"Don't be, just promise me the Republic will be reborn one day." Arkton says.

"It will be, I promise." Garan replies.

"Now go, once this door is blocked you'll have a few minutes to escape." Arkton says.

Garan runs to the turbolift and descends to the bridge, just as the lift doors close he hears the explosion. When he emerges on the landing deck he finds only three ships left. One set aside for the defense gun operators, he orders those men to aim the guns at the base and set them to automatic! After seeing them take off Balek and the others inform him that only one ship remains large enough to carry all five of them.

"Sir I believe this is the ship the Jedi came here on." Kaeon says.

Although Garan hears the Lt.'s words his attention is diverted when he notices a body laying on the landing grid. Recognizing the outfit from their brief meeting he realizes it's the female Jedi Jori Kai. He kneels down beside her body gently touching her face.

"Blast you Vader!" Garan says knowing who would be responsible.

"Sir, the ship?" Balek says.

Garan stands and informs his men that the other two Jedi won't need the five man craft. He looks up and notices the last remaining ship on the grid is the star skiff Sheltay must have piloted here.

"That was Sheltay's ship, if they're still alive they can take it. Let's go!" Garan says.

His men board the ship already prepped and ready for take off. Garan remains on the grid for a moment longer thinking of the other two Jedi hoping they've survived.

"May the Force be with you." Garan says.

He boards the ship and closes the hatch behind him, with Kaeon at the controls and Nkard at co-pilot the ship rises off the deck and ascends into space. As the moon shrinks smaller and smaller Garan notices the Arawak off to the starboard side obviously having just evacuated the moon as well.

"Nkard, hail that ship!" Garan orders.

Gleim's holoimage appears on the projector as the hail is received

"Major Garan, I hope you're not still on the moon?" Gleim says.

"No Gleim we're actually just off your port side." Garan replies.

"In that ship Ryaan was in?" Gleim asks.

"Yes, actually that's why I hailed you. Are the Jedi by chance aboard your ship?"

"Unfortunately no but I plan to stick around the area until I found out what happened to them." Gleim says.

Garan suddenly realizes he has the unfortunate responsibility to inform the Toydarian about Jori. Garan can easily see the sadness in Gleim's expression.

"Not Jori." Gleim says.

"I'm sorry Gleim, hopefully Ryaan and Ranik have survived. We left them a ship on the grid but with Imperial forces overrunning the base I'm sure they'll have it heavily guarded." Garan explains.

"Then I'm definitely staying." Gleim says.

"I understand but I'd advise you not to stay too long, even though the JH1 was destroyed they still have fighters in the area. And they'll surely be sending for a rescue, they'll be one or more star destroyers in the system very soon." Garan explains.

"Thank you Major Garan." Gleim says.

"Good luck Gleim, I hope you find them. If for any reason you need assistance I'll be glad to help, I'm sending you a secure com channel right now." Garan says.

"Thanks again, Arawak out." Gleim says.

Xafus looks at Gleim waiting for the next move. "Alright buddy, lets secure the ship to what's left of that droid control ship. Using a magnetic docking clamp they attach the Arawak to the starboard wing of the DCS. Having punched its way through the JH1 almost the entire port side of the ship was destroyed. The remaining portion remains floating in orbit around the moon along with the wreckage of the JH1.

* * *

After dropping down to the floor of the gorge Ryaan and Ranik begin heading east; hopeful that there is a way out which doesn't require them to scale the ninety degree wall. They walk through the rocky terrain with Ryaan in front, Ranik says nothing leaving his old Padawan to be with his thoughts. Ranik could only guess what he was feeling and yet even though he knew it wasn't the way of the Jedi, he also wanted Vader to pay for what he'd done.

Ranik picks up his pace and continues along side Ryaan. "You know the Empire has most likely taken over the base by now." Ranik states.

"I know." Ryaan replies.

"Then you know the only way off this moon is to fight through those clones and steal a ship. We'll probably even have to fight through Vader too." Ranik adds. When Ryaan doesn't respond Ranik grabs his shoulder and turns him around to face him. "Ryaan I know you're hurting and I know you don't want to face him but we have to defeat him." Ranik says.

Ryaan quickly breaks the hold his old master has on him upset that he still wants to hunt Vader down.

"Maybe you can do that Ranik but I'm still a Jedi Knight and revenge isn't part of who I am!" Ryaan yells as his emotions suddenly get the better of him. "I can't even give her a proper Jedi funeral!" Ryaan exclaims with tears in his eyes.

"Ryaan I know how much you cared for her, I could see that between the two of you but the circumstances have changed now. If we want to survive we have to get off this rock and to do that we have to go through Vader not after him. Besides if you don't look at it as revenge than it's not. We're just a few of the last Jedi who have survived the purge, the Sith must be destroyed." Ranik states. "Ryaan I know I wronged you in the past and the Jedi Order but I'll always be a Jedi in some way and I'm certain that even Master Yoda would agree with me." Ranik adds.

Ryaan ponders the situation, after several minutes he realizes something that surprises even him. Trusting the Force and his instincts he feels Ranik words to be true. He swallows his pride and agrees to Ranik's course of action.

"I'm sorry Master Ranik, I guess I had thought after your exile your life since then was not of the Jedi way. I realize now that I was wrong in my assumption and I'm sorry I treated you as such." Ryaan says letting it all out.

Ranik steps forward placing both his hands on Ryaan's shoulders. "Thank you for believing in me again Ryaan. However I still believe between the two of us that you are, were and always will be the greater Jedi. I've seen your mastery and wisdom in the Force, most especially through Jori, and I am very proud of you." Ranik says.

Before Ryaan can reply he notices a unit of jet troopers sweeping through the depths of the gorge.

"Not more of these guys." Ranik says. As the troopers open fire the two Jedi ignite their blades simultaneously!

The blue and green blades dance side by side deflecting blaster fire left and right. Then both Jedi stretch out their left hands pushing out with the Force. Several troopers are knocked off their flight path as several others are sent down to the ground.

However this time the troopers are well aware of the repercussions of being struck by a Jedi lightsaber. The unit leader informs all clones to remain a safe distance away from the Jedi as they continue their fire.

Still blocking blaster fire Ranik states that this new group is smarter than the first.

"Then we'll just have to take the fight to them." Ryaan says leaping onto a clone and taking him down with his saber.

Ranik follows suit right behind taking down another clone. Before Ryaan's first victim falls to the ground he pushes off the clone's body jumping to another.

The skirmish lasts another minute or two as Ranik takes down the last clone, one whose jet pack malfunctioned and was forced to land. After having his blaster rifle severed the clone makes a run for it, Ranik hurls his blue blade through the air which spirals slicing its target in half. Ranik's lightsaber returns to his hand as he says,

"Now let's go teach Vader the consequences of killing a Jedi."

"You bet." Ryaan replies.

The former master and Padawan duo begin sprinting through the gorge just as the sun begins to set, a half hour later they make their way out of the gorge to the surface with minimal difficulty. Once on the surface they begin to make their way back to the landing grid side of the base.


	30. Vindictive Vader

Having completely taken over the Rebel base Vader orders the few remaining senior staff officers from the JH1 to send for a rescue party and reinforcements. As Vader prepares to dismiss the officers he senses the presence of the Jedi nearing closer. He then orders the senior staff to evacuate all forces back outside the base.

"My lord?" one of the officers say.

"There is still one rebel ship on the landing grid. I will await the Jedi there and deal with them myself. All troops are to remain outside the base walls until I return." Vader says.

"Yes my Lord." The officer replies.

* * *

Magnetically clamped to the remains of the DCS the Arawak waits vigilantly for any signs of the Jedi's escape.

"Gleim, I'm intercepting a transmission from the moon to Coruscant." Xafus says.

"Their calling for assistance." Gleim says.

"Yeah, they're being told that there are two star destroyers in the next system which will be sent to help." Xafus states.

"How long?" Gleim asks anxiously.

Xafus continues to monitor the transmission awaiting for the information requested by Gleim. "Two hours." Xafus says finally. Gleim lets out a deep breath knowing his time is running out. "We've gotta be long gone by then." Xafus points out.

"I know." Gleim says still very much concerned for his friend. "C'mon Ryaan get outta there!" He says to himself.

* * *

When Ryaan and Ranik finally come upon the near empty landing grid they spot the two man star skiff sitting on the deck realizing Arkton and Garan may have seen to it that it be left behind. Then as they walk around the ship they spot Darth Vader standing before them with his lightsaber at the ready!

Ryaan looks around the landing grid for Jori's body but to his surprise he doesn't find it.

"You killed my Padawan!" Ryaan says.

"And I will kill you as well, the Jedi are no more." Vader replies.

"Whatever happens we must stay together, if our concentration is diverted we've lost." Ranik says.

Ryaan and Ranik activate their lightsabers and ready themselves for the fight of their lives! They rush forward with their weapons raised, side by side they prepare to make the strike together. Once in range Vader swings hard to the right clashing with the two Jedi weapons. With one parry Vader moves in between the Jedi striking towards one and bringing his saber behind him to block the other. As the three way duel continues Ryaan realizes how similar certain aspects of Vader's fighting is to that of Skywalker's. However he also realizes it is more aggressive as well, fast yet timed and graceful. Ryaan could tell he was definitely the apprentice of Darth Sidious. However he also realized that due to Vader's armor and what other contraptions might be underneath the suit, that his range of motion is somewhat limited.

Vader's moves continue to flow blocking to the left and right then striking back towards the Jedi. He lets his anger and his hatred of the Jedi fuel his movements. Although he had yet to kill the two Vader began to realize that the dark side of the Force was indeed powerful. The Jedi had not even come close to touching him with their sabers. More so, the dark side enables him to move about more fluidly with his new prosthetic limbs.

* * *

Since his former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had severed his all his limbs except that of his original right mechanical arm; Vader had to get used to functioning with only artificial limbs. He spent many weeks focusing his power of the dark side to enable him to use them better. During that time Darth Sidious continued Vader's training as a Sith. Having been trained by the best and most powerful Jedi in the order and now by the Dark Lord of the Sith no one was powerful enough to oppose him.

In the weeks after his transition into the armored suit Vader had come across a trio of Jedi that had been trying to escape the planet Murkhana. One of the Jedi was foolish enough to lash out and try to defeat Vader. Although the Jedi was easily slain Vader suffered an injury to one of his mechanical arms. Knowing that he suffered the wound because of his limitations; Vader began to oversee his own enhancements on the suit. Days later he had fought Jedi Knight Roan Shryne and defeated him on Kashyyyk. He'd also realized that through his own modifications as well as his growing power in the dark side that he would be able to have a greater range of motion and skill with the suit.

* * *

The Jedi keep their focus and tried to find a way in to defeat the Dark Lord. Ryaan slowly begins to realize all the stories he'd heard about Vader were true, Vader seemed all powerful but even a Sith Lord can be killed. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi had proved that some thirteen years ago when a dark warrior had attempted to kidnap the Queen of Naboo. The Jedi were determined though and never backed down, although having never faced a Sith himself Ranik was amazed at Vader's abilities. Even when Vader Force pushed him away from the fight, Ranik tried to strike from behind while Vader was preoccupied with Ryaan. However Vader could sense the attack coming, he kicks Ryaan in the gut sending him to the ground and turns around to counter Ranik.

Ryaan gets to his feet and flips over Vader to land beside his former master. The two Jedi pour on the pressure both attacking head on. However the Dark Lord doesn't waver, he blocks every incoming strike with precision and with one hand no less. Vader begins to back up as the Jedi press towards him, when he nears the railing of the gorge he stretches out his hand pushing both Jedi across the landing grid.

After being knocked down on the grid the two Jedi slowly sat up. Ryaan looks across the grid to find Vader just waiting for them.

"Man that hurt." Ranik says rubbing his shoulder.

The Jedi get to their feet licking their wounds as they try to come up with a plan.

"Any ideas?" Ranik says.

"Well we're still together!" Ryaan replies.

They walk back to the other side of the grid and attack once more. As before Vader remains between the two, the duel continues with no clear victor. Suddenly Ryaan finds himself backed against the railing, he Force pushes towards Vader but is stunned when the Dark Lord absorbs the Force energy.

Vader then reaches out himself pushing outwards towards Ryaan. Not being ready for the blow Ryaan is pushed over the railing! As he falls into the gorge Vader turns around to face Ranik, after blocking a few strikes from the blue blade he Force pushes the older Jedi sending him head first into the side of the star skiff. As Ranik falls to the ground he is knocked unconscious from the blow against the ship.

Luckily for Ryaan he's thrown into the gorge just over where the bridge spans the gap. Ryaan uses the Force to aid his landing on the bridge. He's about to jump back up to the grid when he sees Vader levitating himself down to the bridge. Seeing that the older Jedi is out cold he decides to go after the younger one. Just as Vader lands on the bridge he ignites his red saber just as Ryaan rushes forward to attack.

Vader moves forward forcing the Jedi to fall back towards the base. As he continues to block Vader's attacks Ryaan realizes they're more aggressive now. As the red and green sabers clash time after time, several sections of the bridge railing are sliced off in the process. As Ryaan is backed closer towards the base side turbolift he attempts to Force push Vader again. He succeeds this time but only long enough for him to Force jump and back flip up the gorge to the base side. Knowing the Jedi has nowhere to run Vader takes his time and rides the turbolift up. When Vader exits the lift he finds the Jedi nowhere in sight. He activates his saber again as he searches the immediate area.

"I know you're here, I can feel your presence." Vader says aloud.

"It makes no difference if you can't see me." Ryaan replies from his hidden spot. "I know who you are . . . . !" Ryaan adds. As Vader continues looking for his prey he wonders again how these Jedi know whose behind the mask. ". . . but the last time I saw Anakin Skywalker he was a Jedi." Ryaan says. Hearing the voice Vader turns to his left and continue looking for the Jedi.

"That name means nothing to me!" Vader replies angrily.

"Maybe that's because even you can't believe what's happened to him." Ryaan says wondering if he's should really get Vader angry.

"Anakin Skywalker was fearful and weak, only until he embraced the dark side did he truly become powerful. It was then that Skywalker died and Vader was born! I am more powerful than any Jedi that ever lived, you and your master will not stop me." Vader exclaims.

"Maybe but we're certainly gonna try!" Ryaan says as he leaps out from a heightened position. He ignites his green blade which pierces the night sky.

Ryaan intensifies his movements as the shimmering green blade illuminates the area as it clashes with Vader's weapon. The battle continues as they move into one of the base structures. Ryaan ducks as Vader swings horizontally, after missing the Jedi his blade slices through a power line which blacks out the entire base.

* * *

Ranik slowly awakens as the pain rushes into his forehead. He sits up noticing he's alone on the landing grid. Before standing he quickly clears his mind so to not focus on the swelling pain in his head. After a moment he feels nothing as he gets to his feet and rushes to the edge of the gorge. He looks down finding no one on the bridge, then as he looks up at the base he finds the power is currently off. Ranik reaches out hoping to sense Ryaan's presence, although he doesn't sense anything he figures his old Padawan must still be alive. Ranik makes his way across the gorge to the base and begins to look for Ryaan, although he keeps his saber deactivated for the time being he keeps it in his hand ready for anything.

* * *

Having been chased by Vader through the base Ryaan finds himself in the war room still battling the Dark Lord. Vader's anger takes control as he lashes outwards with his red lightsaber. By now Ryaan sees fit to just avoid the hacking saber than try to counter it. Vader smashes through computer consoles, chairs, doors and anything else that gets between him and the Jedi. With only one door leading into and out of the war room Vader realizes he's finally trapped is prey. Ryaan notices this as well realizing he must make his stand now! He Force jumps across the room drop kicking Vader in the chest. Although the feat fails it buys Ryaan a microsecond to attack. The Dark Lord blocks the incoming blade just in time. Vader keeps the hold on the saber pushing it closer towards Ryaan. Using brute strength Ryaan spins the saber to the right and moves back a few paces.

As Ryaan is backed closer to the computer consoles Vader continues his rampage. Suddenly Ryaan seizes his opportunity when Vader misses a block. Ryaan swings his blade to the left aiming for Vader head, he's about to strike when he notices the red blade coming around towards his midsection! Ryaan attempts to back off his attack to avoid the incoming blade but Vader's weapon connects with its target. The red blade cuts through the front of Ryaan's right rib cage and continues through to his back almost slicing him in half! However as Ryaan had attempted to avoid the strike the tip of his green blade cuts through an inch of the black armor covering Vader's neck!

Ryaan spins around as he feels the weapon slice through his midsection, he falls to the floor just as Vader's breather mask is punctured. Compressed air is released from the mask as Vader chokes trying to breath. With his weapon still in his hand Ryaan tries to get back to his feet. As he unsteadily leans against the war room wall Ryaan reaches his left hand around to cover his wound. Vader steps back as he punches a few of the switches on the box which hangs over his chest. The escaping air ceases as he cuts off the air supply to the right side of the mask, although still severely damaged he is able to somewhat breath again. He covers the breach in his armor with his left hand as he nears closer to the injured Jedi.

Vader keeps his red blade pointed outward as he steps closer to the Jedi. Filled with pain Ryaan tries to stay on his feet keeping his weapon ready as well.

"As I said before . . . ." Vader says gasping. ". . . . you will not stop me!" Vader attacks with one hand, his red blade clashes with the green once again.

Ryaan blocks two or three times then is disarmed as Vader twirls the blade out of his hand. Without hesitating Vader shoves his lightsaber through Ryaan's chest! Ryaan screams in pain as he falls to his knees, realizing that he's failed he looks up at Vader.

"One day. . ugh . . a Jedi will rise . . . and destroy the Sith! Ryaan says speaking of the Skywalker twins.

"I've already balanced the Force, there is only the dark side! Vader replies.

As Ryaan's eyes close Vader deactivates his weapon which leaves the body to fall to the floor. Still gasping for air Vader falls back and heads outside.

When Vader emerges outside several Imperial officers notice he is injured and rush to assist him. "My shuttle." Vader says gasping. Having launched all craft from the JH1 before its destruction Vader is helped aboard his personal shuttle where a few of his personal medical droids are always kept. As he sits down inside the shuttle he orders the officers to have the clones to sweep the base and move to the landing grid.

"There is one more Jedi that I left unconscious on the landing grid, make sure that he doesn't wake up!" Vader says as the medical droid begins to remove his helmet. "Leave me!" He says still gasping.

The ramp begins to close as his medical droid begin to work on the punctured mask.

* * *

Having found a series of marks around the base which resembles the result of a lightsaber Ranik begins to follow them hoping to catch up with Ryaan and Vader. However what he finds sends a gut wrenching feeling inside him. He runs over and kneels beside the body of his old friend and Padawan.

"No, oh Ryaan." Ranik says with tears swelling up in his eyes.

Suddenly Ranik senses danger near, as he realizes it's not Vader he assumes the clones must be looking for him. He picks up Ryaan's body and begins to make his way back to the landing grid. Just as he's about to exit the war room he notices Ryaan's lightsaber on the floor, he calls the weapon to his hand and secures it to his belt.

Ranik quickly crosses the gorge and returns to the landing grid, he opens the hatch on the two man ship and places Ryaan inside. Just as he spots the clones on the other side of the gorge he fires up the engines and lifts off. The clones fire their blasters but fail to bring the ship down, within moments the ship breaks out of the moon's atmosphere. As Ranik begins to plot a course for Dantooine he notices several ARC-170's on the radar coming after him.

"You're not catching me now." Ranik says preparing to jump into lightspeed.

* * *

"That's gotta be them! Send out a hail Xafus." Gleim says spotting the ship as it speeds away from the moon.

"No time it's about to jump into hyperspace." Xafus replies.

"Well get their coordinates before it does, I'm releasing the docking clamp now." Gleim replies. Just as the Arawak detaches from the remaining section of the DCS Xafus informs his friend that ARC-170's are close behind the fleeing ship. "Let's not stick around to fight 'em off then." Gleim says. A few moments later the Alderaanian craft jumps into hyperspace. "Tell me you got their coordinates?" Gleim asks.

"Yep, hold on." Xafus replies initiating the hyperdrive to follow.

* * *

After an hour of repairs the medical droids restore the breathing equipment contained within Vader's mask. After sealing the mask and helmet back onto the breathing unit Vader emerges from his shuttle where the remaining officers of the JH1 await him.

"What is the status of the third Jedi?" Vader asks.

"My lord, it seems he escaped on that small ship that was left on the landing grid. However I'm sure tha . . . ." The officers words are cut short as Vader snaps his neck using the Force.

Then Vader turns to one of the other lieutenants and issues his orders.

"I want two shuttles loaded with as many clones that will fit, they're to be fully armed and ready in five minutes. Tell the pilots to set course for Dantooine!" Vader says figuring the third Jedi might go back there to retrieve the boy.

Within five minutes Vader's orders are carried out, the two shuttles ascend out of the moon's atmosphere and follow Vader's shuttle into hyperspace.


	31. Saying Goodbye

Just after emerging from hyperspace Gleim and Xafus begin looking for the two man craft that escaped the third moon of Sullust.

"I don't see it, you sure you had the right coordinates?" Gleim asks.

"Yeah, maybe they came out of hyperspace closer to the planet." Xafus suggests.

"Try hailing them." Gleim says.

After several attempts to hail the ship Xafus informs Gleim that there is no response. "Not only that but there's an Imperial garrison down there." Xafus adds.

"What!?" Gleim says. "Well we've gotta find them quick." He adds.

"What can we do?" Xafus says.

Gleim thinks for a moment then comes up with a solution. "What are you doing?" Xafus asks as Gleim begins punching in a com channel.

"Contacting Garan." Gleim replies.

Currently located on the asteroid Polis Massa, Garan receives the transmission from the Arawak. "Gleim are you still . ."

"No Major we're not in the Sullust system anymore. We followed the Jedi to Dantooine but we can't find them." Gleim says.

"Dantooine! Gleim there's an Imperial garrison on the planet, I . . . " Garan explains as he is cut off again.

"We know about the garrison Major but I don't think the Jedi do. We could use some help with that." Gleim says.

Although knowing the losses the Alliance has already sustained Garan makes a snap decision.

"We're on our way Gleim. Continue to search for them though and if you can get them off the planet let me know." Garan says.

After ending the transmission Garan turns around and orders Balek to gather all Alliance personnel in the main hall immediately. After sending Major Rieekan a quick message explaining his intentions Garan walks into the main hall where all Alliance personnel are assembled and waiting.

"I know you're all aware of the losses we sustained in the recent battle and I also know its taken its toll on our morale. You've all been very courageous in putting your lives at risk for a cause which seems futile. However I must ask you to do so again; during the battle the life of yet another Jedi was taken by the Empire. I've just learned that the other two are on the planet Dantooine where an Imperial garrison awaits them. We must rescue these two Jedi. They put their lives on the line to help us when they had the chance to to run, now we must do the same. However due to our reduced numbers I'll ask for volunteers; I need fifty men fully armed and mustered in the hanger bay in fifteen minutes." Garan explains.

The first to volunteer are Balek and the other rebel officers from the JH1. As Garan exits the main hall he asks Kaeon to run to the hanger bay to prep a transport large enough for the trip.

"I'm on it Sir." Kaeon replies.

Garan and the others quickly make their way to one of the stockpile cargo transports and begin retrieving weapons and equipment. Having been wearing the pale green Imperial uniforms throughout the battle on Sullust; Garan and the others change out of the uniforms and into some black flight suits. Within moments the fifty volunteers Garan asked for come running towards the stockpile gathering weapons and equipment to prepare for another fight. Balek yells out for anyone not wearing dark clothing to see to it that they are.

Once the battle group musters in the hanger bay Kaeon directs everyone aboard an armored freighter. As Garan and his entourage approaches Idayk hands Kaeon a black flight suit as well as a weapon and additional gear. Within moments the freighter lifts out of underground docking bay and into space. With Balek and Nkard at the helm they fly the ship outside of the asteroids and plot a course for Dantooine. As Garan loads a power pack into his mini blaster rifle Idayk walks over and gives him a count of the volunteers.

"You won't believe this." Idayk says.

"What, less than fifty." Garan asks.

"No, more . . in fact sixty five not including the five of us!"

"Seventy . . . excellent." Garan says just as the freighter jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

After landing some distance away from the Dantooine spaceport in an open field; Ranik begins to build a funeral pyre for his former Padawan. Sitting cross legged in the grass Ranik closes his eyes and calls upon the Force to gather rocks to form the base of the pyre. Then he summons grass and twigs and other combustible materials to make up the rest of the mound. Once completed Ranik slowly levitates Ryaan's body onto the pyre which sits two feet high. Ranik moves closer to the pyre and crosses Ryaan's arms over the center of his chest. Then he retrieves Ryaan's lightsaber from his belt, Ranik holds it tightly for a moment wishing there were some technique with the Force that would bring his friend back to life. Unfortunately knowing that wasn't possible Ranik places the lightsaber in Ryaan's hands. Ranik then places both of his hands onto Ryaan's.

"I'm so sorry Ryaan, I would have given my life for both you and Jori. However all I can do is ask for your forgiveness once again and promise that I will do my best to teach Kam the ways of the Force, as I taught you." Ranik says aloud.

As he looks up at the stars a tear begins to trickle down his face. After his banishment Ranik thought he would never see Ryaan again but he knew Ryaan would become a great Jedi Master one day. However he would have never thought he'd witness Ryaan's death first hand, the pain was so great he didn't know if he could bear it. It was hard enough just learning of his death the first time from Master Windu. The pain was much deeper now that he knew it was really true this time.

"At least I could give you a proper Jedi funeral, one you were unable to give to your Padawan. I always loved you like a younger brother Ryaan . . ." Ranik says as he hold back more tears. ". . . farewell my friend."

Ranik retrieves his own lightsaber and ignites it. With the tip of the blade he grazes the pyre which lights the kindling. As the fire spreads around Ryaan's body and slowly begins to cremate him Ranik sits back and observes as his memories of his former Padawan come rushing back. With the memories of the past and the pain of the present flowing through him at once Ranik sits and watches the Jedi ritual unfold with a sorrowful expression on his face.

After the pyre burns down Ranik says his final farewell then rises to leave. He's about to walk back to the ship when he is suddenly filled with a sensation of darkness. Having felt a similar feeling during the battle on the Sullust moon Ranik decides to make his way back home on foot. Knowing that he and Ryaan dueled Darth Vader in front of the very ship he escaped the moon in Ranik figures it would be foolish to take to the skies with the Empire possibly nearby.

As Ranik begins sprinting through the grassy plains he begins to wonder how the Empire knows he would be on Dantooine. However with his focus directed to returning home to his son he disregards the thought from his mind. Of course then he realizes they could've simply tracked him here, at that thought he quickly picks up the pace.

Moments after Ranik left the pyre the holoprojector aboard the ship began to receive incoming messages from the Arawak. Although receiving no response Gleim quickly explained that there is an Imperial garrison just outside the spaceport.

* * *

"Why aren't they answering?" Gleim says frustrated.

"Maybe they left the ship." Xafus suggests. As Gleim is about to reply he receives a hail from Garan.

"Gleim have you found the Jedi yet?"

"No Major, we've continually hailed them and I even explained the situation but I've got no response." Gleim explains.

"Well I've got a battle group armed and headed there now; we should arrive within the next half hour." Garan says.

"Good to hear Major, thank you, Arawak out." Gleim replies.

"No wait Gleim . . ah." Garan says frustrated that he still has yet to explain the entire situation. "Try to raise him again." Garan orders.

"I can't Sir, we just jumped back into hyperspace." Balek says.

Having stopped to adjust the ship's course Garan took the opportunity to contact Gleim, now that they're were traveling at lightspeed once more he was unable to hail the Toydarian again.

* * *

Ranik stops as he sees the spaceport in the distance, he's about to continue on when he sees a pair of headlights moving around to his far left. He tries to get a closer look but due to the darkness of the night sky he's unable to make out the objects. Hoping to avoid being seen he bends his knees and hunches down lower to the ground, he continues towards the spaceport as he keeps his eyes on the lights.

As he nears the edge of the spaceport walls Ranik hears a mechanical sound behind him. He dives to the ground hoping that the tall grass will conceal him. He begins to move away from the sound as he crawls along the ground under the cover of the grass. After crawling for several yards he finally hears the sound cease, he stops suddenly wondering if the unknown object has spotted him! He slowly rises to his knees and turns around, as his head breaches the cover of the grass he spots the Imperial AT-RT some fifty feet away. Luckily the driver of the Imperial walker is faced the opposite way, Ranik smirks happily that the walker has lost sight of him. Having rounded a corner of the spaceport wall Ranik rises to full height and prepares to make a run for the spaceport entrance.

Unfortunately when Ranik turns around he bumps right into another AT-RT! Having been faced the opposite way as well the driver of the second walker is surprised when the Jedi runs into his vehicle.

"The Jedi is here!" the driver says into his comlink.

Before he can report an exact location Ranik ignites his blade and slices through the walker's guns. Then he hurls the blade upwards cutting the clone in half. As he hears the mechanical sound of the first walker's legs moving Ranik turns around and deflects several incoming blasts. Then Ranik fiercely shoves his left arm in a sweeping motion, the Force push sends the small walker stumbling then it collapses on its legs.

Ranik begins sprinting towards home as the driver of the first is thrown off his vehicle. The clone immediately transmits the area where the Jedi was spotted. With two other AT-RT's in the area the clone driver grabs a flare gun off his rig and fires it in the air as a marker for nearby patrols.

As Ranik heads for home he notices two other headlights further off to his left. A moment later the two walkers rise over a small hill and target the fleeing Jedi. Their blaster turrets on the face of the AT-RT's begin firing away. However because of Ranik's speed the walkers are unable to hit their intended target. The two clones transmit an updated position and the direction the Jedi is heading. A moment later Ranik stops at the top of a hill as he spots the base camp of an Imperial garrison blocking his path!

"Oh no . . . Kam!" Ranik says.

With no direct route to home currently accessible Ranik turns left and continues on around the garrison camp, wishing now he would have gone ahead and taken the star skiff.

Having been informed that the Jedi was unknowingly headed towards the base camp the clone commander in charge orders all troops on alert. As they spot Ranik running past the camp, units of clone troopers begin running after him.

"Dispatch Barc speeders!" the clone commander yells.

As the clone troopers on foot continue pursuit two Barc speeders zoom past.

As Ranik continues on he attempts to reach his son through the Force, although he had yet to spend much time training his son in that area he knows he must try. He succeeds but only of sending young Kam a warning of danger.

"Go Kam!" Ranik says.

* * *

On the Velari farm young Kam stares off into the night sky through his bedroom window. As he begins to feel a sensation of danger nearby he's suddenly startled by the presence of his father. Without hesitating young Kam springs into motion, he runs out of his bedroom and into the cellar.

From their heightened positioned facing the Velari farm the three man watch team of clones spot the cellar doors suddenly opening on the backside of the house. The sniper looks through his scope for a closer view and spots the young boy pulling a swoop bike out of the cellar.

"He's leaving!" the clone sniper says.

Having been just informed of the Jedi's presence near the garrison camp the three man watch team assumes the young boy has been tipped off to their presence outside the farm. One of the troopers contacts the commander to report in the situation.

"We're following the Jedi now, the boy must be trying to escape. Move in and take him out!" the commander replies.

"You heard the man, let's do it!" the trooper says rising from his place on the grassy hill. The troopers fan out and begin to approach the house.

As young Kam quickly tries to prepare his swoop bike he senses the danger coming closer. Just as he feels the presence of three nearing him he back flips up onto the roof of the house! He lays down on the roof and retrieves his lightsaber. He calms himself and slows his breathing as he awaits the unknown beings to appear. As the two clone troopers round the house, one either side, Kam remains fully aware that he had sensed three. He lays hidden on the roof until he can pinpoint the third being.

"The swoop is still here?" one of the clones says.

"That means the boy is still here, look there's another swoop down in the cellar."

Kam observes the two strangely clad men as they call for the third. Suddenly the sniper emerges from the back door claiming the boy was not inside.

"Did you check the cellar?" one of them says.

The sniper's silence is their answer, as the two troopers sweep through the cellar they order the clone to go back through the house.

Kam remains on the roof as he hears the three soldiers rummaging through his mother's home. Then suddenly Kam forms an idea, he stands up and ignites his blue lightsaber. He cuts downwards into the roof of the house tearing down half of the back wall, the debris collapses and blocks the way out through the cellar and back door. As Kam hears the troopers hurrying towards the front door he flips off the roof and lands ten feet from the front of the house. The first trooper out is the sniper, as he spots the Jedi boy in front of him he opens fire. However with his rate of fire being slower than that of a DC-17 blaster rifle he quickly discovers the boy has an advantage.

Kam deflects each and every blast as he nears closer to the sniper. Once Kam is within range he slices the barrel off in a horizontal swing then brings the blade around aiming for a downwards strike. Just as the other two troopers emerge from the house Kam runs his blade through the sniper. The other clones begin opening fire, Kam back flips several feet as the bolts chase after him. He lands perfectly and raises his blade deflecting the first waves. Although forced to intensify his movements the young Jedi blocks all the blasts with precision.

As the clones continue to fire Kam moves to his left and waits for the right moment. As he continues to block more blaster fire one of the clones moves forward a few steps. Finding his window of opportunity Kam reaches out for the Force to guide his stroke, he then deflects the blast from one clone and sends it into the other. Although excited that the feat worked Kam keeps his focus and continues to shield himself from more blaster fire. He nears closer to the last soldier and slices the barrel off of the rifle. The clone goes for his blaster pistol but suddenly realizes his wrist has been severed from his arm. The clone looks up just as the young Jedi's blue blade comes sweeping in slicing through his chest horizontally.

After deactivating his lightsaber Kam stands in wonder and also shock at what he'd just done. Although confused and remorseful that he just killed three men, he begins to realize that it was self defense. Remembering his father's command to leave, Kam runs back into the house and collects a few things. Within moments he emerges from the house with a backpack on filled with some food and other necessities, he runs around the house and jumps on his swoop. He fires up the speeder's engine and zooms away!

* * *

Ranik continues his way home as the swarm of clone troopers chase after him. As he reaches the top of a hill he hears the sounds of speeder bikes racing towards him. He continues on and waits for them to catch up, a few moments later two Barc's speed their way besides him. Still sprinting Ranik activates his saber and cuts through one of the speeders. It crashes into the grassy plains as Ranik jumps onto the second. He throws the pilot off and increases the throttle.

Thinking he'll be able to outrun the clones Ranik forms a grin on the side of his face. That is until two more Barc's catch up to him, positioned right on his tail the first Barc opens fire hitting Ranik's speeder. Ranik jumps up onto the seat and forward flips into the air as his speeder crashes into the ground. As the pursuing Barc flies passed Ranik holds out his lightsaber above him, as he flips the Barc trooper flies right into the blade slicing his head vertically in half! Ranik lands on his feet as the Barc crashes, the second turns around to counter as it fires it blaster cannons. Ranik blocks each blast and swings downwards as the Barc zooms passed him. With four speeders down Ranik begins to continue on towards home, then suddenly two more appear quickly approaching.

"How many of these things are there!" Ranik says.

Ranik hurls his blade at one of the Barc's, the blade arcs itself through the speeder taking it down then returns to the Jedi's hand. As the next one approaches Ranik pushes out hard with the Force, the invisible shield succeeds in destroying the oncoming speeder. However the explosion combined with the speed of the vehicle overpower Ranik and throws him backwards several yards! He rolls as he hits the ground painfully from the botched attempt. As the pursuing clones on foot continue their chase they begin to open fire as they spot the Jedi on the ground.

Still laying on the ground Ranik deflects the first few blasts that come his way. He then sluggishly gets to his feet and presses on towards home. As Ranik runs down the next hill he hears several of the clones yell out things like, he's wounded or let's get him. Knowing some fifty clones are still hot on his tail Ranik picks up the pace and begins sprinting. As the first wave of clones rise atop the hill they spot Ranik making a break for it, several fire out in an attempt to stop him.

As Ranik runs up the next in a series of rolling plains he hears the sounds of blaster fire coming at him. He turns around to face the oncoming fire and sends them all in opposite directions with the aid of his lightsaber. Ranik turns to continue on when a blaster bolt singes through his left thigh! Ranik falls to the ground then is hit again in his right shoulder. With his right hand holding his weapon he places his left over the wound on his arm. Sensing more incoming fire approaching he lifts up his right arm shielding his back from the blasts with the lightsaber. He then rolls over on his back and blocks a few more. Still injured and in pain Ranik sits up and pushes outwards with the Force, the first lines of troopers are knocked backwards giving him enough time to move on.

* * *

"Gleim I've just intercepted an Imperial transmission from the planet." Xafus exclaims. "The garrison troops are chasing the Jedi!"

"Home in on the signal and let's get down there." Gleim replies.

Before Xafus can do so they receive a hail from Major Garan.

"Arawak we're coming in right behind you." Garan says from the bridge of the rebel freighter.

"Bout time you made it, the Empire is onto the Jedi, we've got to get down their and rescue them." Gleim says impatiently.

"I intend to do just that Gleim but I want you to remain in orbit until I signal you; the Empire has your ship already registered in its databanks. Ishisz was captured aboard the JH1 while he was flying it. If the Arawak is spotted down there it may be linked to the Rebel Alliance." Garan states.

"But it may have already been spotted on the Sullust moon!" Gleim replies.

"Yeah but I staged Ishisz's escape from the JH1, at least you aren't linked to the battle. Besides I want you to be ready to swoop in a pick them up." Garan explains.

Seeing Garan's point Gleim agrees to remain in orbit to await orders to pick up the Jedi.


	32. Ambush

The rebel freighter enters Dantooine's atmosphere and lands somewhere between the Velari farm and the current location of the pursuing clones. The rebel volunteers immediately debark the freighter and prepare for the coming attack.

"Take positions atop this hill, I want missile launchers to fire first to suppress the front line of clones. That'll buy the Jedi enough time to find some cover, thermal detonators are to be thrown in sequence not all at once." Garan says just as the freighter lifts into the air to find a safer more hidden place to land. "Lt. Balek, pick two scouts and send them out. We want to make sure we've got the best advantage point when we ambush the clones." Garan orders.

"Yes Major!"

As Balek rushes off to carry out his orders Garan checks his mini combat blaster rifle.

"Major the scouts have reported the clones breaking the tree line just down the slope. Now they say the Jedi is working his way towards these hills, he appears to be wounded." Balek says to Garan as the updates filter into his comlink.

"He, you mean there's only one?" Garan says.

"It appears that way Sir." Balek replies. "The scouts are now requesting to extract the Jedi themselves." Balek adds.

"No, if we're to make this ambush work then the troopers must be caught completely off guard. Pull them back, now." Garan orders.

* * *

Determined to make it home to rescue his son Kam, Ranik sluggishly runs through one of the few wooded areas of Dantooine. With the clone troopers gaining behind him Ranik is forced to frequently halt his trek to defend himself against blaster fire. As he clears the wooded area and emerges back onto the grassy plains he spots three rolling hills before him. Summoning all his strength he begins to run up the first hill, with his muscles tired and straining he collapses from exhaustion the moment he reaches the top of the first hill.

Ranik forces himself to get to his feet, as he prepares to move up the second hill he spots the clones breaking the tree line.

"Fire!" one of them says.

Ranik begins his way up the next hill just as the clones begin to swarm out of the trees and up the first hill! Ranik continues trying to beat back the thought of never seeing his son again. Knowing if he doesn't make it up the next two hills he's finished only motivates him to move on. He'd hate to have come so far and be so close to home when the clones finally get him. With fatigue constantly creeping in Ranik climbs atop the second hill, knowing the Empire is not far behind he looks over the hill just as the first few dozen clone troopers are about to make it to the top first hill!

* * *

"Now!" Garan orders.

With the Jedi on the ground Garan finds the perfect opportunity. The rebel volunteers rise from their hidden position atop the final hill and open fire. As instructed the missile launchers fire first blowing back the front line of clones. As the rebel ambush unfolds Ranik suddenly realizes someone has come to his aid; assuming it can only be the Alliance he forces himself back to his feet and begins his way up the final hill.

"C'mon!" Garan yells as he spots the lone Jedi crawling towards them. As Garan takes a closer looks at the Jedi he realizes it is not Ryaan Táj.

"No, oh Force please no." Garan says saddened by the loss of another Jedi.

The clones are taken completely by surprise, although they attempt to fight back their numbers are decreased greatly just by the first wave. Knowing their enemy has the high ground the troopers lay on the grassy hill for cover as they fire back. Heavy troopers launch their missiles taking out a few small groups of the rebels, however several of the missiles either hit the ground before reaching their intended targets or pass by into the air.

As the report of the ambush comes into the commander's comlink he orders all AT-RT's into the area.

"Push forward, I want that hill taken and those rebels killed!" the commander orders.

As the clones attempt to move up the hill in force Garan orders thermal detonators to be released. With rebel fire continuing to stream down the hill dozens of thermal detonators are thrown to hinder the forward charge of the clones.

Halfway up the last hill Ranik still fights off blaster fire, with a constant exchange of fire over his head he stays as low to the ground as possible as he moves upwards.

"Pour it on men, the Jedi is almost up the hill!" Garan yells as he fires his combat blaster.

Suddenly Garan notices four headlights breaking through the tree line, the AT-RT's emerge and begin fire upon the rebel position. Balek orders missile launchers to target the mini walkers as he fires his blaster rifle.

As the AT-RT's rain cannon fire atop the third hill several rebels take aim. As rebel soldiers are killed left and right one missile launcher is fired taking down one of the walkers. With the walker artillery pounding the rebel position the clones continue their charge up the hills. With their position about to be overrun Balek picks up one of the missile launchers and aims for another walker. He fires and blows the AT-RT to pieces, he yells to Kaeon who is at his side and tells him to load the launcher. Balek takes aim and fires again just as cannon fire from one of the walkers hits the ground nearby. The missile's trajectory is changed however it lands just under the legs of the third walker taking it down.

Seeing one of his lieutenants turning the tide of the battle Garan orders the rebels to stand their ground.

"Take out that last walker!" Garan yells.

As the last few thermal detonators are hurled at the approaching clones one of the rebel snipers shoots the driver of the last walker.

With their demise thwarted Garan takes a look down the hill just as Ranik is slowly making his way to the top.

"Cover me!" Garan yells.

He drops his combat blaster and retrieves his pistol; he runs down the hill several feet and grabs Ranik around his midsection. He pulls the Jedi to his feet and helps him up to the top of the hill. Ranik deactivates his saber as he collapses from sheer exhaustion.

"Gleim do you copy?" Garan says into his comlink.

Still in orbit around the planet Gleim responds to the transmission. "I'm here Major." Gleim says.

"We're ready for pickup, come in low and land behind us to avoid being spotted by the clones." Garan instructs.

"On my way!" Gleim replies.

At hearing the words Xafus takes the Arawak out of orbit and down into the atmosphere.

"Thank you Major, I thought I was done for." Ranik says out of breath.

"Where is Ryaan Táj?" Garan says knowing what the answer will most likely be.

"He's gone . . . Vader killed him." Ranik says.

Garan winces at hearing the awful truth actually being spoken.

"I'm sorry, listen Gleim will be here any moment, we have to get you out of here."

"No I have to get my son first." Ranik says getting to his feet.

"Ranik there's a surveillance team posted near your home I . . ."

"Then I have to get to him now." Ranik says.

"Then let us help you rescue him." Garan suggests.

"Major look you've got your hands full here, how many clones are we talking about . . three, four?" Ranik says.

"At most." Garan replies as he spots the Arawak coming in to land.

"Then I'll be fine . . ."

"Ranik you're exhausted." Garan states.

"It makes no difference Major, Kam is more important." Ranik says walking towards the Arawak.

"Just get off this planet as soon as possible, Imperial reinforcements may be here soon." Garan adds.

The port hatch of the Arawak slides open with Gleim eagerly awaiting for Ryaan to board. "Ranik, where's . . . "

"He's gone Gleim . . . . just get me home." Ranik says climbing aboard.

* * *

Moments later the three tri-wing Imperial shuttles emerge out of hyperspace and into view of Dantooine. Vader's pilot immediately informs him that he's receiving outbound transmissions for assistance.

"What is the situation?" Vader asks.

"From what I can gather it seems our forces were chasing the Jedi and then were ambushed by supposed rebel troops." The pilot says.

Suddenly the co-pilot informs he has the Arawak on the scope.

"It's positioned behind the rebel front lines."

"Do not respond to our forces, bring the shuttle formation in low and follow the Arawak. The Jedi is on that ship and they're headed for the Velari farm." Vader states.

Although confused why Vader ordered them not to respond to the Imperial garrison the pilots comply without hesitation.

* * *

"I just can't believe Ryaan's gone. I don't know you very well Ranik but Ryaan Táj was a good friend, I'll help you rescue your son and escape the planet but after that though we go our separate ways." Gleim says.

"Fine, just drop me off away from the farm and fly away until I'm ready for you to pick me up." Ranik instructs.

* * *

A few moments later the rebels begin to overpower the remaining clones. Still holding their position atop the third hill and with the last AT-RT destroyed the rebels finally begin to mop up. Although some of the clones retreat when they see their ultimate defeat approaching the rebels attempt to let no one escape. Although only less than twelve do escape by the time the skirmish is over Garan estimates over ninety seven percent of the garrison was lost in the engagement. Garan looks down the hills which are riddled with the white armor of the dead clones. As he asks for the number of dead and wounded he is surprised when Balek informs him that only twenty seven were killed.

"We've got almost thirty that are wounded though but it looks like most will make it." Balek says.

"Good, let's pack up and move out. More Imperial forces may show up before long." Garan orders.

Balek contacts the freighter to return to their position for pickup. As the last few rebels load up onto the freighter Garan attempts to contact Gleim.

"Gleim this is Garan, the Imperial Garrison has been routed and we're heading out." Garan says.

"I copy, we'll be gone shortly." Gleim replies.

"Just make it quick!" Garan states.

"Copy, good luck Major."

"You too." Garan replies as the door to the freighter closes.

Just as the rebel freighter jumps into hyperspace the Arawak sets down a mile away from the Velari farm. The port hatch opens and Ranik steps off.

"You sure you don't want us to just set down at your house?" Gleim asks.

"No, Garan told me there's a surveillance team watching the house. I have to find them and take them out." Ranik says.

Gleim is about to interject but Ranik flashes him stern look in no mood to argue. Solemnly Gleim realizes he's not speaking to Ryaan Táj.

"Okay get outta here, I'll contact you when I'm ready." Ranik says.

"Good luck." Gleim says.

As the Arawak lifts back into the air Ranik states out loud that Jedi don't believe in luck.

Still exhausted and injured Ranik makes his way to his late wife's home. He nears closer to the house keeping his lightsaber in hand ready for anything. Waiting for a shot to ring out from some secluded position Ranik remains alert as he steps closer to the house. Then he notices the three clone bodies laying just outside his front door. He smiles knowing his son has passed his first challenge, although sensing Kam is not still in the house he remains happy that he has survived.

* * *

Several miles away facing the back side of the house young Kam watches intently through a pair of macrobinoculars as his father approaches the house. Hidden within another wooded area Kam prepares to power up his swoop and ride out to his father when he suddenly notices the three tri-wing shuttles descending down behind Ranik.

"Father!" Kam says to himself.

* * *

Ranik spins around as he hears what he assumes is the Arawak; however he's shocked when he sees the three Imperial shuttles before him. As the two outer shuttles land first and immediately deploy squads of clone troopers Ranik is surprised to hear his son's voice in his mind!

"Kam . . . . . . RUN!"

"No, I can't leave you father." Kam responds through the Force.

The clones quickly encircle the last Jedi as the third shuttle sets down on the grassy plains. Ranik is not surprised when Darth Vader steps off the center shuttle, realizing the only reason the clones have yet to fire is that Vader obviously wants to finish what he started himself.

"Kam go now, please!" Ranik urges. "I love you son." Ranik breaks the bond after that hoping that Vader hasn't yet sensed him communicating with Kam which could lead him right to his son.

Vader activates his red blade as he walks towards the center of the ring of clones. Ranik activates his blue blade ready to take on the Dark Lord himself.

"At last the three of you will be defeated, did you think you would escape me?" Vader says.

Ranik hesitates for a moment then says, "Doesn't matter at least I'll have the chance to take you down before they kill me!"

"Foolish Jedi, you're friends fell under my blade what makes you think you can defeat me! You'll die along with the other Jedi who fell before you then I will kill your son as well!" Vader adds.

Still trying to communicate with his father Kam begins breathing heavily; his heart beating faster than ever as he continues watching the situation unfold. He feels the conflict within him as he wishes he could go down to help his father. Of course he knows he would certainly die as well if he did so, as soon as the dark figure standing before his father stepped off the shuttle he felt the same shivering sensation he experienced a few days ago. Although torn by wanting to leave and to aid his father Kam can do nothing but watch.

"My son will never fall under your blade!" Ranik says defiantly as he leaps forward.

Vader backs away letting the Jedi think he may have the upper hand, he blocks every one of Ranik's attacks as he stops and pushes outwards. Ranik is thrown backwards but uses the Force to guide him back to his feet. Just as he regains his footing Ranik spots the Dark Lord coming in for a strike. As Ranik struggles to avoid the fatal swing of Vader's weapon he begins to believe Ryaan's theory that this former Jedi was indeed the chosen one. He can see it just in his fighting, although then he realizes that may also be in addition to the dark side of the Force.

With his injuries and exhaustion taking their toll on Ranik he begins to struggle even more just to block the red saber. With Vader pressing onwards Ranik's injured left leg suddenly gives out. He falls to his knee but still attempts to hold off Vader. Unfortunately he's unsuccessful when Vader strikes at the blue blade, the blow forces Ranik to release his grip with both hands. With Ranik's left hand free Vader swings towards it slicing it off halfway through the forearm. Ranik yells in pain as his left forearm is amputated by the lightsaber. With one hand Ranik blocks the next three attacks from Vader then drops the weapon when the red blade cuts horizontally across his chest. Ranik lets out a dying breath as he falls backwards to the ground.

Kam covers his mouth as he screams in horror at watching his father being slain. For some unknown reason the young Jedi forces himself to look up just as Vader stands over his father and puts his saber through Ranik's body.

Having fallen to his knees Kam cries out in pain, he keeps his mouth covered to stifle any sounds so he doesn't alert the dark figure to his presence. A moment later he forces himself to his feet and climbs aboard his swoop bike. He powers up the engine and slowly rides through the wooded area, as he escapes further away he throttles up the bike and speeds off.

"Sweep the house then destroy it!" Vader orders.

Having also seen the three dead clones just outside the house Vader assumes the boy has already escaped the area. He reaches out with the dark side but doesn't sense any Force sensitive presence nearby.

* * *

Having seen the three shuttles on radar Gleim and Xafus finally decide to go back for Ranik. The Arawak lifts off and flies towards the Velari farm, as soon as the house is in sight Gleim is shocked at the sight of the three Imperial shuttles just sitting before it.

"Move out!" Gleim orders as he spots the clones around the house.

Just as Xafus changes course to escape Gleim notices a dark figure which he assumes is Vader standing over the body of Ranik Solusar.

Seeing the Arawak appear overhead Vader orders the clones to fire on it. However Vader knows there's no way to get the shuttles into the air in time to follow it. The Arawak takes a few small hits from the clone's blaster rifles but escapes the area safely.

Moments later the clones muster in front of the shuttles and inform Vader that no one is inside the house. Just as the small house explodes one of the clones inform Vader that the garrison forces have been pulverized.

"Board the shuttles and return to the garrison base to retrieve any survivors. Then set course for the Sullust moon and await assistance with our remaining forces there. I will be returning to Coruscant to report to the Emperor; I will inform him of the rebel situation and that the three Jedi have been defeated." Vader says.

Just as Vader is about to walk back to his shuttle he notices an object laying on the ground next to the Jedi's body. He uses the Force to levitate the object to eye level and notices it's an ancient Jedi holobook. Although unaware of the artifact's origin Vader examines the book for a moment then curls his hand into a fist crushing it to splinters with the Force!

Although disgruntled that the Sith's attempt to take over the galaxy has been somewhat hindered by a growing resistance; Vader smirks under his mask knowing that with every kill the Jedi are nearing closer to complete extinction!

* * *

As the Arawak safely jumps into hyperspace away from Dantooine Gleim curses himself that he left Ranik alone on the farm.

"What about the kid Gleim?" Xafus says. With a distraught look upon his face Gleim simply assumes that the Jedi boy is most likely already dead. "You can't be sure of that!" Xafus says.

"Even if I'm wrong what can we do? We don't even know what he looks like or where he is. Even if we found him what good would it do, there's no one to train him. I mean we could take him to the Alliance but Ryaan and the others are dead, what kind of threat would he be to Vader with no future training." Gleim says saddened that the Empire has seemed to succeed in destroying the Jedi Order.

"Didn't Ryaan mention something about a Jedi Master on Tatooine?" Xafus asks.

"Yeah I think so but we don't know who or how to find him even if we had Ranik's kid. Let's just face it, there's nothing more we can do." Gleim says with a lowered head.

"So where do we go from here? More smuggling for the Alliance?" Xafus asks.

Gleim lays his head back on the neck brace on his chair and sighs.

"You know I'd love to get away from all this, go back to Toydaria and live in peace from now on but I couldn't live with myself if I did." Gleim says.

"What do you mean?" Xafus asks.

"I don't know how you feel about this buddy but I'm gonna take Garan's offer."

"What?" Xafus says confused.

"I may not live to see the day but I want to at least make an effort; I want to do anything possible to help defeat the Empire." Gleim pauses for a long moment as Xafus just stares at him wondering what his thoughts are. "I'm going to join the Alliance! I don't want to just see the Empire fall, I want justice for Ryaan and Jori and all the Jedi Knights." Gleim says as he looks over at his friend.

"Count me in Gleim." Xafus replies. Gleim simply smiles and thanks him. "So where to now? Xafus asks.

"Set course for Polis Massa!"


	33. Epilogue

After arriving on Polis Massa Gleim and Xafus pledged their full support to the Rebel Alliance. Major Garan welcomed the crew of the Arawak with many thanks and informed Major Rieekan personally of their new allies.

Although the Alliance had suffered heavy losses during the battle on the Sullust moon as well as the engagement on Dantooine; the members of the Alliance remained hopeful. Although there was no clear victor from the Sullust battle the leaders of the Alliance had begun to realize that their efforts were not completely futile. The Rebellion had survived in battle against the Empire and although its growth was stunted they were eager to move forward. The only downfall in having to engage Imperial forces so prematurely was that now the Empire was fully aware that a resistance movement did in fact exist.

* * *

The Sith never disregarded the fact that there were loyalists doing everything possible to preserve the Republic; however now they knew now that a Rebellion had begun and that they were much more than just a few dozen senators. The Sith knew full well now that they were organized and ready to fight. Of course from their point of view the Rebellion never appeared to them as a threat; merely just an annoyance.

* * *

Although members of the Alliance were still hopeful that their ultimate goal would one day be reached; the leaders knew that day was far to come. Which meant that the Alliance would have to rely on secrecy and seclusion more than ever. If they were to have time to prepare and organize themselves they must avoid Imperial forces at all costs.

Shortly after the crew of the Arawak was accepted into the Alliance Major Garan presided over the funeral of Jori Kai. When he'd found her body on the landing grid he couldn't bring himself to leave her there; he'd placed her inside the small storage space in the back of the ship during the flight to Polis Massa. Garan was somewhat knowledgeable about certain Jedi rituals, including a Jedi's funeral. Garan like many others had respected the Jedi and knew that their survival would make a great difference in the fight against the Empire. It pained him to see three more fall under Vader's wrath. He offered a short but respectful eulogy to the fallen Jedi Padawan. It was a private ceremony, aside from himself, Sheltay Retrac and his four lieutenants only Gleim and the crew of the Arawak attended.

Having not been given the chance to say farewell to Ryaan, Gleim offered his feelings to his beloved friend's Padawan. As Garan lit the funeral pyre tears began to fall down Gleim's face. He hadn't known Jori very long but he'd grown fond of her in the short time since he reunited with Ryaan on the Vergesso asteroid. Gleim said his goodbye's to both Ryaan and Jori then left the room still crushed that his friends were gone.

Two days later Senator Organa and his staff arrived on Polis Massa to survey the status of the small Alliance force. Garan had the unfortunate pleasure of informing his superiors that all three Jedi were killed by Darth Vader. Although Organa seemed to take the news the hardest he remained hopeful for the future. Garan seemed to wonder if Organa had known something, concerning the Jedi, he'd not told the rest of the Alliance. Even though Garan never posed the question he'd often wondered about it. Organa then offered his condolences personally to Gleim after being introduced to the Toydarian and being told of his friendship to the Jedi.

After a long strategy meeting the next day it was decided that Major Garan would take command of the stockpile missions. With Garan and his men forced to break their cover as Imperial officers and the loss of Lt. Jass Arkton, Organa and Rieekan could think of no one better. However from that day on it was decided that stockpiles would be a roaming operation. The operation would not remain posted in one place for more than a few months at a time.

The Arawak continued to run shipments of weapons and supplies to and from the bases. However Gleim was also commissioned under the Alliance as a Captain and given command of four other freighters, which he recruited himself, to assist him with his duties.

As he prepared to leave for his first assignment Eazee inquired what was to become of the astromech droid R3-X5. At first Gleim thought he'd have no need for an astromech and was about to offer him to the Rebellion. However after remembering the droid had come into their company via Ryaan having freed him he quickly changed his mind and welcomed R3 aboard as part of the crew. Although Gleim would never admit it to anyone, Xafus had thought his friend kept the astromech as a reminder of his Jedi friend.

The Arawak would make a fine addition to the growing Rebellion in the years to come. Very seldom did Gleim and crew become entangled with Imperial forces. He served the Alliance for some fourteen years and although he would not live to see the day the Empire was defeated; Gleim felt assured that he did his part. He resigned his position in the Alliance shortly after his good friend and co-pilot Xafus was killed by Imperial stormtroopers.

One of the freighters under Gleim's command had set down on Eriadu for repairs during an assignment. Unfortunately an Imperial garrison was in place in the same city and had inadvertently captured the crew of the rebel freighter after routine searches of all ships entering the city.

Fortunately Gleim had seen to it that all the ships under his charge carried a droid of some kind with a secret comlink implant much like Ez-6. The freighter's droid sent a secret message to Eazee and informed the Gleim of the situation. Too far to call for help the Arawak went in alone to rescue the crew. During the rescue operation Xafus was shot in the back by a stormtrooper as they tried to escape the city.

Gleim attempted to go on without his friend but soon realized things were much different after that. He turned in his resignation to General Garan and retired to his home world of Toydaria. He kept Ez-6 and R3-X5 in his home as his personal assistants throughout his retirement. Gleim would eventually die of natural causes just days before the Rebel Alliance would defeat the Empire over the forest moon of Endor.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa remained one of the rebel leaders until his death when the Empire's new secret weapon, the Death Star, destroyed the planet Alderaan. His adopted daughter Princess Leia had grown into a prominent figure in the Alliance by that time and was searching for the exiled Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi when she was captured by the Empire. She was forced to watch in horror by Vader as Grand Moff Tarkin gave the order to destroy her home planet. Among the millions of other victims killed during the attack was General Garan who had held that rank for the last ten years.

* * *

For over the next two decades young Kam Solusar would wander the galaxy living among unknown species and cultures. With no formal Jedi training to guide him he remained a nomadic young boy attempting to stay hidden from the Empire. By the time he reached his fortieth year he had become very skilled with a blaster but his limited Jedi skills were fading. He remembered and strongly abided by his father's words when he left with Master Táj; to keep his lightsaber hidden to avoid attention. He rarely used his Jedi weapon during that time; he knew the sighting of a Jedi after so many years would certainly arouse suspicion and possibly lead the Empire straight to him.

Finally he decided to return to his birthplace, unfortunately he ran into followers of those who had wiped out the Jedi Knights so many years ago. The dark side warriors who were enlisted by a clone Emperor Palpatine tortured the Force strong Solusar until he submitted to the dark side. The Emperor's new apprentice, Executor Sedriss, was given command of these dark side adepts and made Kam an extension of his master's power.

Kam Solusar would continue to serve the dark side of the Force for several years. Shortly after the supposed death of the cloned Emperor Palpatine over the New Republic's Pinnacle Base, Kam Solusar traveled to the floating space city of Nespis VIII. There he would finally be freed from the grip of the dark side after an encounter with a Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I really hope someone enjoyed it. To those who took the time to review it I want to say how much I appreciate your feedback! FYI: I have a sequel already written and plan to get it posted but like this one I wrote it several years back and will need to do a partial re-write on it to keep it in sync with the new canon so it may be awhile before you see it.**

 **P.S. It features a fan favorite character! Thanks again, may the force be with you!**


End file.
